


A planet to discover

by ulisse



Series: Diamond Universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 51,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulisse/pseuds/ulisse
Summary: Steven Diamond Universe is about to discover life on Earth and meet new friends. But he will also start discovering his inherited powers from his mother and being introduced to The Great Diamond Authority.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Diamond Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555771
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I am not native English speakers so if there are language issues and/or structure of fanfiction commented as well to improve the quality of writing. Good reading

It's been many years since he received the news that he had her first colony. Pink diamond was happy and decided to take Spinel with him.

When they first arrived on earth, she observed the planet and its wonders, but when the gem injectors were destroying the earth's natural beauty, she decided to save this planet.

She fought the other diamonds and after a big fight and finally gets what she wanted. Manage colonization in its own way without interference from other diamonds.

Pink Diamond has implemented reforms in her court and established the construction of smaller kindergartens that are put into operation in cycles to give the earth time to regenerate resources. She was fascinated when a ruby and a sapphire merged forming a new being that calls itself garnet and after this episode decided to extend this thing to the gems of its courts.

For the first time she was happy but when she learned that a gem of hercourt gave up her form to give the world a human child she was fascinated by this thing and decided to commission her best peridots to perform research on hybrids between gems and humans.

Over the years She received honors from other diamonds for avoiding a resource crisis at the gem empire. White diamond regarded humans as inferior beings but when human civilization had developed both culturally and technologically inventing technologies that for gems were unknown and had to admit that humans had become an important resource for gems.

With so much embarrassment White Diamond had to tell Pink Diamond that he had done a great job in her colonies compared to Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond with great embarrassment. She was happy with this thing but knew he had to work on her colonies especially on her secret project.

Over time she had met several men with her Rose Quartz disguise made by her pearl, but after 6000 years in a Beach City she had met a person who changed her life forever.

This person was Greg Universe. He was a little-known musician and had made a stop in this city. Pink Diamond disguised as Rose Quartz went to see the music of this musician and immediately fell in love with this man. After a few months of romantic interdicting, they both told their biggest secret in Greg's van.

He told his real name was Gregory DeMayo while rose quartz had to show her secret. With a change of her gem she had turned into in real form.

When they realized it was a real love, they decided to continue their relationship until they both decided to have a baby.

Her secret project had yielded excellent results, she had decided to proceed with the goal of having a baby with Greg. With this project she was pregnant with her son Greg and when she was pregnant, she decided to inform the diamonds of her choice.

She had asked the other diamonds to have a meeting behind closed doors and had brought her husband and began to explain her choice to have a child. You explained the concept of the family that humans have and the abilities that hybrids have especially the possibilities that hybrids have that have a diamond.

Blue, Yellow and White were scared because the project was risky but they agreed to this crazy plan.

The month passed and when Garnet heard that she would be giving birth tomorrow night, she had alerted all her trusted gems. The diamonds arrived and waited for the fateful hour. The next day the evening had arrived and Pink diamond began to feel the pain and knew it was time for childbirth. All Pearl, Spinel, Jasper, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Greg and Diamonds watched the scene. Suddenly they were blinded by a strong pink light and heard the cry of a child.

When the pink light faded, they saw an intact Pink Diamond holding a baby who had a diamond instead of the navel. Everyone was happy that pink diamond wasn't dead, especially peridot, because he was afraid of being shattered because of her crazy plan. Spinel was happy because he finally had a new friend. Diamonds were also happy for this birth because with the new diamond they could better manage the empire, but the only happier people were Greg and Pink because they had built a loving family.

Greg, Steven and Pink lived temporarily on the moon while their home was being built in Beach City. They had found a perfect place to give birth to their son Steven. The new house stood out front of the sea and was very close to Beach City and the car wash "It's a Wash" where Greg had become the owner. The construction of the building proceeded quickly and could also be inspired by the other diamonds. When the construction was completed, they quickly moved into the palace.

Even the couple's most trusted gems moved into the palace and had their own rooms and everyone was happy. Steven had many guardians when he was a baby and while he was growing up, he lived in a happy family. The years passed and Steven was growing up. Spinel was Steven's playmate while Pearl became Steven's teacher on the culture of gems and humans.

One day Steven was so feishly that he was able to invoke his shield. All the gems that witnessed the scene were happy. She was happy because her son was growing up and manifesting his powers. Steven was happy because he could finally train in the fight with Jasper and Amethyst who considered him as older sisters.

Steven was not only loved by gems but was also loved by the people of Beach City. Steven is a social guy, kind and always helpful to help people. He used to see himself at Its Wash to help his father. But he also made friends with young people who lived in his hometown such as Sadie and Lars who were employees of the Big Donuts store.

As he was going to sleep in his room, he looked at the window and knew that tomorrow will be a great day. He put himself in the blankets and fell asleep.


	2. Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven knows a new person

It was a quiet day in Steven's house.

He was preparing to take a quiet walk in his town. Only Jasper Amethyst and Peridot were in his house. All the other gems had gone with Pink Diamond in Little Homeworld which was a great city of gems and humans and was located near beach city.

Steven left the house and started walking when he saw a girl sitting on the beach and reading a book. He decided to make the first move and I start talking

"Hello! What's your name?"

She immediately looked up and began to answer so timidly

"Hello. My name is Connie. What's your name?"

"Steven. What are you doing?"

"I'm reading the first book of "The Spirit Morph Saga" which is my favorite book saga. Do you know these book series?"

"Ehm....No. it's the first time I've heard of this series"

"If you want I can lend you some books of mine so you can read this saga"

"Really?"

Connie gets shy and resubmits to Steven's question

"Yes, if you want. This is the first time I've had a situation like this. I'm a shy girl who're never had any friends. Because of my parents' work, we move to various coastal cities. I just moved to Beach City and I don't know this city well"

"If you want, I can show you the city"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go"

"Great I'll take you first to my father's shop that I have to take some money"

Steven and Connie began to walk towards IT'S WASH and began to talk about their activities and their cultural interests. When they arrived at the car wash they saw Greg washing his van

"Schtu-ball! Who is this girl?"

"This is Connie. She just moved in and I'm showing him the city. Can you lend me some money?"

"Hi Connie. My name is Greg Universe I'm Steven's father"

"Hello Mr Universe. My name is Connie Maheswaran"

After he met Connie he took 20 bucks and gave it to steven and he said

"Thank you Dad"

Steven and Connie greeted Greg and left as Steven's father screamed

"Have fun and don't get in trouble!"

The day is going fast. Steven and Connie went to Funland and Fish Stew Pizza to eat pizza. Connie was very surprised at how gems and humans greeted steven. But it didn't matter to him. She was very happy with this evening. While they were eating pizza Steven asked Connie a question

"But what do your father do?"

"My father is a security guard who works with gems. While my mother works in the Beach City hospital. I've never had a stable life. We always moved because of the jobs my parents did and I never had any friends until now" 

"How is your house as it is now"

"Comparing the other houses I lived in. this new house is very spacious and welcoming. Where do you live?"

"I live near here. If you want I'll show you my house"

"Sounds great. Let's go"

After paying the bill for the pizzas they went to Steven's house. When they arrived in front of Steven's house, Connie was very surprised.

"But you live in a big palace with gems. Have you ever seen Pink Diamond?"

"More or less."

When Steven and Connie heard a thud and saw something that was bleaching on them. By instinct, Steven forms a pink bubble to protect him and Connie. When Steven saw that Jasper was falling, I formed a bubble on him and fell to safety. With all this noise Pink Diamond ran from her room to find out what caused this noise.

"What was going on?"

Pink diamond was shocked by what she was seeing. The floor was broken by Jasper's fall. Steven and a friend of his stood inside a pink and Peridot bubble that stood on the chandelier and she starts screaming

"Jasper what you're doing?!"

Steven burst his bubble as Jasper immediately responded to Pink Diamond by making the diamond salute

"We were doing some repairs to the chandelier when I lost my balance. My diamond"

"Forgive me my diamond for the noise we caused"

Pink diamond looked with an air of anger at Peridot and Jasper, but then focused on her son steven.

"Son are you okay? Who's this friend of yours?"

"I'm fine. This is connie"

"Hello Pink Diamond. It's an honor to meet you. Steven, so you're a hybrid?"

" I’m a hybrid of a diamond"

Steven lifted up his T-shirt to see his gem standing in the same position as the Pink Diamond gem. Then I looked at Steven's eyes very carefully and saw that his pupils were similar to Pink Diamond's pupils.

"Your eyes are those of diamonds"

"Yes I know"

"I'm really curious about the life of gems in this building"

"I'll introduce you to all the gems that live in this building"

"Let's do it"

Steven and Connie started running when they were stopped by Pink Diamond.

"You two before exploring this building I would like to remind you that this is a place where two diamonds live. So I give you Jasper who will guide you. Then I'd like to get to know your friend well"

"Okay mom"

Jasper took Steven and his friend for a ride in the building. Steven explained his life with gems and various tasks. Connie was very curious about the life that gems make and it's the first time she knew a hybrid in person. Steven on the other side was curious about the life humans make. Both were happy and after they had finished the tour of the palace they returned to the living room where Garnet was preparing a snack for Steven and Connie while Pink Diamond was sitting on the couch. Everyone was talking about their lives, and Connie told about her life and her science awards that she won at school fairs. She was getting to know Connie and eventually accepted her friendship with Steven. Connie receives a call from her mother who told him she was coming to pick her up to take her home. Steven and Pink Diamond offered to accompany Connie to her mother's car.

"Connie I see that you are very awake and you have a positive influence on Steven. Whenever you want, you're welcome in this house"

"Thank you Pink"

"Great we can see each other more often"

"I'm very happy"

"Before you leave, here's this communicator. Now you can contact Steven as many times as you want. Currently we do not have a human telephone network but I order peridot to install a telephone network."

"Thank you Pink."

Connie ran to her mother's car, greeting Steven and his mother. Once the car that Connie got into Pink's car I start talking to her son as they were going into the house

"I think during dinner you tell us about your adventures that you did today with your new friend"

"Sure mom, but can you give a light punishment you're going to have to inflict on Peridot and Jasper? It's not their fault for today's accident."

"Of course my beloved son. I'm not like your aunts or your grandmother. I have a nice punishment in mind for them."

Pink Diamond and Steven entered the house while Jasper and Peridot had to play Spinel games in her garden for a whole day because of their reckless actions that could harm his son and his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. If there are any issues and/or suggestions post your comments. See you at the next chapter


	3. Relaxing Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie relax in space

Steven and Connie were having fun on the beach when Pink Diamond arrived.

"Steven and Connie. I'm going to the space station that was given to me by Blue Diamond"

Steven and Connie in chorus said.

"Can we come?"

"Of course you have to be careful and you can definitely have fun with your Aunt Blue"

"Is Aunt Blue there??"

"Yes"

"Wow I can meet Blue Diamond"

Pink Diamond took Steven and Connie to the orderly hub and then moved to the space station. When they arrived they saw that blue pearl was waiting for Pink Diamond

"Pink Diamond. My diamond is waiting for you"

Steven immediately threw himself on Blue Pearl

"Hello BP!"

"Hi my Steven. How are you?"

"Well BP"

"Steven and Connie. You can go anywhere. I'm warning Holly Blue Agate of Steven and her friend"

Garnet arrived with a picnic basket.

"I know that you two are hungry I prepared your snack and I accompany you to a beautiful part"

Steven and Connie went together to a part of the station that once served as human containment and has now transformed into a private place to relax.

Meanwhile Pink Diamond and Blue Pearl went to her personal room where blue diamond was waiting.

Steven Connie had arrived in the old air of containment. When they saw a tropical environment with waterfalls they were very amazed that you could see the space. They settled down and started having a relaxing picnic while they were recounting their daily adventures.

Pink Diamond was discussing very important news with Blue Diamond.

"Since my new colony produced more quarts than expected I decided to give you 120 quarts"

Pink Diamond was baffled.

"I don't know how to handle these new quarts"

"I know you don't like this thing but I thought you better handle these things instead of Yellow Diamond"

"I know that. Even if she strives to be kind, she still treats them as if they were soldiers"

"Anyway. How's Steven?"

"He's fine. She's currently with a friend here. First we finish these things, and then we can talk to him"

"I'm glad I can see he. But we need to talk about the new colony I found"

While Blue Diamond and Pink were discussing business, Steven was talking when his older sister Amethyst splintered his gem and they had to restore the rose fountain.

"That's how the story ends"

"Wow. I didn't know that gems can get damaged"

Connie took a juice and gave him a sipped.

"It was a bad experience for me. But I learned a lot"

Connie paused for a moment

"Connie are you okay?"

"No I have a severe headache"

She took off her glasses and for the first time she could see well without her glasses.

"I can finally see"

"What?"

"Yes I can finally see, but how did it happen?"

"You just drank a juice"

They both looked at the juice and saw it was dirty with saliva.

"Steven you have the healer spit"

Steven was very excited by this news.

"Let's go tell Mom"

Steven took Connie's hand and went inside the space station. They were looking for his mother's room but because the space station was very big they were afraid to get lost. As they were walking, they heard voices coming from a room. When they arrived they saw that there was Holly Blue Agate giving information to the new gems.

"There will be three Diamonds in this base now. Blue Diamond, Pink Diamond and her son Steven Diamond Universe. If they bring human beings, you must treat them well and respond politely. If you don't follow these basic rules then I'll make you do some very hard work. Have I ever understood?"

"Yes!!" (Screaming)

"Well then take your seats pending further instructions from the diamonds"

All the quarts quickly left the room. When Holly went out she saw that Steven was with a human being and immediately made the diamond salute

"My steven is an honor to have you here. I see you brought a friend"

"Yes, this is Connie"

"Hello Holly Bule Agate"

"Hello Connie. What do you want my Steven to?"

"I would like to know where is Mom's room?"

"I'll take you immediately"

Holly took Steven and Connie to Mom's room. When some gems passed, they saluted the diamond. Steven and Connie felt uncomfortable.

"Here we are, my Steven"

Steven pressed the console button and the doors opened showing his mother and Blue Diamond with his pearl.

"Mom. I have the healer spit"

"What?"

"I just healed Connie. She can finally see without glasses"

"Oh my god. (with a shocked tone)"

"That's good news"

"I'm very happy with that. Who's your human friend?"

"I'm Connie. I'm a friend of Steven's"

"It's nice to hear from you, Connie"

"Holly accompanies Steven and Connie to my house"

"Of course my diamond"

"Aunt Blue do you stay for dinner with us tonight?"

"Sure steven. After all, we're family"

"See you tonight. Do you want to go to Funland?"

"Yes, of course"

Holly accompanies Steven and Connie to the warp.

"Steven is a curious being"

"I agree. Every day it gets more and more powerful"

"How's your friend?"

"She's a curious girl. She has a great influence on steven"

"Great"

"Well do we want to go home so we finish our discussion in a very comfortable place?"

"Let's go"

Blue and pink diamond along with Blue Pearl went to the blue diamond spaceship to land in front of the home of pink and steven. Meanwhile, Steven and Connie had fun in funland.

"Blue diamond is always calm?"

"Yes although I have known that sometimes he gets angry. She's very emotional. Once when I was little I was crying and she was sorry she started crying making all the other gems cry"

"Must the scene have been beautiful?"

"It had turned into a big lake"

They both laughed.

"My mother came"

"I'll take you"

"Sure"

Steven accompanied Connie and saw Connie's mother

"Hello, Mrs. Maheswaran"

"Hello steven. What's your last name?"

"My name is Steven Diamond Universe"

"Curious last name"

"Yes" (laughs nervously)

"My husband and I want to get to know your family well"

"They're busy now, but it's okay for you to have dinner between two families"

"For me it can be done. Call my daughter to indicate the day"

"Sure. Goodbye Mrs. Maheswaran. Hi Connie see you"

"Hi Steven"

Steven immediately ran to the house. When I enter he saw that there was blue diamond and his mother who were arguing. Blue diamond immediately saw Steven's face that she was worried.

"Steven what happened?"

"Nothing. Only Connie's mother wants us to have dinner with our families to get to know each other well"

"I think we need to organize the evening"

"Yes, but now I would like to be with my aunt blue. I'd like to show you what I've done these days"

"Of course my son. In the meantime, I'm going to make dinner"

Steven started playing with Blue Diamond and his pearl while Pink diamond was preparing dinner. When it came time for dinner everyone went to the salon where they had lunch including Blue Diamond and its pearl. Steven went to sleep but asked Blue Diamond if he could tell a bedtime story. They go into Steven's room and she starts telling stories. When she realized Steven was asleep, she decided to stay for this night and retired to her private room in the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning a christmas holiday fanfiction. I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie's families meet

It was a hectic evening in Steven's house. All the gems were preparing the dining room to accommodate Connie's family. The agates gave orders to the other gems. Pink Diamond and Greg were preparing dinner while Pearl checked the dining room to see if everything was set up accurately. Steven showed up in the dining room to see the work as it's progressing.

"How's it going?"

"Well. I see you worried Steven. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just worried we're going to look bad with Connie's family"

"Don't worry about that"

Pink diamond entered the room to see how the work was proceeding.

"How do the work proceed?"

"Everything is set up. Don't worry. We're going to look good"

"I hope so"

While Steven's family was preparing dinner, Connie's family stayed in the car and argued with each other.

"Where does Steven live?"

"In a house across the beach. But he said we can park in front of IT'S WASH. There's a secondary entrance there"

"I get it"

The Maheswaran family's car parked in front of It's Wash when Doug and Priyanka exited Steven's house

"Does Steven live here?"

"Yes"

"What work do your parents do?"

"It's a little hard to explain"

"Come on, let's find out about your friend's family"

Connie and her parents went to the gate. When Doug arrived, he rang a doorbell

"Who is it?"

"We are Connie's family"

"Come on"

The gate opened and they came in. As they were walking they saw that the door opened and turned out to be a Pearl with Steven.

"Connie! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Meet mine. This is my dad. Doug Maheswaran "

"Hello mr Maheswaran"

"Hi steven"

"and my mother Priyanka Maheswaran"

"Hello steven"

"Hello Mrs Maheswaran. This is Pearl"

"It is my honor to meet you"

Pearl let the guests into the house

Connie's parents were shocked at how large and spacious the house was.

"The coats you can put them there. If you want to follow me I will accompany you to the dining room where there are other family members"

Connie's parents placed their tops on the clothes and followed Pearl until they arrived at a large door where she was guarded by quarts. Pearl opened the door by touching commands and they entered the dining room.

"Mom dad, meet Steven's mother. Pink Diamond"

"Hello Mr. Maheswaran.

Doug and Priyanka were shocked by this revelation. They stood before their commander who ran the land and other colonies.

" Wow "(with a low tone)

"Hello Pink diamond. My name is Priyanka Maheswaran is Connie's mother. This is my husband Doug Maheswaran. We are pleased to meet Steven's parents"

" It's my pleasure. This is my husband Greg Universe"

Greg greets Connie's parents as Pearl alerts everyone present that dinner was ready.

The two families were placed on opposite sides of the table. Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and Spinel also attended the dinner.

Holly blue agate served dinner while and everyone began to eat and argue.

"So Greg, what are you doing?"

"I work at "IT'S Wash" car wash but when I was young I was a rock star and I wrote music that is now used in commercials. What's your job?"

"I work in security. I traveled to many coastal cities and eventually moved to Beach City"

"It must be a very interesting job"

"Yours is also very interesting as a job"

The two fathers got along well while the two mothers were looking strategly.

"What job do you do Priyanka?"

" I work in the Beach City hospital. We always moved because of my husband's work. My daughter has never had friends until now. We were curious about Steven's family. Steven had a positive influence on my daughter. If before she was very shy now she is much more open"

"Steven was always an open person. He managed to make my Jasper sociable"

" I confirm. Steven is a very sociable person"

Holly blue Agate along with Lance Agate as they took the dishes and brought the second dish and the evening continued. When they had finished the dessert, the parents were talking while Steven and Connie had moved away.

" Where are you taking me?"

" In a beautiful place in the palace"

Steven took Connie to a palace door. When Steven pressed buttons from the console, the door opened, revealing a large garden with a pink house in the middle.

":Do you like it?"

"It's a nice place"

The garden was very large with many plants. Connie i look at that house that was in the middle

"Whose house is that?"

"It's From Spinel. Here live you, the pebbles, Earth Beetle and Heaven Beetle. When Steven opened the door of the house he immediately saw that Earth Beetle and Heaven Beetle were playing with pebbles"

" Steven!!!"

Some pebbles jumped on steven

"I missed you. I want you to meet my friend. This is Connie"

"Hello all"

"This is the first time we've seen a human in the garden"

" Hey!"

"We were joking steven. Right Heaven Beetle?"

"Yes. What do we want to do?"

"I was taking Connie for a ride in the building. Now let's see something"

Steven went out together with some pebbles to an area of the garden. When they arrived Connie was amazed by the thing she was seeing.

" I'll introduce you to my pet. Lion"

"A lion with the color pink. This is impossible"

Both Steven and Connie approached the lion. He continued to sleep despite Steven and Connie cuddling her along with pebbles.

" Not exactly. My mother has the powers that can bring people and animals back to life. Maybe one day I will have unlocked this power"

"Wow. Look how he's looking at us. It's very nice"

"Yes I am. It gives you diabetes"

Connie and Steven were still cuddling lion when Spinel arrived.

"Steven, connie what are you doing in my garden?"

" I was showing connie your garden and lion"

"You have a nice garden"

"Thank you connie, but I think you two have to come to the dining room. Although your parents are arguing and it's always better that you two stay there before they panic"

"You're right, but first we take a picture with a lion"

They all stood in front of the lion and took a group photo. Steven and Connie greeted the pebbles, lion, Earth Beetle and Heaven Beetle and together with Spinel went to the dining room.

When they arrived they were seeing them realize that the parents were still talking when they went

" It's getting late and I have to go to work tomorrow"

"Connie I spoke to Steven's mother and Pearl. Since you're doing fencing and pearl, she's a good swordswoman. I've decided you can take lessons from Pearl on how to wield a sword"

" Are you serious?"

"Yes. I have seen that Steven's family is a member despite being a very special family and we accept Steven's presence. Steven, you're welcome into our house"

"Connie you are always welcome in our home. We agreed that after a hard workout by pearl and jasper you can go into space and view homeworld when steven and I should go"

Both Steven and Connie were shocked by this news.

"So does that mean that Connie and I can one day visit Grandma and my aunts in addition to seeing your home planet?"

"Yes, but after you've been eligible"

" I'm going into space. This is nice!!"

" Of course Connie is eligible, but you'll need to maintain a high school average"

" I promise"

"Fantastic"

Pink and Greg accompanied the Maheswaran family to the door.

" It was a nice dinner"

" It was nice to meet you"

"See you around. Goodbye and good night, lady and Mr. Universe"

"Good night Steven and Mrs. and Mr. Universe"

" Good night Connie. See you around"

The Maheswaran family drove to their car and drove to their home.

" We made a great impression"

" Thank you my diamond"

Jasper, Peridot and Holly blue Agate after greeting Pink Diamond resumed their posts.

"Mom?"

"Tell me my son"

"I took Connie to see the garden and lion"

"Spinel agreed?"

"Yes. After all, Steven is my best friend. Then we cuddled lion and took a picture"

" Well but now steven go to the bathroom and get ready to go to sleep"

"Sure mom"

Steven went to the bathroom and carried himself spinel.

"We made a great impression"

"I agree. My husband. For the first time we didn't make a ball that is not about diamonds and their conquests"

"The important thing is that Steven is happy"

" Tonight we're going to kiss Steven good night together?"

"Yes"

Both Greg and Pink went to their rooms to put on their pyjamas while the other gems set up the dining room and returned to their seats. Greg and Pink took Steven to his bed and told him stories. When they realized Steven was asleep they kissed him and turned off the lights and went to their bed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment.


	5. Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets Opal

Steven was playing on the beach with Jasper and Amethyst. Steven was building a sandcastle while Jasper was helping him. Meanwhile, Amethyst had turned into a large bucket to help build the sandcastle. All of a sudden they saw a large hand-shaped shadow coming from the sky.

"We have guests"

"What's Yellow aunt doing here?"

"I don't know steven. All I know is Pink was complaining"

The large yellow hand-shaped ship is deposited on a large platform. From the ship came yellow diamond and its pearl. Jasper and Amethyst greeted the diamond as Steven went towards her. Yellow dimnte took it and began to cuddle it.

"Yellow Aunt. How are you? I missed you"

"I'm fine. Steven. What are you doing?"

"I'm building a sand castle. You play with me?"

"Maybe another day. I need to see your mother for a check-up at her colony"

Pink diamond came out of the house.

"Yellow. You're ready for your inspection of my colony"

"Yes"

"Jasper, Amethyst and Pearl you have to control steven while yellow and I are out. So remember the speech we made"

"Sure. Pink"

Pink and Yellow along with her pearl went away and Steven decided to visit Peridot.

"Pearl where is Peridot?"

"I don't know, but maybe he went into the woods"

"Let's go into the woods"

"Let's go Pearl"

Both Steven and Amethyst made sweet eyes.

"All right. Let's go to the woods"

"I'm going to greg. He asked me for help fixing the garage"

"Ok jasper i'll see you later"

Pearl, Steven and Amethyst went to the warp pad and moved into the woods.

"I don't see anything"

"I don't know where he is"

"Let's try my father's barn"

"How do you want steven. Although I had in mind to do other interesting things"

Amethyst turns into a copy of Pearl and she started making fun of her

"Yes, I can teach you how to be boring"

"Amethyst!!!!"

Both Steven and Amethyst laughed as they drove to the greg barn using the warp pad. When they arrived they saw That Peridot was moving objects from the barn. As they were on their way to Peridot Steven spoke of a very particular subject.

"Pearl?"

"Yes steven"

"But is it true that you and Amethyst can fused in and form Opal?

"Sure steven. But we use fusion in case of danger. Not for fun"

"Please can you do fusion?"

"No. Fusion is done when two gems are synchronized. Amethyst and I aren't in sync."

"Ok. Peridot!!!"

"Steven? What are you doing here my diamond?"

"We came to see what you do?"

"I'm just building a robot"

"Can I see it?"

"Yes but not touching it is not finished yet and can be dangerous"

Steven saw this robort and was very happy.

"Peridot but what does this robot do?"

"This object allows you to move many things at the same time between the earth and space. It is currently a robot but in the future the person can fly this object"

"Can I get inside?"

"Of course but don't touch anything"

Steven i'm going into the command post. As he sits down he accidentally activated a console.

"Peridot but where does this console come from?"

"It is a rescue capsule that was supplied in my ship and jasper"

Meanwhile, Amethyst decided to play with mud and decided to throw a mudball at Pearl.

"Amethyst!!!"

While peridot was dividing Amethyst and pearl, Steven pressed buttons when suddenly the capsule activated and the entire cabin was invaded by a strange substance. Steven held his breath but realized he could breathe. Meanwhile, the discussion between Pearl and Amethyst stopped when the rescue pod became activated and began to rise

"Steveeeen!!! Peridot turn off that thing"

" I can't. I don't have remote control"

Pearl tries to throw one of her spears, but she can't. Even Amethyst tried with his whip entre Peridot tried to disable the capsule but their attempts had failed

" We know what we need to do"

" I can't believe what I'm doing"

Amethyst and Pearl started dancing and then merged into opal.

Opal immediately took his bow and began hitting the capsule with arrows. Eventually the capsule explodes and steven begins to fall but is taken by opal. When Steven first saw it he was very happy.

" So you're..."

" I'm Opal. Steven."

"Wow"

"Now let's go home and i'll feed you out of this dirt"

Steven and Opal greeted Peridot and went to the warp pard to go home.

Opal took Steven to the bathroom and steven started washing

"Opal?"

"Yes steven?"

"Do you want to take a bath with me?"

"Of course my little boy"

Steven and Opal began bathing together and played together. When Steven turned out he was clean Opal wiped it and took some new clothes and they went into the living room to wait for pink diamond

"Do you think I can ever blend in with another gem?"

"Don't steven him. You're a special being. Now you're discovering your powers but we never know how they manifest themselves and how they are powerful. The only thing you have to do is to believe in yourself"

"Thank you opal. I love you"

"We love you too"

Steven was happy to see a fusion of gems for the first time and hoped one day he could merge with other gems. When pink diamond arrived at the house he saw the merger embracing steven.

"Opal as I'm happy to see you"

Opal saw that there was Pink Diamond and immediately the fusion broke up.

"Why did you do that?"

" It's your fault"

While pearl and Amethyst were again discussing pink I talk to steven.

"Mom, can I merge with other gems?"

"All I know is that you can do it. The important thing is to believe in yourself. Then I have to thank you for pacing Pearl and Amethyst"

"Thank you mom"

Pink diamond gave Steven a big hug.

"Yellow diamond stays to eat with us?"

" Yes. Then tomorrow you, connie, have to train with pearl and jasper"

" It's going to be a good day tomorrow"

"I know. Pearl you can come and help me"

" Sure Pink"

Pink and pearl went to the warp pad and disappeared. Steven and Amethyst decided to help greg and jasper to clean up in the garage. The day passed and it was evening. Steven and Greg went to the dining room where there was yellow diamond and his pearl. After dinner, Steven played a little with his yellow aunt. When it was too late Steven decided to go to sleep.

"Aunt will see you tomorrow. I'm going to sleep because tomorrow I have to train"

"Goodnight Steven i'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to be a special guest"

"So tomorrow you see me how I'm trained?"

" Yes"

" I love you aunt yellow"

"Me too"

Yellow Diamond gave Steven a nice hug and he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment.


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie train together

Steven was waiting in his house for Connie to arrive for training. Suddenly you hear the sound of a doorbell. Pearl went to open and saw that Connie was there.

"Connie. Are you ready for your first workout?"

"I'm ready Steven"

"Calm down you two. I'm taking you to the arena now. We see the end of a fight between gems and then start your workout"

Pearl took Steven and Connie to the warp pad and in less than a minute they were in the arena. When they entered, they went to the places of honor where Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond were with Garnet.

" Mom!!!"

"Oh steven come here and hug me. Hello Connie. Are you ready for your first workout?"

Steven went to hug his mother while Connie answers Pink's question.

"Hello Pink. I'm excited about this workout"

"Pearl will teach you the sword and its use well. Then you two do a light workout with Pearl and Jasper"

"Meanwhile I'll observe Steven and his training"

S: I'm glad you're looking at me. Aunt Yellow.

" I'm happy too"

Steven went to hug Yellow Diamond and then watch the gem fight unfold in the arena. Steven was able to see Jasper and Amethyst struggling and eventually managed to win. After the fight all the gems returned to their places except Jasper and Amethyst and Steven along with Connie were doing a warm-up tour before starting the fight. Pink Diamond and Yellow Diamond watched the workout and sometimes were arguing.

"You warmed up well. Steven now trains with Japser while I teach Connie his sword"

Steven went to jasper

" Are you ready steven?"

"I'm always ready"

"Well let's get started"

Steven and Jasper began to struggle while Pearl taught to slit the sword.

" After you've learned the use of the sword now let's move on to training"

Pearl brought up a holo-pearl

"This is a Holo-pearl. I just set the easy difficulty for your first workout. This hologram can't hurt you, but you make it disappear if you hit it. Received?"

" Yes master"

" Excellent. Start your workout"

Connie starts her training. Pearl was sown of her pupil and decided to increase the difficulty. Meanwhile yellow diamond watched carefully both steven and connie.

" Steven has become a very good fighter"

"Thanks to Pearl and Jasper.. They taught him all the moves to win a fight."

"Not bad. You know I care about Steven's safety. He's one of a kind"

" Steven is unique. He is kind to all the gems and humans who live in Beach City"

"I don't approve that a diamond talks to humans and inferior gems. But for you and Steven, I'm learning how to treat the gems of my court well"

" I'm happy for you"

" Steven's friend is also strong in combat"

"I'm surprised by Connie's abilities. She's a good swordswoman"

Connie's training had become very difficult but Connie managed to emerge victorious.

" Good job. Connie"

"Thank you master"

" I think we can take a little break to rest. Then there will be another hard workout. Steven come for a snack"

"Of course Pearl"

Steven managed to win against Jasper and went to Pearl to get his snack.

"Yellow aunt. Mom, how did we go?"

"You two have been good, but now there will be another very tough fight. I'm waiting for great things from you two"

"We won't let you down Yellow Diamond"

" Great connie. But now rest, and when you're ready, we can do the other fight"

" Sure mom"

Connie asked Pearl about the sword and the medieval Cavalry. Pearl was happy and began to explain the history and customs of the knights. Steven listened intently to Pearl's speech. After they finished eating and went to the bathroom they were ready to do the training.

"Jasper, Pearl, we're ready"

" Perfect. Jasper and I have decided that you two will do a workout with the two of us"

"Great we are ready. Right Connie?"

" We're ready"

"Very good. Pearl and I have decided there will be no merger. Steven is still unable to perform a merger. We will only stop in case of an emergency"

Jasper began to wrestle with Steven as Connie began his fight against Pearl. Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond watched the fight take a close look. Connie sometimes fought Back against Jasper and managed to hold her head-on while Steven struggled. After an intense struggle, Jasper and Pearl were defeated.

"Great job Steven and Connie. I'm very happy that you've managed to get through this fight. Steven trained to discover and check your abilities. Pink I go to my room to check some reports. Yellow Diamond and his Pearl went to their rooms"

"Connie got through a fight"

"I'm very happy"

Connie noticed there was blood on her arm and there was a wound.

" Connie. Your arm is bleeding"

Pink Diamond quado hears the words immediately ran towards Connie but Steven intervenes with his saliva.

"This is a little ugly but it's going to heal you"

Steven applied his saliva to Connie's wound. And after a while, the wound was gone.

"Connie are you okay?"

" Sure Pink. Steven healed me"

"Great. Now let's go into the house and you two take a bath to relax. But you have to follow me"

Pink Diamond took Steven, Connie, Pearl and Jasper to the warp pad and they were already at Steven's house and there he took to his own bathroom.

" Steven I want you to know something"

When they entered Steven was fascinated by this room.

"Steven this is my personal bathroom. It looks like a sauna with a hot tub but here the essence of a diamond is collected. When you grow up you can come in but today you and Connie have earned an afternoon of relaxation"

"Now I understand why my mother put me in my bathing suit"

Steven and Connie undressed, put on their swimsuits, and dived into the pool.

Pink diamond did the same and sent for Yellow Diamond if she wanted to take a bath. Yellow arrived with the small size and went inside the tub.

"Yellow Aunt"

"What do you want steven?"

" Can you generate waves?"

" Sure steven."

Yellow Diamond started generating waves and Steven and Connie had fun. After they relaxed Pearl took Connie to her mother's car, while Steven was playing with yellow pearl because Yellow Diamond was busy with a call. When he arrived towards the evening yellow diamond attended the dinner. After dinner Steven brought his yellow aunt to his room.

" What do we want to do?"

" Let's play some video games"

Steven and Yellow Diamond played video games together. When Steven felt tired he asked his aunt something.

"Aunt? Can you sleep with me?"

"Sure steven. But first wash the sayings and put on your pajamas. In the meantime I prepare the bed"

Steven ran to his bathroom as Yellow prepared his bed and changed his dress to pajamas. When Steven came out of the bathroom yellow got into bed with him.

"Goodnight Yellow Aunt"

"Goodnight Steven"

Steven and Yellow Diamond began to sleep hugging each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment.


	7. A new gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven knows a new gem

It was a quiet day and Steven was having fun with Spinel but their fun stopped when you heard a loud roar coming out. Suddenly a white bubble formed, bursting showing White Diamond and his pearl.

" Starlight! I'm glad to see you"

White Diamond begins to pet his grandson.

"I'm glad to see you Grandma White"

" I'm happy too. Is Pink here?"

" No. She went out with greg to go shopping"

" I can wait. In the meantime I want to show you something new"

"What is Grandma?"

White Diamond showed Steven a new gem

"Who is this new gem?"

" Steven this gem is new. It is part of a new category and is called Moonstone"

Moonstone was a gem that had a very elegant dress. Her bud was positioned on her forehead and her hair was long. Her skin had a light purple turquoise color and behaved as if it were an elite gem.

MO: Hello my diamonds.

Steven was in uneasiness when she greeted him with the diamond salute.

"Steven I want you to take care of her. Now I'm going to my room because I have to see reports. Call me when your mother arrives"

"Sure Grandma White"

White Diamond hugged Steven and went to his room with his pearl. Steven started staring at the new gem as he wanted to figure out what he had to do. Steven sat down while she stood waiting for some order from him.

" If you want, you can sit next to me and Spinel"

" Thank you my diamond"

S: It's just Steven

"Of course my Steven"

" This is a positive step. So what can you do?"

"I'm an elite gem and I don't know my job. All I know is that I have to take orders from every diamond, but especially from Pink Diamond. I'm a new gem"

" My mother isn't there now but if you want you can play with me and spinel in Monopoly"

" What is a Monopoly?"

" Monopoly is a company game where you make an entrepreneur and earn money"

" It seems interesting my Steven"

" Steven I'm going to take the game"

"Very good Spinel. I'm going to the bathroom for a second"

Spinel stretched out his body to go to Steven's room to pick up Monopoly while Steven went to the bathroom. Moonstone follows him and realizes this situation I begin to talk.

" You don't have to follow me at all times. Then I'm going to the bathroom"

"What is a bathroom?"

" The bathroom is a personal place where humans go to do their needs. If you want, you can wait outside the bathroom door"

"Of course my Steven"

Steven was a little uncomfortable and closed the door. After he made his need and washed his hands he opened the door and saw that Moonstone was waiting for him in front of the door.

"Steven, Moonstone. The game is ready"

"We're coming Spinel"

Steven and Moonstone went to sit on the couch and Steven began to explain the rules of the game at Moonstone. After he finished explaining the rules they started playing and they were having fun. After a few hours Pink Diamond arrived along with Pearl, Greg and Garnet.

" Steven we're back"

" Mom I want you to meet Moonstone"

" Hello my diamond"

" Moonstone. I was waiting for your presence. I want to study you to figure out how to use it properly"

" Of course my diamond. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure"

"Who is that man who is talking to a peridot?"

Pink turned around and looked at Greg talking to Peridot.

"That's Greg. My husband. You will learn a lot about human culture these days"

" Thank you my diamond"

"Just Call Me Pink"

"Sure Pink"

Both Steven and Pink Diamond felt uncomfortable when they heard the word "my diamond." For them it is an old custom that did not give freedom to gems.

"Steven where is White Diamond?"

" In her room, mom"

"Great. Steven helps Pearl fix the groceries while I go talk to White"

" Spinel come and help me"

" Of course my best friend"

Spinel moved and I start fixing things in the high shelves.

"Moonstone if you want you can come and help me fix things in the refrigerator"

" Of course my Steven"

Steven opens the refrigerator and Moonstone starts helping with him. After everyone had finished fixing the groceries Pearl started talking

"Moonstone I'll take you on a guided tour of the palace so you can get to know the palace well and how to move"

"Of course Pearl"

Pearl and Moonstone walked away from the kitchen while Steven started talking to Spinel

"Do you want to take a bath with me?"

" Sure Steven Let's go to my room"

Spinel took Steven and took him to his room for a bath. Meanwhile, Pink went to White's room to talk to her. After he knocked the white pearl, he opened the door and let it in.

" White I want to talk to you now"

" Sure Starlight. What do you want?"

" Where did you get that gem?"

" Are you referring to Moonstone?"

" Yes"

" From my colony. It was formed and the peridots couldn't figure out who she was so they decided to contact me and then after an analysis I assessed that this gem was better than you managed it"

" So you want me to discover its potential"

" That's right. It looks like an aristocratic gem but we can't figure out how to use it"

Pink Diamond was surprised by these words coming out of White.

"Are you having dinner with us?"

" Sure. I want to spend more time with Steven"

" He will be very happy"

Pink Diamond started cooking with the help of Greg and all the buds began to eat. Steven taught Moonstone how he was supposed to eat and after dinner Steven took White Diamond's hand and said:

" Do you want to come to my granny room?"

"Of course Steven"

Steven took White Diamond to his room and asked him a question

"Can you tell me stories?"

"On what?"

" Stories about the life of gems"

" Sure steven"

White Diamond sat in a chair and picked Steven up and started cuddling him as he told stories about gem life. When he realized Steven was sleeping, she took him to bed and kissed him good night.

"Goodnight Steven"

" Goodnight Grandma"

White Diamond retreated to his room to finish his work while in the palace there was a silence because everyone was sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment.


	8. Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven performs his first fusion

Steven and Connie were playing on the sand. They were having fun but steven was a little sad

"Why are you sad?"

" I'm training like a gem but I still can't blend"

"I've heard that gems can perform the fusion to make a new being"

"Yes, but I can't. I focus too much and, in the end, nothing happens"

" Maybe you need to try to have fun"

" You're right. Do we want to dance together?"

Connie turned red with embarrassment but I started dancing with Steven. After a few dances moves their eyes crossed and began to laugh when they were hit by a strong pink light. They woke up and realized something was not going well and they started talking

" What's going on?"

" We fused"

"Wow. I feel different"

" Let's go tell my mom"

The new being went to pour the door of Steven's house and when within all the gems they stopped talking. Pink Diamond started talking

" I'm shocked. Is Pearl looking at what I'm looking at?"

"Yes Pink"

" Steven and Connie have merged. So, what's your name? Steven? Connie? ... Stevonnie?"

" I feel happy"

"This has no precedent. A human and a hybrid of a diamond that have fused"

Peridot meanwhile had activated his scanners to check Stevonnie

" Pink. This fusion is in excellent condition"

Pink approached Stevonnie and gave him a big arm

" I'm happy for this thing"

"I'm happy mum Pink too"

Pink diamond started laughing as Pearl was muttering that they had to return to their starting conditions but Garnet approached Stevonnie to start talking.

"Stevonnie you are not a new human being or two people. You're an experience. Go and have fun"

Stevonnie went to the exit and saluted everyone

" I'm going out. See you soon. Jasper prepare that I want to do a fight with you"

"I'll be very honored"

"Spinel prepared that we have fun"

"I have a new friend. Stevonniee!!"

Spinel stretched out her arms to give Stevonnie a hug and she went out to go real big donut.

Once he arrived at Big Donut and entered Lars and Sadie were astonished by this vision

"I want two chocolate doughnuts"

" You'll be lordship. You also want a bottle of water. Today it offers the house"

" I don't think that offering things to people is good for the Lars store"

Stevonnie gave the money to Sadie and took the donuts and the water bottle

"Goodbye Lars and Sadie"

Stevonnie walked out of the store while Lars began to say

" She knows me..."

Stevonnie continued his walk in the beach city. All the gems and humans stopped to stare at her and when a free bench sat down to eat the doughnuts. Suddenly a well-known figure approaches.

" Acid panna. What do you want?"

" I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the party I'm throwing with my internet friends. I'm a DJ"

" You can count on me. Where does it take place?"

" To the abandoned building. It starts soon"

Sour cream moved away and Stevonnie began to go to the abandoned building. When he arrived he saw that the party was taking place and everyone was having fun while sour cream was dJing. Everyone was dancing and there was Sadie and Lars dancing to each other and you could see there was Ronaldo. Lars turned around and saw that girl was there.

" She's back. I love her"

Stevonnie began dancing with other people when an unknown boy approached. He began to dance aggressively around stevonnie.

" What do you want?"

" I'm Kevin. Do you want to go out with me?"

" Why should I?"

"We are the most beautiful couple on the dance floor"

The music stopped when he heard a loud roar and stevonnie along with other people went out to see that the three diamonds had arrived

"The diamonds are here. What do we do?"

Kevin came up to Stevonnie and said

" Let's go dancing again"

" No, I have to go"

"The last dance"

While Kevin was taking Stevonnie's hand she gave him a strong fist that he fainted. Everyone had seen the scene and to the embarrassment Stevonnie broke up revealing that it was Steven and Connie.

"This thing was crazy"

"We had a lot of fun Connie"

Sour cream gave him the bright sticks and they returned to dance. Meanwhile Lars had gone mad because he had fallen in love with Steven and Connie and was sad. After a while, the two of them returned to Steven's house and Connie's father was waiting.

"See you tomorrow Steven"

"See you tomorrow Connie. Good night"

Steven came into the house and saw that there were Yellow Diamonds, Blue Diamonds and White Diamonds.

"Yellow Aunt, Blue Aunt, White Grandmother. How are you?"

"We're fine little Starlight. We miss you very much"

I miss you too

Steven gave the three diamonds a big hug when he was interrupted by his mother

"Steven washed up because soon you have to dine"

"Sure mom"

Steven went to the bathroom to wash and when he left the bathroom, he already had his pajamas and went to the dining room to eat with the family. Everyone was talking about various things and after dinner Garnet talked to Steven

" How was your experience?"

" I had a lot of fun"

" I'm happy for you. Remember. The fusion of two gems is conditioned by love. The more you love that person, the stronger your fusion will be"

" Thank you Garnet for this advice"

Garnet began rubbing his hand in Steven's hair

"Now go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a heavy day for you"

"Holy night Garnet. I love you"

Steven gave Garnet a big hug and then went to his room to sleep. Everyone went to sleep early because tomorrow will be a heavy day for everyone. Even for diamonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment.


	9. A crazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie Spend a Crazy Day

Steven and Connie were ready to do their training session with Pearl and Jasper. All the diamonds wanted to spend a day together and watched Steven's training. Pearl began to speak as Jasper took his position.

" Steven go with Jasper and start training"

" Ok Pearl"

Steven went to Jasper and started fighting

" Connie are you ready?"

"Yes"

" Let's start training"

Pearl and Connie began to fight with swords. As the fight continued the diamonds discussed some things

" Our Steven has become good at fighting"

" Jasper's merit. He's the perfect quartz. I'll be vibe Pink"

" Thank you yellow, but he's not a war machine. He's one of Steven's friends"

" Steven will be a great diamond. Her friend is also good"

While they were fighting Connie and Steven they touched each other and when they realized they were in trouble

" Let's do that?"

" Yes"

Both Connie and Steven touched each other and there was a strong pink light and a new figure was shown

" Did Steven and his friend flate?"

" Sure Yellow"

" Jasper I think it's time to unite"

" I agree Pearl"

Jasper and Pearl merged to form Tiger's Eyes.

" Wow I've never seen this fusion"

" Now it's getting serious Stevonnie"

Both began fighting while the diamonds were arguing

" I can't believe it. A diamond that melted with a human"

" This is great"

" Yes but don't like it very much"

" Steven is just a kid having fun with his friend"

" But it's a diamond. He doesn't have to do some behavior"

" Yellow Diamond. Steven is a diamond like us. He can do whatever he wants"

" I agree with White. My son is just discovering his powers. Then mergers are very useful"

The fight was continuing, but it was becoming more and more violent until it broke the walls of the arena. Both were tired and after they had seen that the wall was injured they began to speak

" I think Pink doesn't like this. Let's take a break?"

" I'm ready to take a break"

Stevonnie went to Pink when Blue approached hugging her.

" What's your name?"

" Stevonnie Aunt Blue"

" I'm happy to see Steven performing his first merger"

Blue diamond I start crying generating a blue aura that I start to make any gem cry.

" Thank you Auntia, but you can stop crying. Soon the arena will be a lake"

" Excuse me Stevonnie"

" Steven or Stevonnie. We're proud of you"

Suddenly White Diamond arrived. Stevonnie was a little scared but when she started talking she calmed down

" Starlight. I'm happy with this and I see you've worked hard. You deserved a great rest today. Let's go to your mother's tub. I want to get to know you better Stevonnie"

"Thank you White Grandma"

White Diamond gave Stevonnie a big smile and everyone went to the warp pard to go home. When they arrived there were two pearls. Yellow and Blue were waiting for their diamonds to arrive when they saw that there was a new being among the diamonds.

" My Blue Diamond. Who is she?"

"This is the fusion of Steven and Connie. It's called.."

" Stevonnie. How are you Blue Pearl"

" Well my diamond"

" Pearls we are going into the tub of Pink Diamond follow us"

" Of course my diamond"

The two pearls followed the group to the tub where Stevonnie disappeared showing Steven and Connie diving into the tub. The other diamonds along with their pearls and Jasper relaxed in the tub.

" Steven How do you feel about being a fusion?"

" It's a good experience. Do you want to try to make a merger between us?"

" Not now my little grandson. Maybe tomorrow"

"I'm happy for that"

The three diamonds looked at each other with a worried air. They knew White Diamond was a little weird, but a merger with White Diamond was very dangerous. After the talk about the possible merger between Steven and White Diamond steven began to play in the water while the diamonds were playing the game of pink that had to sing underwater and the other diamonds had to guess the song. After an hour of fun in the water everyone went out and Connie greeted Steven and his family and went to his mother who was waiting. Steven took Pearl and Jasper and took them to his room

"Steven why did you bring us here?"

" Can I ask for a favor?"

" Of course Steven"

" Can I see your fusion?"

Jasper and Pearl quickly merged and Tiger's Eyes appeared

" So little Steven. Do you want to see me?"

Steven embraced Tiger's Eyes

" Are you one of my favorite fusion"

Tiger's eyes start crying from happiness

" We love you Steven"

"Would you like to tell me a little about yourself after dinner?"

" Of course Steven"

Tiger's eyes disappeared showing Jasper and Pearl that they were happy for Steven. He went to play with Spinel and the diamonds while Pink Diamond and Greg were cooking dinner. After dinner Steven went to his room seeing that there was Tiger's Eyes waiting for him

" So Steven. What story do you want to hear?"

"Tell me a story"

Tiger's Eyes began to tell a story to Steven. After he finished telling the story came Blue Diamond

" Steven do you know what time it is?"

"Time to go to sleep"

"Yes Steven. Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course Aunt Blue"

" Well make sure I fix the bed"

" Of course Aunt Blue. See you Tiger Eyes"

"Of course Steven"

Steven went to his bathroom while Tiger's Eyes disappeared and Jasper and Pearl showed themselves greeting Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl. Steven went out of the bath and went under the covers

"Goodnight Steven"

" Goodnight Aunt Blue and Blue Pearl"

" Goodnight my Steven"

The light in Steven's room went out and they started to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	10. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven spends a day at the seaside

It was a June day and it was very hot. Steven woke up sweaty and went into the kitchen for breakfast. When he arrived in the kitchen there was Spinel with cereal that he was eating.

" Steveeen!!"

" Hello Spinel"

Steven sat down in his chair and started having breakfast. He had noticed that Spinel was staring at him in a strange way

"Are you okay with Steven?"

" My son is fine Spinel"

" Hi mom"

Pink diamond gave a kiss to her son and went to sit down to be close to her son

" Humans are suffering from the intense heat it's doing. At night they can sleep badly and feel tired when they get out"

" This is interesting pink"

Spinel is always curious about human biology.

" What are you doing today?"

"I don't know, Mom. Now I'm going to call Connie to see what she's doing"

After he finished breakfast Steven went to pour out the house phone to call Connie.

"Hello Connie I'm Steven"

" Hi Steven. How are you?"

"I'm fine even if it's hot"

" It's getting very hot. Today I'm on vacation so we can always see each other"

" That's great. I had thought of going to the beach to bathe"

" I'd love to, but I have a medical today. We're hearing for tonight"

" That's fine with me. We'll hear tonight"

Steven closed the phone call and went to his room to put the bathing suit on and took the buckets and palettes to go to the beach and went to the beach door

"Mom I'm going to the beach"

" Okay son, but for your own safety I put guards on the beach and Pearl is waiting for you on the beach"

Steven went out and saw that there were Amethyst and Jasper standing on the beach while Pearl was sitting on the sand reading a book

" Steven. Do you want to have fun with the ball?"

Amethyst turned a ball over while talking to Steven

" Thank you Amethyst but I want to take a bath now. It's very hot"

Steven dived into the sea and began swimming. Meanwhile Amethyst turned into a sea monster to make a joke to Steven. As she was about to attack Steven, she was trapped by the water and began lifting her. When Steven turned to see that Amethyst was lifted from the water and a mighty figure with four eyes and a teal color came out of the water

" Who disturbs Steven's bathroom?"

" I want to make a joke to steven"

The mighty figure threw Amethyst on the beach and landed near Pearl

" I told you not to make that joke"

Amethyst groaned as Steven stared at the mighty figure

"Who are you?"

" I'm Malachite. The merger of Lapis Lazuli and Jasper"

"This is magnificent. What can you do?"

" In addition to manipulating the water I am very strong"

Malachite took Steven as a slide formed and put him on the slide and he started to slide

" Why do I see you for the first time?"

"We like to fusion during the summer, but we usually do it to defend ourselves. Do you want me to make waves for you to surf?"

"Yes Maly"

Malachite gave a large sting in the water forming waves, while Steven got on a surfboard made of water and had fun. When lunchtime came Pearl began to scream

"Steven in a little bit and lunchtime. Go to the bathroom to wash"

" Of course Pearl. See you when I swim by the sea"

" Of course Steven"

Malachite lowered himself disappearing into the water as Steven swam to the shore took his belongings and went to the bathroom to wash. After he was he washes and put on his clothes he went to the kitchen to have lunch with his family.

" Steven had fun today?"

"Yes mom"

" I'm happy for you"

Steven began eating with his father and mother. Steven was recounting his adventures with Malachite. After he finished lunch he went to his room to rest. Before going to sleep she called connie

" Hi Connie. I'm Steven"

" Hello steven"

"I don't know Pearl. They're talking and they're using their cell phones to see videos"

When the pizzas arrived Steven and Connie started eating and after they finished they paid the bill and went to Beach City Funland for fun. Even when they were getting on the rides Rose Quartz and Pearl followed them from afar. When they arrived in front of Steven's house, Connie began to speak

" I haven't had that much fun since last summer"

" Why?"

" I go to school during the winter. Only in the summer I'm free"

" Pearl and my mother give me the things I need to know. I am a Diamond who when I grow up will have to rule"

" It's going to be a lot of fun"

They both laughed. Suddenly came Doug who had to take Connie

"Steven see you"

" Tomorrow I'll call you to organize"

They both said goodbye and Steven entered the house. With a quick run Pink Diamond took Pearl and they entered the entrance of the beach and settled

"Hello Mom, Dad and Pearl"

"How was the evening?"

"We had fun"

"Great. Pearl helps you settle down to go to sleep. I'm coming to your room soon"

Steven and Pearl went to the room while Pink Diamond spoke to Greg about the night he did with Connie

" Steven and Connie look like us"

" I am Pink. I'm going to bed"

" See you soon. I'm going to say hello to Steven"

Pink Diamond went to the room and kissed Steven goodnight.

" Goodnight Mom"

" Goodnight my son"

Pink Diamond came out of the room and turned off all the lights. After a few minutes the whole palace was in the dark and everyone was sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	11. Car Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven relaxes in his father's car wash

It was hot and Steven was getting bored. When she saw that her mother and Pearl were going towards warp pad and ran towards her

" Mom. Can I go with you?"

" No Steven. You're not ready yet"

"Please?"

Steven made his eyes sweet

"I can't resist these sweet eyes. Steven we're coming soon. Greg needs help in the car wash, so you can have fun with the water. It's very hot today"

" Ok mom"

Steven gave Pearl and her mother a big hug and went out of the house to the car wash. When he arrived he saw that his father was relaxing

" Dad!!!"

"Schtu-ball!! Did you come to relax with your father?"

"Yes"

Steven took a chair and sat next to his father and relaxed, but they were interrupted when a spaceship pulled over in front of the car wash. Both Steven and Greg were surprised when a gem came out and Steven started talking to the gem

" Who are you?"

" I'm Emerlad. Yellow Diamond sent me to stay under Pink Diamond's directives. My Yellow Diamond told me I can temporarily park in this place and wash my spaceship, human "

The situation for Greg was strange but he knew that marrying Pink Diamond would make him live strange adventures.

"If Yellow Diamond says that, that's fine with me. Welcome to earth"

" Where can I find Pink Diamond?"

Greg was answering but Steven answered first

" She's busy right now. But it should come"

"Great. I started washing my spaceship"

Emerlad began washing his spaceship as Steven approached Emerlad's spaceship.

" Your spaceship is beautiful"

"Thank you human, but it's danger to you"

" Thank you for the advice"

Steven went to his father who was in his office. When he came in he was seeing that his father was looking for something.

" Do you need help dad?"

" Yes. I need to find that diamond communicator"

" What is it?"

"It can be defined as a mobile phone to contact the other diamonds. I have one. You have one of these things, too"

"Really?"

" Yes my son. For your own safety, you have one"

" I'm going home dad"

"Okay, son. Don't get in trouble"

Steven ran to his house taking the beach road. When I enter he saw Spinel who was in the kitchen drinking

" Steven!"

" Spinel. I need help. You need to find my communicator. I need to contact my mother"

" No problem my best friend"

Spinel and Steven went to Steven's room to find the communicator. After an intense search, Steven was able to find his personal communicator. Steven carefully watched the communicator to understand how it works. After filming it the communicator turned white and a screen appeared showing White Diamond angry

" Who dares disturb White Diamond"

" Hello Grandma"

" Hi Steven. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm learning how the Diamond Communicator works"

" I understand you. Now I have to close. I'm busy with a meeting"

" Hello Grandma"

White diamond closed the call while Steven watched the communicator

" If I try this way, maybe I should call my mother"

Steven turned the communicator into blue. Blue Pearl appeared from the screen.

" This is the Blue Diamond control room... Hello Steven. I'm going to pass you Blue Diamond right away"

Blue Pearl sat down next to Blue Diamond and she saw that there was Steven

"Steven. How are you? I miss you"

"I'm fine. I also miss you"

"I hope that one day you can come to Homeworld "

" I hope so too"

" What can I do for you?"

" I'm just learning how the communicator works. I have to call my mother"

" Then I don't bother you. Hello steven"

"Hello Aunt Blue and Blue Pearl"

Blue Diamond closed the call and Spinel started talking

" Let's try to turn it around"

Spinel turned the communicator and turned yellow showing Yellow Pearl

" This is Yellow Diamond Control room"

"Yellow Pearl this is an urgent call"

" Hi Steven I'll pass you Yellow Diamond right away"

The screen showed Yellow Diamond

" Steven. What happened?"

" Why did you send Emerlad here?"

"She is a noble gem and is an expert in space combat. What happened with her?"

" Nothing. His ship is parked in my father's car wash. It scared us both"

" Forgive me Steven. I had to teach her better how to deal with humans. Anyway, I'm busy. You feel good about Steven. Hello"

" Hello Aunt Yellow"

Yellow Diamond closed the call and Steven turned the communicator into pink. Pink Diamond appears on screen

" Steven what happened?"

" There's Emerlad who's messing up Dad's car wash"

"I'm coming right now. Pearl and I are done here. See you in front of the car wash"

Pink Diamond closed the call and Steven and Spinel went to Greg's car wash. When they arrived they saw that Greg stood in his office observing with an air of concern

" Dad. I called Mom. They're coming"

" Very good. Now we have to wait. Steven and Spinel. Do you want melons?"

Steven and Spinel screamed with joy and Greg took three melons and sat outside and relaxed. While they were eating came Pearl

"Say hello to Pink Diamond"

Pink Diamond arrived watching Emerlad's spaceship and Greg's car wash where the latter and Steven and Spinel sat eating watermelon and watching the scene. Emerlad saluted the diamonds and began to speak

" Greetings my diamond. I've just been transferred to your court on Yellow Diamond's orders. She told me I could park here"

"I see you've already settled in this place. You can sleep in my building for now, but you need to move the ship to another location. Peridot 5XG will show you the place"

" Of course my diamond"

Pink diamond was watching Emerlad look bad at Steven and Greg and started doing a little interrogation

"Is there anything wrong with Emerlad?"

"Why are those humans watching us?"

Pink Diamond moved and sat down with Steven and Greg and started eating a melon.

" This is my husband Greg, and he's my son Steven. He's a diamond"

Steven pointed to his gem and Emerlad was frightened by this revelation. He had forbidden a diamond to observe his spaceship and help it. Steven started talking he spat some melon seeds

"Welcome to the family, Emerlad"

Emerlad moved her ship to a bay near Beach City while Pink Diamond spent an afternoon with her family eating melons. After dinner Steven saw Emerlad getting used to his new life.

" Hello Emerlad"

Emerlad turned immediately and waved the diamond to Steven

"Hello my diamond"

"You can call me Steven"

" Sure my Steven"

Steven made a neutral face but with a displeasure.

" Have you seen your new room?"

" Sure. But what do gems do now?"

"They go to their rooms to sleep"

": What is sleeping?"

" When a human being lays on a bed and starts to sleep. His biological activities are minimal but he can dream. Many gems sleep. If you can't, you can do something without disturbing others"

" I get it. How do I sleep?"

" Follow me"

Steven took Emerlad to his room.

" Wait for me here for a second. Steven went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his needs. When he finished he went out and showed Emerlad how to sleep"

"You lie on the bed. You put yourself under the covers. Rest your head on the pillow and close your eyes. After this step you start sleeping"

Emerlad watched Steven's passages closely. Into the room came Pink Diamond

" Steven. I see you're insawing Emerlad how to sleep"

"Yes mom"

" Great, but now you have to sleep. You've had a busy day. Emerlad you can go to your room"

" Sure my diamond"

Both Steven and Pink Diamond said together

"Goodnight Emerlad"

" Goodnight My Diamonds"

Emerlad saluted the diamonds and went to his room. When he walked, he saw the house, which was almost dark and silent. When she arrived in her room she repeated Steven's moves and began to sleep. Meanwhile Pink Diamond kissed Steven's good night

" Do you think Emerlad will understand human behavior?"

" Give him a few days and he will understand human behavior. Goodnight Steven"

"Night Mom"

Pink Diamond shut down the light in Steven's room while he began to sleep. She went to her room where Greg was sleeping. He put himself under the covers and began to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	12. Barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven spends a day on the farm.

Steven knew that his father owned land for agricultural purposes. But usually the ground was never used until now. Greg's van stopped in front of the phenyl. Steven got off all excited

" Steven didn't run. We just got to the Barn"

"Okay dad. But what should we do?"

" We have to fix some things"

"Why?"

" I would like to use this place as a personal place"

Suddenly Pink Diamond, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet appeared out of nowhere scaring Steven and Greg

" Mom. What are you doing here?"

" We used a warp pad that's nearby. Then it looked like you were having fun on a trip in your father's van"

Meanwhile Greg opened the barn revealing that it is full of objects.

"What are all these dad's objects?"

" They're airplane parts. This Barn once belonged to my uncles who were experienced aviators.

" I love this place. Greg, can I bring some items to my room?"

" I think you can do that"

Amethyst took an engine block and ran to the warp pad. Steven was amazed at this while Pearl was disgusted by this scene, but Pink began to talk

" I think we can make a small place of relaxation for us. Pearl call me Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and Bismuth"

" Sure Pink"

Pearl ran away while Pink and Steven observed the various things that lay in the Barn. Meanwhile Greg watched in the corner of the phenyl.

" Pink help me take this thing out of the Barn"

Pink helped Greg pull out a strange object

"This is the first time I've seen a tractor live"

" I don't even know if it works. I think Pearl and Peridot can help me fix this tractor"

"I see that there's also a little bit of gem technology in the Barn"

" Steven be careful. Anyway, I found a rake and shovels. If you want you can play as a farmer

Steven ran to his mother to pick up the tools and start working the ground, while Pink and Greg were removing items from the phenyl. After a few minutes Pearl arrived with Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. Pink when I look there he walked towards them"

" Peridot take that gem technology that's inside the Barn and set them up wherever you want"

" But those are my objects. I usually come here to do some experiments"

" Take them and take them to your room. When you're done, check this tractor and fix it with Pearl"

" Of course my diamond"

Peridot ran inside the phenyl to take the gem technology and take it to his room while Pink continued to talk

" Lapis and Bismuth. I want you to create a resting and agricultural place here for me and my family"

Pink's speech is interrupted when a scream is heard coming inside the phenyl. Everyone ran in when he saw Greg staring at the roof

" What happened to Greg?"

"The roof is broken. We have to fix it"

" I think I already have an idea how to renovate this place"

" Perfect. Bismuth helps Greg fix the phenyl. Lapis you have to create an irrigation system. Pearl help me clean this place"

Everyone nodded in. Meanwhile, Steven was having fun playing as a farmer. After a few minutes he decided to go inside the phenyl to find something.

" Dad do you have seeds?"

" Let me see for a moment"

Greg checked carefully and I found bags of seeds from different plains.

" I found some bags. There are seeds of corn, pumpkins and melons. Grab these corn seeds and have fun"

Steven took seeds and went to the ground to cultivate them. When Greg approaches Pink, he says Steven was having fun growing corn seeds

"I love it when Steven has fun. But thanks to him he made me remember that here we can make a garden. I had a garden in space but then I abandoned it when the other diamonds gave me the Earth as a colony"

"Mom. I'm a farmer"

" You come here that I want to hug you. Garnet. Do you think the land is great for agriculture?"

Garnet kept quiet for a few minutes and finally said

" Yes. I saw in to the future. This land will be great for your garden"

" So. This place will be reserved for my family where we can have fun and relax"

Bismuth arrived

" I fixed the roof"

" Great. I want this place to be treated like a personal garden. You will have to build a warp pad that is connected with the house. Then turn this place into a place where you can grow plants"

" Sure Pink"

Bismuth ran to the warp pad to start construction operations. In between, Peridot and Pearl ended up fixing Greg's tractor.

" Greg. Your tractor is fixed. Now it works"

"Thank you Peridot and Pearl"

Greg got on the tractor and started plowing the land to grow the seeds he had found. Meanwhile Steven was playing with Lapis creating a small pool.

At some point the sun began to fall

" Steven come here that we have to go home. You have to wash"

" Sure mom. Lapis do you want to come with me?"

" Of course Steven"

" Pink will see you soon"

Steven followed his mother as Greg got into his van and they went to the house. Steven and his mother got on the warp pad and after a few seconds they were already at the house and Pink took Steven and Lapis to the bathroom. Both Steven and Lapis had fun and Pink was relaxing. After a few minutes Greg also got into the tub to wash and relax with his family. After a few minutes Pearl arrived

" Should I start cooking Dinner?"

" Yes"

"I'll go now"

Pink returned to have fun with her son and after a few minutes everyone came out of the tub to get dressed and go to dinner. During dinner Steven asked his mother a question

" Mom. Second tea when can we visit the barn?"

" I think we have to wait a week or two. But trust me. It will be a nice place after"

After dinner Steven continued to play with Spinel and went to sleep. The whole building was dark while in the hill where there is the phenyl there is a team of Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli who were building the personal farm/garden of Pink Diamond and her son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven discovers rooms in his house

The sun's rays hit Steven's face. He started to wake up and after a few minutes he got up. He went to the bathroom and after a few minutes went into the kitchen to have breakfast. When he arrived he saw that the kitchen and dining room were empty. After finishing breakfast he looked intently at the room and screamed

"Mom? Dad?, Pearl? Where are you?"

No one answered and after a few minutes he decided to go and look at the various rooms of the house. Steven started walking and after a few minutes he came in a big door. He approached the console and the door opened showing a place consisting of waterfalls and a large lake. Steven could watch Pearl dancing with swords with Pink Pearl.

" Wow. This room is beautiful"

When Pearl noticed that Steven was in his room, she stopped and approached him followed by Pink Pearl

"Steven. What are you doing here?"

" I was looking for someone. What is this room?"

Pink Pearl responded immediately

" This is the pearl room. During the evening we come here to relax"

"Where are your beds?"

" Gems don't need to sleep. We gather here to relax, dance and do very interesting things"

" When are Grandma and uncles their pearls coming here?"

" Of course my Steven. We can consider it as the sanctuary of pearls"

Steven started walking looking at the room when he slipped and began to fall from the waterfall

"Steveeen!!!"

Both pearls watched Steven fall to another room. This room has a purple color with yellowish shades. Steven fell on a bed and saw Amethyst playing with Famethyst. He could see that some amethysts were fighting Jasper in a room full of trash. Steven started walking when he was stopped by Amethyst

" Steven. What are you doing here?"

" I fell out of Pearl's room. Amethyst what are you doing"

Amethyst took Steven and took him to his friends.

" Famethyst we have a new family member. Steven Diamond Universe"

All the gems in the room approached and greeted Steven. Everyone knew that he was the son of Pink Diamond regarded as a very compassionate diamond. Jasper spoke first.

" How did Steven get in?"

"I fell out of Pearl's room"

Everyone laughed and many continued to play with each other

"So what do you do nice?"

" We have fun. Sometimes we fight each other and we almost always sleep"

"This room can be dangerous. It can have dangerous things for you"

" Jasper you can take me to the other rooms of the house?"

" Sure steven"

Jasper took Steven and took him to the other rooms. The first room he saw was Lapis's. The room was characterized by a vast ocean that a small island.

" Lapis is not here"

" Let's go to Peridot's room. You usually find them"

Jasper took Steven to Peridot's room. The room has a greenish coloration with motifs reminiscent of the circuits. Peridot and Lapis sat on the couch to watch Camp Pining Hearts. Peridot turned to see Jasper and Steven

" Steven. Want to see Camp Pining Hearts with us? Thanks to this show I'm understanding human culture"

" I've seen that show before. Then you just use that show to understand human culture"

" Yes"

" I think Jasper and I are going to Bismuth's room. Lapis. Your room is pretty"

"Thank you steven. Good luck. Garnet's in the room, but she doesn't want to be disturbed"

Steven and Japser started walking again. While they were walking Steven asked Jasper a question.

" I've never been to this part of the house"

" This place is reserved for gems. Humans don't usually come here to be with gems"

"There's my father and I are human"

" For you and your friend Connie, these are the exceptions we make"

Steven and Jasper arrived in Bismuth's room but it was closed.

" Where did Bismuth go?"

"He's running the other Bismuths to fix your father's farm. Do you know Spinel's room??"

"Yes"

Jasper I think for a few seconds then he started walking

" Jasper where are you taking me?"

"I know a nice place for you"

Jasper walked with Steven. Holly Blue Agate saw Jasper that he wasn't doing anything. When she approached to scold him she saw Steven was hiding, but some Famethysts saw the scene and laughed. Jasper stopped and they entered a large room where his mother was sitting on a pink throne in front of a console and talking to some gems. Jasper and Steven were quiet while Pink was discussing some things but stopped when he saw Steven.

" Steven, Jasper. What are you doing here?"

"Steven was taking a tour of the various gem rooms"

" Thank you Jasper. Steven come here"

Steven approached his mother. She took it and put it on her legs

"Steven. Now your mother is talking to these gems. I have sheets and colors. Draw that I finish this thing and then we go to Spinel's room"

" Ok mom. Can I ask you something?2

" Sure"

" Who are those two gems?"

" This is Iolite Facet 4T23 cut 7ER and Jade Facet 8Q45 cut 1WE. She's a gem of Yellow Diamond's court"

The two gems greeted Steven

" Greetings my Diamond"

" It's just Steven"

" Of course my Steven"

Steven felt a little uncomfortable and his mother knew it. But he took the colors and the paper began to disewage while his mother was arguing with those gems

" Iolite. What were you telling me?"

" We are organizing work for some colonies that cannot be populated by humans and plants. We're using the conventional method for creating colonies"

" I see"

Pink Diamond was looking at different data from her computers

"But with these colonies we may have an overpopulation problem. We would need more colonies to house the gems. We've already warned the Emeralds and Tanzanite to patrol space and discover habitable planets for both gems and humans"

" You have my permission"

" We also need to discuss some things that Yellow Diamond wants from the new colony"

" Let's hear your demands"

" He wants gems for the army. We need a kindergarten to please your requests"

" Iolite. is this doable?"

" Sure Pink"

" Great"

Suddenly he received a call from Yellow Diamond from the console.

" Pink. Oh Hi Steven. How are you?"

" Hi Aunt Yellow. I'm fine"

Steven returned to drawing while Pink spoke with Yellow Diamond

" Yellow. What do you want"

" I want to confirm your asylum request. I need extra gems for Homeworld's army"

" I have already told Jade Facet 8Q45 cut 1WE that your proposal is feasible"

" My gem that is with you can stay on earth for a few days. I don't have a job to assign it so she can take a little vacation on earth"

" Thank you my diamond"

" Back to Pink. Homeworld is preparing for your arrival. We're upgrading your room and throne room for your family"

" So we're going to Homeworld mom?"

" Of course Steven. We're going to be at Homeworld for the whole month of August"

Steven was happy for this news

" Mom. Can I invite Connie?"

" I've already notified his family. They said yes. You just have to tell her"

"Sure. Aunt, I drew a picture for you"

Steven showed the drawing to Yellow Diamond.

" But this design is beautiful. I'm very happy with you. Now I have to close. See you soon"

Yellow Diamond closed the call and Pink started talking

" Jade you can stay in the guest room"

" Thank you my diamond"

"Iolite. I heard your house was declared unfit. After careful consideration and advice from my trusted gems I have decided that you can stay in my house. Pearl can point to your room. Maybe he's in the kitchen"

" I am very flattered by this my diamond thing"

PD: I think the meeting is over. Steven we go to Spinel's room to play

I: My diamond. Can I go with you?

" Of course Iolite. So you can get to know the people who live in the house"

Jade goes to the guest room while Iolite followed Pink and Steven into Spinel's room. When they were coming in they saw lion who was sleeping and Spinel was gardening but stopped when he saw Steven and Pink

"Pink, Stveen want to play with your best friend?"

" Sure Spinel"

Pebbles came out of the small cottage

" Hello my friends"

" Pink. Did you come and play with us?"

" Sure. I brought a friend, too. This is Iolite"

" Hello"

Iolite was embarrassed about this. For the first time he was experiencing a new thing

" Hello. I'm Spinel come with us that we have fun"

Spinel drags iolite to play with Steven while the pebbles were playing with Pink. After a few hours of fun Pearl entered.

" Pink. Lunch is almost ready"

" We're coming"

Steven and Spinel dragged Iolite while Pink was greeting his little friends to go to the prnazo hall. After a few minutes everyone sat down for lunch.

" So Steven what did you do nice?"

"I saw the various gem rooms and then I was in Mom's office"

" You must have had a busy day"

" Sure. After lunch, Spinel and I take a little rest. Tonight will be an important evening for me. I'm asking Connie to come on holiday with me to Homeworld"

After Steven finished lunch, he took Spinel to his room for sleep. Before bed I call Connie

" Hi Connie I'm Steven"

" Hi Steven. What do you want?"

"Can I invite you to Funland tonight?"

"Sure. See you tonight. See you later"

Connie closed the call and Steven and Spinel were asleep all this afternoon until Pearl woke him up

" Steven. Wake up. You have to prepare for dinner and go out"

Steven wakes up with Spinel.

" Hi Steven. See you tomorrow"

Steven went to his bathroom to wash up and get ready for the outing. When she left the bathroom Pearl was helping him get dressed and went into the kitchen for dinner. Greg gave Steven money and he left the house. Meanwhile, Pink Diamond takes the form of a Quartz Rose and she and Pearl secretly follow Steven. Greg watched the scene while he was washing dishes. Steven came to Funland and saw that Connie was there

" Hello Connie"

"Hello Steven. What do we want to do?"

" Are we going to the Ferris wheel?"

" Yes"

Steven and Connie went on the Ferris wheel followed by Rose and Pearl. When they were on the carousel Steven started talking

" Connie I have to tell you something"

" What?"

"The month of August I will go to Homeworld. Do you want to go with me?"

" I want to come, but I don't know if my parents give me permission, but now we don't think about this. Let's have fun"

Throughout the evening Steven and Connie had fun in Funland. Their last game was OutRun and then Connie's parents arrived.

" Mom, Dad. Steven invited me to stay in August at Homeworld. I can?"

" Connie. We're going to give you permission to do that. Steven's mother called us to invite you to Homeworld. We said yes"

"Thank you mom and dad"

Connie hugged her parents and greeted Steven. He ran home while Rose and Pearl were running fast to get there before Steven. Rose changed her form in Pink Diamond and entered the house with Pearl. After a few minutes Steven arrived

" Did you have fun?"

" Sure mom. I told Connie if she wanted to make the trip to Homeworld. She said yes"

"I'm happy. But now go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day"

Steven ran to his room to put on his pajamas and brush his teeth. When he was ready Steven put himself in the blankets and began to sleep. After a few minutes in the palace everyone was sleeping blissfully despite the summer heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	14. Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie see Beta Kindergarten

Steven was waiting for Connie's asset. Today was a special day for him. Today he was visiting Beta Kindergarten. Her thoughts were interrupted when Connie arrived

" Connie. Are you ready for today?"

" Hi Steven. I'm ready. I've never been to a kindergarten for gems"

" I was but when I was little. My mother wanted to be with me, but she had to handle something. So he took me with her. But I don't remember that day"

While they were arguing came Peridot

" Steven, Connie are you ready?"

" Sure. Peridot"

" All right. I am a certified kindergarten. So one of my tasks is to control the production of gems in kindergartens. But I prefer to develop new technologies. Follow"

Steven, Connie and Peridot went to the warp pad and after a few minutes they were in Beta Kindergarten. Steven and Connie looked at the environment with a great wonder in their eyes. Peridot started talking

" Welcome to Beat Kindergarten. Gems such as Jasper, Carnelian and other quartzi are produced in this kindergarten. We are close to a point of interest in this kindergarten. These holes are where the buds come out after their incubation period"

The group started walking and Steven and Connie looked at the environment

"This is a beautiful canyon"

" Thank you for the compliment. This place is very similar to your canyons, but here the gems are produced"

The group stopped to observe a large human-shaped hole

"This hole is the most important point of this place. From here came one of the perfect gems. Jasper"

" Wait. Are you talking about Jasper?"

"Yes"

Peridot took Steven and Connie and put them in the hole. They sat down to observe the view when Jasper arrived.

" Perdot. What did you come here to do?"

" I was just showing Steven and Connie the place where you emerged"

Jasper observed Connie and Steven standing inside the place where he emerged

"Hello Jasper. Were you born here?"

" Steven is said to have emerged....."

"Shut up Peridot. Of course Steven. This is where I emerged. Your mother saw me when I was emerging while the other gems regarded me as one of the perfect gems. But now you have to follow me. The first gems are about to be born"

Jasper took Connie and Steven to where Pink Diamond and Pearl were with Holly Blue Agate and some peridots. Everyone was ready to handle a new set of gems

" Mom we're here"

"Steven, Connie you're here. New gems will soon emerge"

"Pink. I brought a camera. Can I take a bud that's being born?"

" Sure Connie. Only you and Greg have seen how gems are born. Steven saw gems emerging but when he was little. Garnet where should these gems emerge?"

Garnet stood still and shut up and after a few seconds she started talking

" In my future view, the wall in front should emerge some gems. It's not long"

Connie activated the camera while Steven was staring at the wall. Pink and Pearl were arguing as Jasper looked at the perimeter to protect Steven, her friend, and Pink Diamond. Peridot was talking to other peridots about the Kindergarten and the gems that were to emerge. Suddenly a light began to shine from the wall

"A new gem is coming out"

" This is a beautiful show"

From that glow a hole came out and soon after a jasper emerged. Steven approaches her

" Hello. It's Steven. What's your name?"

The jasper was confused but when he saw that Pink Diamond was there he immediately waved the diamond

"Greetings my diamond. Who are these humans looking at me?"

" Hello. This is my son Steven and his friend Connie. Go to Holly Blue agate. She will give you the instructions that you will have to follow"

"Of course my diamond"

Jasper ran to Holly Blue Agate. As more and more flashes were emerging and more and more new gems were emerging. Many gems were of Jasper's height but some were lean and others were small Amethyst buds.

" Garnet. Do you think all gems are quarts?"

" Sure Pink"

sapphire emerged from one of the holes

"At least I thought so"

Everyone used to go sapphire. To check conditions

" How is that possible? Did we just use quartzie injectors?"

" You need to know this Peridot"

While Peridot and the other peridots were discussing with Jasper Steven and Connie they observed the sapphire.

"But this sapphire is cute"

" I know. Looks like lion"

Pink Diamond approaches Pink Sapphire

" Hi. I'm Pink Diamond. What's your name?"

" I'm a pink sapphire. I'm a Facet-8F1T Cut-6XR sapphire. I can see the future"

Pink sapphire went to hug Steven

" I expect Steven to give me a hug"

"Wow. This is new"

" Sounds a little weird"

" So you want to come with us?"

" Of course my diamond"

" Holly Blue Agate"

" What do you want my diamond to?"

" Manage the gems that are emerging. When you're done come and report and take your original features"

" Sure my diamond"

" Steven,Connie,Jasper, Garnet and Pink Sapphire you follow me. Let's go home"

"Sure mom"

The group went to the warp pad and after a few minutes they were at Steven's house.

"I have to leave. I promised Mom I'd help her in the hospital. Do you want to come to the hospital one day?"

"Sure Connie. Mom. Can I go to the hospital with Connie one day?"

" Of course Steven. I'm going to call Connie's mother to find out if you agree and the director of the institute. I want the place to be safe for you"

"So I'll see you Steven"

" Hi Connie"

Connie left while Steven, Pink and Pearl watched the Pink Sapphire.

"Pink. What do we do with this gem?"

" I don't know. I already have Garnet making predictions. Then she looks like a lion and is pretty"

" But it's a Pink sapphire. According to the other diamonds, she is a noble gem"

" I know what other diamonds think. But I think it's helpful for you to be with me. Then look at Steven. He's having fun with that gem"

"I think I have an idea"

Pearl whispered to Pink about her idea

" Are you sure about this?"

"Sure Pink"

"I hope it works"

Pink Diamond approached Steven and sapphire pink

" I've decided. Stay in our house today. So you can understand human habits. Tomorrow Pearl will take you to Little Homeworld to show off your home and the other working sapphires. You're going to work for me and get to know the other sapphires. With this have fun with Steven"

" I'll take you to my room so we can play together"

Steven took the hand of pink sapphire and took it to his room. Pink was happy but worried.

" Pearl. Start preparing dinner. I'm going to my room to relax. I need a shower"

"Sure Pink"

Pink Diamond went to her extraction room while Pearl was preparing dinner. When he was relaxing he got a call from White Diamond

"Mr White. What do you want?"

WD: Hello Starlight. I'm calling you because I heard about the accident at the kindergarten.

"You mean Pink Sapphire?"

"Yes. This is not the first time that only quartzase kindergartens have emerged. I'm proud of you. Starlight"

" Thank you. This time is the first time this has happened"

" How's Steven?"

" He's fine. He's playing with pink sapphire. I'm thinking you're going to move on to Steven's future court"

" So my beloved grandson is going to colonize a planet?"

" Absolutely not. He's still small. He's learning, but he'll decide what he wants to do with his future. For the moment he is a child"

" However I called you to warn you the modernization work of your room are proceeding. When you arrive you will see almost everything changed in your room"

" Okay. Now I have to close you. I need to relax"

" Sure Starlight mine. Say hello to Steven"

White Diamond closes the call and Pink relaxes. After a few hours Pearl arrived.

"Pink dinner is ready"

" I'll be right there"

Pink Diamond walked out of the room and went to the dining room. Steven was sitting with Sapphire Rosa and Garnet. All the buds sat down and began to eat. Pink and Greg were talking while Steven was talking to Garnet and the pink sapphire. After dinner Steven was playing with Spinel while Pink and Greg were watching television. When midnight pink began to speak

"Steven. You have to go to sleep"

" Sure mom. Spinel do you want to sleep with me?"

" Sure"

Spinel took Steven and took him to sleep. Garnet took the pink sapphire and took it to his room. After a few minutes the whole palace was in dissection and everyone stood in their rooms to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	15. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie spend a day at the beach

Steven had just woken up and went to the bathroom to wash, put on his bathing suit and went into the kitchen for breakfast. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw that Pearl and Greg were arguing while Pink was busy ordering the other gems while she was preparing breakfast.

" Steven. Breakfast is ready. Come and eat. Then let me apply the protective cream"

" Sure mom"

Steven began eating while listening to his father's talk with Pearl.

" We can already fix these things on the beach. While the meat we can put in the refrigerator"

" I don't think these barbecue tools are safe for Steven"

" I use it there. I'm very good at these things. They can also be explosive "

" What? But this is danger"

" Actually if you don't use gasoline they are safe"

" I get it. I'm going to have to watch out for Amethyst. But I think he's going to make jokes at Steven and Connie"

" Good morning Schtu-ball"

" Good morning, Dad"

" I'm going to the beach. See you later"

After a few minutes Steven had finished having breakfast.

" Mammoth. I'm done"

" Come here I'll put the cream on you"

Pink began putting the protective cream on Steven's skin. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Pearl went to the door to open and Connie's family came in.

" Hi Connie. Hello Connie's parents"

" Hi Steven"

" Hello Doug and Priyanka. I'm almost done with Steven putting on sunscreen"

" Hi Pink and Steven. Where is Greg?"

" Dad is on the beach"

" I reach and bring some things to the beach"

Pink had finished putting the protective cream on Steven.

" Steven can you bring this bag to the beach?"

" Sure, mom. Connie, do you want to go with me?"

" Yes"

Steven and Connie went to the beach while Pink helped Priyanka fix some things she had brought

" Thank you for inviting us to spend a day at the beach. We usually find the beach crowded so we never go to the sea"

" These things happen. Especially when it's too hot"

" I know. So, this house has a private beach?"

" Yes. When we built the house, we wanted a great place where Steven could grow up. Then Greg owns a car wash so we preferred to have a house on the beach"

" I think it will be fenced off the beach"

" It used to be. But then we decided to put some quartzes guarding the beach"

" Interesting. Anyway. I made cubes for lunch today. I think Greg made the barbecue?"

" Yes. Yesterday he went out with Pearl and Steven to go to the grocery store and bought a lot of meat. I think we're done here. We can go to the beach"

Pink and Priyanka went to the beach. When they arrived they saw Steven and Connie playing on the beach while Doug and Greg were preparing the barbecue and the mattress. They sat under the umbrella and began to read and argue with each other. Steven was collecting the shells while Connie and Spinel were building sand castles.

" I think these shells are enough"

" Very good. We can finally complete our sand castles"

" I'm digging small water channels. I like to have beautiful castles"

" I like it too"

" I prefer industrial cities"

" Peridot. Do you want to join us?"

" No. I want to relax in the water. Where is Lapis?"

" He's relaxing"

Peridot goes to Lapis Lazuli while Pearl watched Steven and Connie. She wanted Steven to spend a quiet day and knew that Amethyst was ready at any time to make a few jokes.

" Connie. Look at this little gem digging in our sand castle"

" But it's Amethyst. How sweet it is"

" Steven. Connie. Your sand castle is beautiful. I can invite my friends to have a party"

" I don't think that's a good idea. It's sand. It won't hold up your revelry"

Amethyst returns to its normal size.

" Are we hosting a beach volleyball tournament this afternoon? Do you want to participate?"

Both Steven and Connie said together

" Sure"

" See you at lunch. Have fun"

Amethyst is leaving. Steven, Connie and Spinel returned to build sand castles, but suddenly the sky darkened

" What's going on. Oh, no"

" What is that thing?"

" White, Blue and Yellow Diamond. I think they came to relax with us"

The spaceship parked far away to prevent shadow from being created on the beach and after a few minutes a white bubble emerged from the ship and landed on the beach showing White, Yellow and Blue Diamond. Steven ran towards them to give them a hug

" Grandma, Aunt Blue, Aunt Yellow"

The three diamonds hugged Steven

" Steven how are you?"

" We missed you"

" We came to have fun with you"

" Connie and I were going for a bath"

" I think Blue and I are going for a bath"

" I stay under the umbrella to relax"

Steven and Connie took their mattresses and went into the water followed by Yellow and Blue Diamond.

" Are you ready for a water splashing competition?"

" I am"

Steven and Connie were starting to splash the water between them. They were soon joined by Spinel and Amethyst. The struggle continued when a new figure had splashed the water.

" Steven, who are you?"

" I don't know Connie? This is the first time I've seen her"

" They're the fusion of Pearl and Lapis. I'm Sodalite"

" Nice to meet you Sodalite"

" For me, too. What do you want to do?"

" I don't know"

" I can build water slides and take dives. Obviously safely"

Steven and Connie were screaming with happiness. Sodalite generated water slides where Steven and Connie climbed and then went down. While Spinel enjoyed diving. Meanwhile Pink and Priyanka were relaxing when Pink looked at the clock and noticed it was almost noon.

" We relaxed a lot. It's almost noon. I'd better go make lunch"

" I'm coming too. I'm going to help you out"

" I'm still watching Steven and Connie"

" OK. See you after White"

Pink and Priyanka entered the house to prepare the table. White was relaxing. They didn't like to take a swim in the sea but they liked to see Steven having fun. For her it was still strange some concepts that are basic to humans, but she struggled to understand these concepts for Steven. After a few minutes Steven and Connie came out of the water and took their towels to dry

" Steven what have you done in the sea?"

" Sodalite created water slides. We had a great time"

" I took a dives"

" I'm happy for you. What do you want to do?2

" I think we're going to finish our sand castles2

" Sounds interesting. Can I go with you?"

" Sure grandma"

White Diamond sat on the beach to observe Steven, Connie and Spinel. Steven was digging to create small water channels while Connie made sand castles and walls

" But what a beautiful castle you're making. Looks like you're making a small colony"

" Sure grandma. But I think more of a colony is just fun"

" These things are many beautiful. Some votes come up with nice ideas"

" After eating we can build a volcano"

" It's a great idea. We can also build tunnels"

" They're nice ideas"

Pink walked out the door.

" Steven, Connie. Go to the bathroom and wash up. We're eating soon"

" Sure, mom"

Steven and Connie left the buckets and sholets on the beach and entered the house to wash. White Diamond watched Greg prepare the barbecue while Doug was helping the various beans fix the table. She stood alone on the beach. She decided to build her own sand castle after a few minutes she managed to build a sand castle similar to the one Steven and Connie had made. For the first time she was happy. Meanwhile Blue and Yellow came out of the sea and were happy. They approached White to figure out what he was doing

" White. What are you doing?"

White Diamond turned quickly and when she saw that they were Blue and Yellow diamond she turned pink. Yellow and Blue were shocked. They had never seen White Diamond with a pink coloring

" But did she become off-color?"

" No. I was just playing sandcastle"

" Sand castles?"

" It looks like Steven and Connie are building these things as fun. So I decided to give it a try"

" I think after lunch we can devote ourselves to this thing"

" I agree. I'd like to try these things. I only approved the projects that the gems made for my colonies, but I never created a project. It's going to be very interesting"

"I agree. But now let's go settle down for lunch"

White, Blue and Yellow Diamond went to the bathroom to wash. After a few minutes everyone left the house with Pink and Priyanka bringing lunch while Steven and Connie were bringing drinks. Everyone sat down and started eating. Greg was eating faster because he had to control the roasted meat. Steven and Connie were telling what they had done with Sodalite. When they had finished the first arrival Greg with the roasted meat. Everyone was amazed by the taste of the meat.

" Wow. Dad. This meat is fantastic"

" Thank you my son. When you're older, I teach you how to cook these good things"

After the meat came the fruit. Steven took a slice of watermelon and started eating. Some seeds entered the mouth and then spit them on the ground.

Pink watched this scene closely. He wanted to know if his son had the same power to create small armies with fruit. She was a little scared, but she knew tomorrow was going to be a day off for her. After they finished eating Steven and Connie helped their parents fix the tables and bring things into the house. When they were done, they were coming out when they were blocked by Pink.

" Where are you two going?"

" Out"

" You two have to put on the protective cream. It's very hot outside right now"

" I agree with Pink. Connie let me put on the protective cream and put on this hat to protect your head from the sun"

Pink and Priyanka were putting the protective cream on their children. When they had finished Steven and Connie wore their hats and left the house to go to the beach. When they arrived, they saw White, Blue and Yellow diamond along with their pearls who were building sand castles

" I think we have competition"

" I know. But it's nice to see them having fun"

They both laughed.

" Let's build our volcano"

" Sure My Diamond"

They both laughed and went for the three diamonds.

" Grandma, Aunt Blue, Aunt Yellow. What are you doing?"

" We're building sand castles. Do you want to join us?"

" Sure. Connie and I are building a volcano"

" It's definitely going to be great"

Steven and Connie were digging a big hole while the diamonds were building sand castles with the help of their pearls. After two hours Pink arrived.

" Steven. What are you building"

" Mom. We just finished our volcano and our sand castles"

" I'm happy. But now go for a swim in the sea it's four o'clock in the afternoon. I think a refreshing bath takes before the volleyball game"

Connie ran into the water as Steven took White Diamond's hand

" Grandma come with us. You're going to have a lot of fun"

" Calm Steven. I'm on my way"”

White Diamond went for a bath. Blue and Yellow went for a bath with their pearls. Steven and Connie were having fun with White Diamond. Steven saw that Famethyst along with other types of quartzes were having fun. After an hour of bathing, everyone went out to play volleyball. Steven and Connie dried up and headed to the volleyball court. Many gems went to Pink for treatment. Steven knew the quartzes were a little exuberant.

" Pearl. Can we play?"

" Yes. The quartzes are done playing. For the time being"

Immediately the teams were formed. Steven, Connie and White Diamond ended up on the same team. While the opposing team had Blue, Yellow diamond along with Greg and Doug. The game gets tough even though Steven's team won in the end. When the sun began to set, everyone returned to the house to wash. When they were done Doug took things and arranged them in the car.

" Thank you Pink for this day"

" There's no problem. You are always welcome "

" Hi Connie"

" Hi Steven"

Doug, Connie and Priyanka all waved goodbye and left for their home. Steven felt tired and Pink was seeing him.

" My little Steven needs to rest. Come here I'll put you on the couch"

Pink took Steven and put him on the couch. Spinel was watching Steven while Pink was making dinner. Everyone felt tired so Pink was helped by all the pearls. When dinner was ready Steven went to sit down to eat and the others came to eat. Steven asked a question to White Diamond

" Grandma. Do you want to sleep with me and Spinel?"

" Sure, Steven"

Steven finished eating and went to the bathroom to settle down before going to sleep. Meanwhile everyone was getting ready to sleep. Pink was talking to Peridot

" Peridot. I want some gems to check the outside of the entrance of the house on the beach side. I'm afraid Steven might develop a new power "

" Sure Pink. I will increase the surveillance on the beach"

" Thank you Peridot"

Peridot went to increase surveillance on the beach before going to sleep. Pink went to her private room where her husband was in the blankets and was watching television. Greg saw that his wife was worried

" Is there anything that upsets pink? "

" Steven. Today he ate melon and spit out seeds. I'm afraid he's developing the power of tears. It could create an army of melons”

" Don't worry. Tomorrow we see if the powers manifest themselves "

" You're right. Let's go to sleep "

Pink and Greg were watching television and after a few hours they were asleep. Steven and Spinel were listening to White Diamond's stories. After a few hours White diamond realized that Spinel and Steven were sleeping. She turned off the lights and went to sleep.

" Good night Spinel. Goodnight my little grandson"

After saying good night to Steven and Spinel, she also began to sleep. The palace was dark and everyone was sleeping except some guards checking the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the new episodes? They are very beautiful with deep themes.  
> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	16. An afternoon with the Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intense morning Steven spends the afternoon with the diamonds

Steven was waking up when he heard screams. He immediately awoke and went to see. Everyone was going out to the beach to see what's going on. When he came out he saw melons that had his shape.

Pink Diamond and Greg ran out to figure out what's going on

" What's going on? "

" My diamond. There are these watermelons that have the shape of Steven "

" Then my fears were true. Steven can generate an army of plant beings "

" What mom? "

" One of my powers was to create a living army of plant beings "

" Pink. These are not moving "

" You're right Amethyst. Sounds very strange "

" But what do we do with these things "

At one point you hear a noise breaking everyone turned to see Greg who had stepped on a watermelon

" Excuse me "

" Dad. I got an idea. We can sell these watermelons. They're not moving. Maybe my power allows me to create only beings that have my own form "

" I don't know. I think they're dangerous for people. Let's do this. We take them to the farm and see what they do "

" I think it's a great idea "

All the gems took the melons and took them to the farm. Steven took a small watermelon that had called him Baby Melon. After an hour of standing still and watching Peridot scan, Steven decided to take a trip to town.

" Peridot. I'm going to town. I'm taking Baby Melon and Spinel "

" Sure Steven. Please be careful "

Spinel followed Steven who had Baby Melon in his hands and they went to Big Donut. When they came in there was Onion doing his things and Sadie

" Hello Onion, Sadie. You can give me two chocolate doughnuts "

" Sure Steven "

Steven put Baby Melon on the ground to get the money and when he finished he noticed baby Melon was gone and saw Onion taking him away

" Spinel. Get the doughnuts. I'm going to retrieve Baby Melon "

Steven starts running screaming at Onion that he has to return Baby Melon. After a few points Baby Melon starts to move and runs towards Steven

" But then you're alive. So it means the other melons are alive, too. Peridot is in trouble "

Spinel arrived with the doughnuts

" But then it moves? "

" Yes. Notify my mother. I'm going to Peridot "

Everyone ran. Steven had arrived at the farm when Peridot was carefully examining the melons because they began to move 

" Peridot. The watermelons are alive "

" Steven. I understood that "

Peridot accidentally stepped on a watermelon. All the watermelons were watching Steven and Peridot.

" Steven. Hold on to me. Now let's go home "

" I agree "

They both embraced and began flying while Steven's Watermelons were attacking. They managed to get home and quickly entered

" Mom. Watermelons are alive "

" Spinel told us everything "

" Pink, we have to get out "

" Why? There's an army out here "

Everyone went out to see an army of Angurie Steven.

" Steven you stay inside. Now there will be a battle "

Pink Diamond fell to the ground along with the other gems

" Gems. Destroy these gems "

Garnet began attacking the watermelons while Jasper and Amethyst merged to form a giant quartz. Pearl and Spinel merged to form Cloud Oapl. Everyone was fighting against the melons but they were a larger number and Steven and Baby Melon were stuck watching the battle

" What should we do? "

Baby Melon punched Steven and he fell to the ground. All the melons stopped and began to attack Baby Melon. After the battle Baby Melon was broken and Steven started screaming

" Look what you've done. I don't want a war. Get out of my sight and go and reflect what you've done. Don't come back here until you understand the values of loyalty "

All the watermelons began to walk and entered the sea. Some birds were taken and in the end the beach was free even though it showed signs of battle. Jasper and Amethyst had returned from their merger while Cloud Opal remained.

" Steven. I'm proud of you. You've proven yourself to be a true leader "

" Thank you mom. Who are you? "

" I'm Cloud Opal. The fusion of Pearl and Spinel silly "

" We can go home. I want to take a shower "

" Sure, Steven "

They all returned to the house while many gems were beginning repair operations on the beach and the exterior of the house. When they entered they saw the three diamonds that were worried

" Pink What happened? We heard explosions "

" Nothing. Steven discovered a new power and couldn't control it. He created an army of living watermelons. The problem was solved by him "

" An army of watermelons? This looks interesting. Steven can you tell this story while Pink prepares lunch? "

" Of course Aunt Yellow "

Steven sat down with the three diamonds and started talking about his adventures, while Pink and Pearl and Spinel were cooking lunch. After half an hour lunch was ready

" Steven, Greg. Lunch is ready! "

Everyone approached the table and started eating after they had finished eating Steven went to sleep while White, Yellow, Blue Diamond were talking to Pink.

" Pink. Can we be with Steven this afternoon? "

" Why? "

" We want to spend time with our grandson "

" Plus we want to get to know this city "

" I think this afternoon is fine. There are some interesting activities "

" Thank you Pink "

" It's important that Steven has fun. You should wake up around 4 p.m. So you should sleep for 2 hours. I'm going to my room. Greg and I are a little tired "

Pink left as the three diamonds returned to their rooms. The weather I pass quickly and it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Steven woke up and saw that there were Yellow,Blue and White Diamond in his room.

" What are you doing here? "

" We decided we want to spend an afternoon with you "

" We can do some interesting activities for you "

" Do we want to go to Funland? "

" What is Funland? "

" Sounds like a good idea. Steven. Go get dressed we'll wait for you outside "

The three diamonds left Steven's room while he was getting dressed. After a few minutes Steven went to the front door

" Are you ready Steven? "

" Certainly Grandma! "

The three diamonds with their pearls and Steven came out of the building and started walking. After a few minutes they had arrived at Funland

" This is Funland. There are many places we can have fun "

" That's cute. So this is one of the recreational places for humans? "

" Sure Aunt Blue. Although humans have developed other sources for fun. Do you want to go Ferris Wheel? "

Steven pointed to Ferris Wheel as Diamonds studied the merry-go-round

" It sounds relaxing "

The group went in front of the Ferris wheel.

" We can't all come in. Let's do it this way. For this merry-go-round I'm going with White. There can climb up to three people per carriage "

Steven, White Diamond and his pearl climbed to the first carriage. Then Blue and Yellow Diamond boarded the second carriage and the Pearls of Yellow and Blue Diamond climbed on the third. Everyone was enjoying the ride of the Ferris Wheel.

" But here you see a beautiful view. It's the first time I've seen a colony of gems joining with flora and fauna "

" Why? "

" Steven. The gems used not unorthodox methods to colonize the planets. But now with the technologies developed by your mother we have developed a more efficient method of colonization "

" Grandma can I see the old colonies? "

" You're going to Homeworld soon. It will be an exceptional example of an Era 1 colony "

" I'm happy about that. I can get to know new gems and places "

" You'll have fun there. It's not like Earth, but it's still going to be beautiful "

When the carousel stopped everyone got off the various carriages.

" Aunt Blue, Yellow Aunt. How was the ride? "

" Nice Steven. We've seen a magnificent view "

" Now what carousel do we want to do? "

" I think we can go The Teacups "

Steven pointed to the teacup-shaped carousel. When they arrived Steven sat down with Blue Diamond and his pearl in a carriage. White and his pearl sat in the second carriage while Yellow Diamond and his pearl boarded the third carriage. The carousel began to turn and after a few seconds began to rise and they were spinning in the sky. Blue Pearl was looking at the view while Blue Diamond was talking to Steven

" How are your colonies Aunt Blue? "

" Steven. My colonies are a little different. Some are not beautiful to see, but many colonies have beautiful cities. They have a mixed architecture but they are cute "

" Can I see them? "

" First you need to see Homeworld. But I can create a book for you to show you the colonies. There are many beautiful places although they are frequented by noble gems "

" I'm very happy for this Aunt Blue "

" Me too. But give me a hug when we get off the carousel "

When the ride ended the carousel went down and everyone came down Steven gave Blue Diamond and his pearl a hug. The other diamonds arrived

" I think you left the best carousel for me? "

" Sure, Uncle Yellow. Let's go The Appalachian "

The group went to the carousel.

" A person will have to be alone. You can sit only 2 people per row "

Yellow Diamond and Steven sat in the front row followed by White Diamond and his pearl followed by Blue Diamond with his pearl and Yellow Pearl. The carousel began to gain speed and began to run and climb up and down. Everyone was screaming and after the round ended they all went down

"Was beautiful Yellow Aunt "

" I think this merry-go-round was a lot of fun for me "

" What do we want to do? "

" We can take a ride to Funland "

The group began to walk. The diamonds noticed that there were few people in Funland. There were some gems that stopped and made the diamond salute to the group. The group visited the various stalls when White Diamond stopped to observe

" Steven. What are these things? "

" They're plush. These green plush should represent aliens "

" So do humans think they're coming out with these characteristics?"

" Yes "

" Interesting, Humans have a very powerful imagination. I'd like to take one "

" Simple. You have to take this object and throw it on those bottles and score points. The more points you make, the more chances you have to win "

White Diamond was trying to throw but the attempt failed. He observed that Mr Smiley was sleeping so he decided to use his powers to win. Steven and the other diamonds watched the scene with a certain disbelief at what they were seeing. When she had finished she began to scream for happiness by making Mr Smiley wake up

" I won! I won! "

" Apparently White Diamond won here. Congratulations. This plush is yours"

White Diamond took the plush and hugged her

" Grandma. I'm glad you won "

" Thank you Starlight. I think I'm taking this to Homeworld. My room is a little empty "

S: I hope that when I visit Homeworld I want to see your rooms.

" We have nice places to spend time. We also have surprises for you when you come to Homeworld "

Steven's eyes widened for happiness

" I hope that day comes right away "

" We Steven, too. What do we want to do? "

Steven watched as the sky was setting and knew that soon it was dinner time

" We can go to Funland Arcade "

The group went to Funland Arcade. When they arrived they saw several despotivists emitting lights and sounds

" Steven what are these things? "

S: They're arcade games. Humans have developed computers and electronics. So they also thought they could develop video games for fun. These are for a fee. If you lose, you have to put some money back in. The ones I have on my computer I only paid for once. Even if I lose I can keep playing

" Interesting "

The group began trying out several video games by passing the time. When Steven saw the clock, he noticed it was 7:30 p.m.

" We have to go "

" Why? "

" We have to have dinner soon "

The group went home. When they came in they saw Greg and Pink cuddling

G: Hey Steven. Pink and I made a romantic dinner for us.

" Because you liked being with the other Diamonds we decided that you can go and eat pizza at Fish Stew Pizza. We booked a table for you "

" Thank you Dad "

" Take this money and have fun "

" Steven. I recommend it. Don't be late "

" Sure mom "

Steven went to the diamonds and then went out to Go to Fish Stew Pizza. When they arrived he saw Kiki preparing the tables

" Hi Kiki "

" Hi Steven. I got your father's call. You can sit here I'm going to get the menu "

The group sat down. Kiki arrived with the menus and everyone was browsing to choose the menu. After they had ordered their pizzas they were waiting. Many gems stopped to say goodbye to the diamonds. Steven was talking to Yellow Diamond

" Yellow Aunt. How are your colonies? "

" Steven. My colonies are a little peculiar. I used to use destructive methods, and in the process I lost a few planets. But then I used the technologies and methods that your mother developed. In the meantime, I have to run the army. So I check a lot of gems "

" But do you have any weapons? "

" I have a personal arsenal. When you come to Homeworld I'll show you "

" Are there many weapons? "

" Sure my grandchild "

Yellow rubbed Steven's hair while Kiki was bringing pizzas. While they were eating everyone was happy for this day. After they had finished Steven paid the bill and then took their walks. The group saw that during a summer night a lot of people went out and they stopped at Cone 'N' Son to get an ice cream. Steven paid for the ice cream and then they went to the house. When they entered the house they saw Pink and Greg watching television.

" Steven. Did you have a good time today?"

"Sure mom "

" Go to the bathroom and get ready to go to sleep "

Steven ran to the bathroom to get ready while Pink was talking to the three diamonds

" How did he behave? "

" Don't worry Pink. Steven performed well and had a good time "

" Plus I won a plush "

" I see. You forgot the plush here but brought it to your room "

" Thank you Pink. I'm going to go to my room that I have to fix some reports "

" Same thing with me "

" I'm staying here "

White and Yellow Diamond greeted those present and left. Pink and Greg went to their room while Blue Diamond and his Pearl went to Steven's room. When he came out of the bathroom dressed in pajamas he saw that there was Blue Diamond and his pearl

" Aunt Blue. What are you doing here? "

" Can I sleep with you? "

" Of course, Aunt "

Everyone got under the covers and Steven turned off the lights 

" Goodnight Aunt Blue. Goodnight Blue Pearl "

" Goodnight Steven "

" Goodnight My Diamond "

Everyone started sleeping and there was a silence in the building in the dark and everyone was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the new episodes? Steven has a serious mental problem and he's admitting it. I hope the latest episodes are not as raw as these episodes we've seen.  
> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	17. Mom's Cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven spends a day with his mom

Steven woke up and went to the kitchen where Pink Diamond and Garnet was. Steven ran into the kitchen while he was talking

" Mom! What are you doing today? "

As he was talking Steven slipped down the stairs and as he was falling he was picked up by Garnet while his mother was screaming in fear

" Garnet! "

" Good morning Steven "

Pink ran towards him to hug him

" Steven. You're making me worry this week "

" Mom! You know what danger is my middle name "

" That's a lie Steven. Your middle name is cutie-pie "

Garnet's hand touched Steven's nose while Pink was laughing

" I think our cutie-pie wants to have breakfast "

Pink took her son to the kitchen and put him in the chair. Steven began to eat while his mother was watching him.

" My son. Today I'm free so I decided that we spend some time together "

Steven made sweet eyes

" Do you say seriously? "

" Of course my son "

Steven was happy with this news and continued to eat. Meanwhile Greg arrived.

" Diamonds have a very heavy sleep. Anyway My van is ready "

" Where are we going? "

" In a magical place. Jasper and Amethyst are waiting for us "

Steven finished breakfast and ran to the bathroom to wash and get dressed and after a few minutes he was ready. Steven, Greg and Pink drove to the van. When they arrived Pink got behind while Steven sat in front of him with Greg. Steven found an old CD of his father's

" Dad. I found your music. 

Steven put the record on while his father is very embarrassed and Pink was laughing. When they arrived Steven saw that Pearl, Amethyst and Jasper were waiting for them. Steven rushed down to hug Pearl, Jasper and Amethyst. Meanwhile Pink and Greg were going down together

" Dad what is this place? "

" This U-Stor. I have a box where I keep a lot of my own. We decided to do a cleaning "

When Greg opened the box they could see it was full of things. Amethyst decided to take one thing but could not take it.

" Greg. These things are blocked "

" There are many things. I'm not sure what's in there "

" How do we get in if there's a little hole we can get into "

Pink Dimaond watched his son and Greg decided to take a torch and a rope.

" I think Steven can help us out "

After a few seconds Steven was ready and started to enter the box. As he was walking, he saw a lot of his father's things. As he was walking he watched a box that was filled with his father's old CDs, a T-shirt shot, an old drum and several masks.

" Dad, but this is a museum "

" There are many things of mine in my life "

Steven continued his search when he saw a pink cannon

" Mom! I found something strange "

" Take him out "

Steven tied the gun with the rope while Greg was pulling the rope with his van. After a few seconds almost all of Greg's things came out of the box and eventually a pink cannon came out

Amethyst, Jasper and Pearl were shocked when they saw the gun.

" My lost cannon. That's where my gun was "

" Pink. Why was he here? "

Steven looked at the cannon and saw an incision

" I think this cannon is From Mom and Dad "

Steven pointed to the engraving while Pearl and Pink were watching. The engraving was written Greg x Pink.

" I missed those years when we were young "

" Mom. But does this work? "

" I don't know. Tonight we can prove it. I think we can use some old Red Eye to test if the cannon works "

" Amethyst, Jasper Before you take all my things I would like to discard the things of mine that I would like to keep them "

" Sure Greg "

Greg was starting to check his stuff, and the things he wanted to keep were putting them in the van. Meanwhile Pink, Pearl and Steven were watching the van.

" I think it's time to fix my armory "

" Do you own an armory? "

" Sure, Steven. Do you want to see it "

Steven looked sweet as Pink began to laugh.

" Greg. I take Pearl and our son on some trips to some personal places "

" Sure Pink. I'm going to have time to waste here "

Pink took Steven and Pearl and started blowing up and arrived in front of the entrance to his house. When they came in they could see that Peridot was there

" Peridot! "

" Gahh! "

Peridot was frightened but when she noticed that it was Pink Diamond immediately returning to her

" Pink. What can I do "

" Go to U-Stor and get my pink cannon that's there. Take him to the beach and prepare some old Red Eyes. Tonight we have a lot of fun "

" Of course my diamond "

Peridot ran quickly to go to U-Stor meanwhile Pink,Pearl and Steven went to the warp pad and after a few seconds they had arrived in Pink's secret arsenal

" But this place is nice! "

" Thank you Steven. I haven't been to this place in a long time. Steven ran to a large pedestal in the shape of a hand. When Steven touched the pedestal the latter became activated with Pearl in disbelief and Happy Pink "

"But how did you do Steven? "

" I don't know "

"Pearl do you know what that means? The armory recognizes Steven's gem as mine. I'm happy!!! "

Pink laid down his hand and began to command the armory.

" So. I don't need armor, not even these dangerous weapons "

While the armory showed dangerous armor, cannons and weapons and swords. After a careful check Pink Diamond start talking

" I checked the armory. I think besides that cannon in my armory, there's everything. Do you agree Pearl? "

" Sure Pink "

" Well we can go into the house "

Pink took Pink and Pearl to go on the warp pad and after a few minutes they had returned home. But when they turned around they saw the three diamonds that were waiting for Pink

" Starlight what is this order to use old Red Eyes? "

" Mom and I are trying one of her guns "

" What? "

" We found an old cannon in Greg's garage. We wanted to destroy old Red Eyes to see if it works or not. Then the technology of the old Red Eyes served only to see if there are gems. New technology can see gems, plants and living beings "

" We know that Pink. We just wanted to understand why you gave this order "

Steven ran to White Diamond and the two of them started playing. Pink, Blue and Yellow Diamond were arguing when Amethyst and Jasper arrived full of Greg's old items that were taking them to their room. Meanwhile Greg arrived with boxes

" I finally cleaned my box. Jasper and Amethyst have promised me that they will treat my things carefully in their room. Now I bring these boxes to my room "

Greg went to his room with his boxes. Meanwhile White Diamond was playing with Steven

" What do you want to do besides play with my hair "

" I don't know? "

" If you want, I'll show you the space "

Steven's eyes lit up

" Really? "

" We're going to use my holograms. Space can be dangerous for you "

White took Steven to his room while Pink was preparing lunch. White was showing all the planets in the solar system and not. At the time, White received a call.

" Steven. Go play with White Pearl while I try to resolve this call "

" Sure Grandma "

Steven ran to White Pearl

" What can you do? White Pearl "

" I can sing and dance "

Steven was thinking and eventually said

" Can you draw? "

" If you want I can teach you how to draw "

" I'm very honored about this thing my diamond "

Steven was teaching to draw at White Pearl while White Diamond watched the scene. She was very happy with this thing. Steven's fun ended when Pearl arrived

" Steven. Lunch is ready "

" Arrival "

Steven ran to the dining room and began to eat. After lunch Pink decided to take Steven and take him to his room

" Mom. Why did you take me to my room? "

" Today is my day off. So I want to be with you "

" So it means...."

" That's right Steven. We can play together "

Steven immediately took his games and started playing. When he had arrived late afternoon he decided to catch a ball

" Steve you want to play out with me "

" Sure mom "

Steven and Pink ran off the beach and started playing volleyball. When the sun was setting Steven and Pink sat down on the beach

" Mom "

" What's my son? "

" I love you "

Steven hugs his mother and she spares

" There's something wrong Steven "

" No mom. I like this moment. I want you to stay with me "

" You know I'm always going to be with you. You're my son. The sweetest thing I've done "

Steven kept hugging Pink and she continued. She hoped that she had never received this affection but liked them. She realized that Steven was growing up and had to start to be more and more present in his future.

" Let's go home Steven. Let's go to dinner "

" Of course mama "

Steven and Pink ran inside the house. Pink and Greg were cooking while Steven was washing. After a few minutes dinner was ready and everyone sat down to eat. When they had finished eating the sky had turned orange red

" Steven do you want to try to activate the cannon with mom? "

" Yess "

Steven and Pink ran to the beach where Peridot was with the cannon

" Pink. The cannon is ready. The target is also ready "

" Thank you Peridot. Steven are you ready? "

" Sure mom "

Steven and Pink put their hands on the cannon, and after a few minutes the cannon activated itself by firing a laser beam of roses and destroying Red Eye. All the gems and Greg were applauding while Steven and Pink were happy, but their happiness was over when some fragments had fallen on Beach City. Pink Diamond was watching the scene with some damaged buildings and broken roads. Pink screamed

" I'm sorry "

A human answered

" What? "

" Pearl send a team from bismutes to repair the damage "

" Sure Pink. Pearl entered the house while all the gems were slowly entering. Steven started talking "

" Mom. Can I sleep with you? "

" Of course I'm a son. Go wash up and put on your pajamas. I carry the cannon in our armory "

Steven ran inside the house to wash while Pink went with the cannon to the warp pad. After a few minutes she had returned home and went to her room. When she came in she saw Greg and Steven waiting for her. She changed her clothes to pajamas and put on the blankets. When Greg was turning off the lights Pearl came

" Pink. Two teams of bismutes are repairing the damage "

" Thank you Pearl "

" Goodnight "

" Goodnight Pearl "

" Goodnight Steven. I turn off the lights "

Pearl turned off the lights and went away. Pink and Greg were hugging Steven while he was sleeping blissfully. In the palace you could hear only the sound of the waves of the sea and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Steven knew tomorrow would be another good day with his family.

_**The next chapter: The Tower on the Sea** _

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the new episodes? They're beautiful but too traumatic. I've never seen Steven go crazy like that. I hope the last 4 episodes are great.
> 
> I've decided to release a teaser for the next chapter. You are free to suggest how I can improve my designs.  
> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	18. The Tower on the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie visit Lunar Sea Spire

Pink woke up and lay on the bed. She turned to observe the view from the window. Outside it was raining and despite it was morning out it still looked night for the black clouds and rain. Pink decided to turn around to watch Steven and Greg sleep. She went back to sleep and hugged Steven and Greg. After a few minutes Pearl arrived to observe what had happened to Pink. When she saw the scene with Pink and Steven embracing she decided to take a closer look at the scene. While he was watching, he saw Pink waking up. She turned to see Pearl watching her.

" Pearl. What are you doing here? "

" I just came to check on you. I was freaking out because you used to wake up early "

Pink started stroking Steven

" I saw the weather and decided to keep sleeping "

" It would be nice if you don't have a meeting at the Lunar Sea Spire "

" Which one did he meet? "

" Don't you remember? "

" No "

" Visit the Lunar Sea Spire and observe the work of the intelligent and aristocratic gems "

Pink made a confused face but then remembered the encounter.

" You're right. I forgot. Are we late? "

" No Pink. But we have to hurry. It's almost 10:00 "

Pink got out of bed. As he was going away from the room Steven awoke

" Mom. Where are you going? "

" Good morning Steven "

Pink went to her son to hug him.

" I'm going to see Lunar Sea Spire "

" Can I come too? "

" Didn't you have to see Connie today? "

" Yes but it's raining "

" I think you can come with me "

Meanwhile, Steven's Cell Phone started playing. Steven ran to get his cell phone and answered the call

" Ready "

" Hi Steven I'm Connie "

" Hello Connie. Today we must postpone our day "

" Yes I know. It's raining. What are you doing? "

" I don't know. I just woke up. My mom's going to the Lunar Sea Spire "

When Connie heard Lunar Sea Spire she was in disbelief

" Steven. That place is magnificent. We studied at school. Can I come? "

" Mom. Can Connie and I go with you? "

" Sure. Pearl calls Peridot. Then go get Connie with Leo "

Pearl ran to call Peridot while Steven was talking to Connie

" He's coming to get You Pearl with Leo "

" I'm running to get ready I'll see you soon "

Connie closed the call. Pink started talking to Steven

" I'm going to make breakfast. You go to your bathroom and get ready "

" Sure Mom "

Steven ran to his room to get ready while Pink was going into the kitchen to make breakfast. Meanwhile Pearl arrived in the kitchen with Peridot. She changed her clothes to protect herself from the rain and went to Leo to pick up Connie. Steven was ready and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Steven saw Peridot for the first time without the Limb Enhancers.

" Peridot. Why are you like this? "

" Steven! I was just resting. When I go to sleep, I take off my Limb Enhancers. Pearl knocked me out of bed "

Steven sat down for breakfast while Pink was talking.

" We have to go to Lunar Sea Spire. Steven and Connie are coming with me and I've decided you're going to drive for them "

" I'm going to get my Limb Enhancers "

" This time they are useless "

" Sure Pink. Meanwhile, a pink portal opened and after a few seconds Leo with Pearl and Connie came out "

" Connie. Do you want to have breakfast? "

" Thank you Steven. I've already done it "

Steven finished his breakfast and Pink put the dish in the sink.

" Well We're ready. We can go to Lunar Sea Spire. The group bit on the warp pad and after a few minutes they had arrived at the Lunar Sea Spire "

" But this place is magnificent. The famous Tower on the Sea. I studied it at school. Here are the aristocratic and intelligent gems. I've always wanted to come here "

" Today will be a lucky day. There are many gems that come here. There's also a library here. But follow me first "

The group followed Pink and when they entered all the gems made the diamond salute. Then a gem approached the group.

" Greetings my diamond. I'm Jade Facet-1A5T Cut-9VG. I'm in charge of this facility "

" Hello Jade. I came to visit this place and I took my son with his friend "

Jade was watching Steven and Connie. She saw that Steven had diamond irrids. The same as Pink Diamond, but while he was doing the diamond salute Steven began to speak

" Mom! But this gem has cat ears "

Pink laughed as the gem could not understand.

" My son. You're just like me. Jade I want Steven, Connie and Peridot to have access to any room in this building "

" Sure my diamond "

" Perfect. Steven, Connie and Pearl are on our way. You have fun "

" Sure, mom. See you after "Cat Ear" Jade "

Steven, Connie and Peridot walked away and went to halls

" Peridot. But is it true that this place has a big library? "

" Yes Connie. Follow "

The group went to a door and opened, revealing the presence of many gems that were on the shelves. Steven and Connie watch the place closely

" But these are gems "

" Yes and no Connie. These are data stone. An old technology of the era 1. Humans have invented the best integrated circuits and devices to store data, but this place is reserved for smart and important gems "

As they were walking, they looked at the various rocks that had different shape, color, and size.

" Can we see any content? "

" Sure. Let me log in to your computer and I'll show you the contents of these gems "

Peridot approached a console and after a few seconds went to a gem and put it in front of the computer. Immediately there were screens with texts translated from Gem Glyph into English.

" Here's the story of the White Diamond Colonies "

" But they are beautiful "

Steven, Connie and Peridot were reading the writings. Meanwhile, Blue Diamond's spaceship arrived in front of Lunar Sea Spire and his spaceship came out of his Palanquin which stood near the warp pad. Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl came out of the Palanquins and went to the Lunar Sea Spire to attend the meeting with Pink Diamond. Meanwhile, Steven and Connie were reading several ancient reports about the Yellow and Blue Diamond colonies.

" But these colonies are beautiful. Do you think we can see them? "

" I don't know. First we have to go to Homeworld. Then I think we can go visit these colonies "

" They are colonies of The Era 1. Now we are in The Era 2 but soon we will pass in The Era 3 "

" Why? "

" It will be a surprise Steven "

" Peridot. Is there any other data? "

" Let me check "

Peridot continued to browse the catalogue and after a few minutes went to another scafa off and returned with another date stone. He put it on the computer and after a few minutes Blue Diamond reports appeared on the screens.

" Connie. We're looking at Aunt Blue's personal relationships "

" It seems to me your personal diary on some diplomatic meetings "

While they were reading Blue Diamond was in the meeting room with Pink. On his screen he received a warning that someone was reading a confidential document of his

" Pearl. You can go to the library and find out who's reading this report "

" Sure my diamond "

Blue Pearl went to the bib and started checking who was using the computer. Eventually he came to see that it was Steven, Connie with a Peridot. She approached Steven.

" My Steven. What are you reading? "

Steven and Connie turned around to see Blue Pearl watching him

" Blue Pearl. How are you? We were reading a personal report from Aunt Blue "

" I know that, Steven. My diamond saw that someone was reading a personal report of his "

" Is she angry? "

" No. But I'll see you later. Hi Steven and Connie "

" Hello Blue Pearl "

Blue Pearl went away to return to her diamond. Meanwhile, Steven, Connie and Peridot were reading various reports of the various diamonds. When Blue Pearl came next to her diamond she began to speak in private

" Do you know who's reading my reports? "

" Yes my diamond. Steven and his human friend are reading your reports. A peridot there is helping "

Blue Diamond made a surprise face, but returned to his character.

" Thank you my Pearl "

Blue Diamond returned to his discussion with Pink and other gems. After reading White Diamond's latest report, Steven and Connie were bored.

" Peridot. Are there any other interesting places? "

" Let me think. Yes, there are. We can see the waterfall of the sea "

Meanwhile Pearl arrived.

" Steven. Connie. Lunchtime is here. I'm taking you to a beautiful place "

Steven, Connie and Peridot followed Pearl and after a few minutes they had arrived at a place of relaxation.

" It's usually full of Gems here, but today there are two Diamonds so they are in the meeting room "

Pearl made her gem shine by pulling out a picnic basket and towel.

" Steven, Connie have fun "

" Hello Pearl "

Steven and Connie began eating as Pearl returned to the meeting room. When she entered she saw Pink watching her

" Are Steven and Connie eating? "

" Yes Pink "

" Steven is having fun. He's reading some reports from my court "

" What? "

" Don't worry. Steven is a curious guy. He must also read our reports, but what I can't understand why there are some reports of my court here? "

" Blue. Don't you remember? The three of you asked me if I could put some stone data of your shorts here "

" I forgot "

" These are things happen "

" Are you teaching Steven our writing system and how do you organize your reports? "

" For the moment only our language. But I'm prioritizing human things. He must live his life, but he must also know the foundations of human culture. But I would like to conclude our meeting quickly "

" You're right Pink "

The two diamonds began to argue. Meanwhile at Steven's house. Yellow and White Diamond they were worried.

" But who read our reports? "

" I don't know Yellow. Any gems that want to make a revolution? "

" Unable. Gems know you don't mess with diamonds. They know Pink is the most loving diamond but it's brutal when a gem betrays the authority of diamonds "

" We have granted many freedoms to gems while maintaining our social model "

Meanwhile, Greg was vacuuming and listening to music with a portable player. The two diamonds were watching the scene and could not understand what he was doing. Yellow Diamond approached him and with his hand stopped Greg

" Greg. What are you doing? "

" I'm cleaning the house "

" Why you? There are pearls that can do these things "

" I know, but sometimes humans need distraction. It's raining outside. So I can't go out and sometimes I do housekeeping. It's relaxing "

The two diamonds looked at Greg with a stunned air

" Do you clean houses like relaxation? "

" Not all humans do this thing, but yes. I remember that after Steven was born Pink and I were very busy. Pink didn't want to do the diamond job because she wanted to look after Steven for the first few months. Pearl and I split up. Sometimes I've done reports "

White and Yellow looked at Greg with a strange air 

" I won't be able to understand humans "

" Neither do I "

" I have to go back to cleaning "

Greg returned to listen to the music and vacuum with the vacuum cleaner while the diamonds were reflecting and discussing who read the reports. Meanwhile Steven and Connie were observing the waterfall of the sea

" But how is this possible thing "

" Simple Connie. Gem technology can manipulate many of the physical laws "

" So there are many of these technologies? "

" Sure Steven. On homeworld there are many technologies that are unknown. But they make the place sci-fi "

" What is that blue thing that stands near the warp pad? "

Peridot looked at the blue object and began to get scared

"That's Blue Diamond's Palanquin "

" Palanquin? "

" Yes Steven. Palanquins are the means of transporting diamonds. You're a good one, too "

" But I prefer the car "

" On Earth. But when you go to a colony of other diamonds there are no roads for cars "

" Can we see it? "

" No "

Both Steven and Connie made sweet eyes at Peridot

" Ahhhh. I can't resist. Let's go "

Steven and Connie cheered and followed Peridot. After a few minutes they had arrived in front of the Palanquin where there were some amethysts of the blue diamond court. Peridot started screaming

" Let it pass. Steven Diamond Universe has arrived and wants to see Blue Diamond's Palanquin "

When the amethysts heard Steven's name they immediately saluted the diamonds and opened a gap and Steven and Connie were observing the Palanquin for the first time.

" But this is nice "

" I know Steven. But it's also great "

" Aunt Blue when she comes to earth she becomes like Garnet she is actually great. But White Diamond is giant. Let's go inside? "

" Yes "

Connie and Steven entered as Peridot chased them. They looked inside and looked at the big chair. Steven took Connie and Peridot's hand and jumped up and after a few seconds landed in the big chair. Steven leaned back when the Palanquin suddenly got up

" Steven. What are you doing? "

" I don't know. I leaned here and the Palanquin is moving "

" You have enabled Palanquin. Now you can rule the Palanquin "

Connie laughed as Steven began to command the Palanquin and began to move. Both Steven and Connie were having fun while Peridot was scared. After a few minutes the Palanquin stopped. Steven and Connie watched Pink Diamond and Blue Diamond watching

" Hello Mom. Hello Aunt Blue "

" Steven, Connie. What are you doing? "

" We were piloting the Palanquin "

" Blue Diamond's Palanquin? "

" There's no problem. This is the first time you've seen a Palanquin. I'm sure you had a good time "

" Sure Aunt Blue "

" Tomorrow you and I go to the farm and teach you to drive a Palanquin. Now go down and go home "

" Mom. Can Connie and I come with Blue Diamond? "

Pink looked at Blue Diamond and she made the sign of approval.

" You can do that. Pearl go with them. Peridot come with me. You had a busy day. You deserve a rest "

Blue Diamond took Peridot and put him on the ground and he went to Pink. He took Pearl,Steven,Connie and his pearl and sat down. Blue Diamond activated his Palanquin and his spaceship and after a few seconds they were already flying towards his spaceship and were inside the Blue Diamond spaceship

" Steven. This is the first time I've seen a diamond ship. This place is nice "

" Thank you Connie. Now we're going to Steven's house "

The ship activated and set off towards Steven's house. After a few minutes they had arrived at Steven's house. The group landed and quickly made their way to the house. It wasn't raining but they could see that the clouds were still black and most likely it had to rain. When they came in they saw White and Yellow with a worried air

" Steven. Have you read our reports? "

" Yes why? "

Both White and Yellow were happy with this news.

" Starlight. We forgot that in the Lunar Sea Spire there were some documents from our courts "

" Don't worry Grandma White. We read the various reports of all the diamond shorts "

Connie's cell phone was ringing. She answered and after a few minutes she closed the call.

" My mom's out. See you tomorrow Steven "

" Hi Connie. See you tomorrow "

Connie saluted everyone and went away. Meanwhile Pink and Greg were preparing dinner. Steven was drawing with Blue Pearl while the three diamonds were watching Steven make the drawings. When dinner was ready everyone sat down and dined telling their adventures. After dinner the pearls went to Pearl's room for their evening while Steven was playing Blue Diamond and White Diamond. When midnight came Steven greeted everyone and went to his room to fix the bed and put on his pajamas. When he was entering the blankets, thunder was heard and lightning flashes could be seen. From Steven's door Spinel came in

" Steven. Can I sleep with you? "

" Yes "

" Thanks Spinel's best friend "

Spinel stretched out and put himself in the blankets. He reached out his hand to turn off the lights and began to sleep. In the building everyone was sleeping while outside there was a storm with heavy rain, wind although there was a silence you could hear only the sound of thunder and from the windows you could see the flashes falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the latest episodes? The ending was nice but too open. Most likely in the future we would have news about Steven. I have a lot of material that will be integrated into my fanfiction but it will be in the series that concerns the family of Steven and Connie (Steven Diamond Universe: A View from the Future ).
> 
> I published late because I wanted to take some time to process the ending, but I should go back to the time of publication that I imposed myself
> 
> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	19. Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets the flu

Pink, Spinel and Pearl were waiting for Steven's arrival to have breakfast. Pink began to worry because he wasn't coming

" But why is he running late? "

" I don't know it's too weird "

Pink decided to go and see the situation. When he entered Steven's room he saw his son in the bed he was sleeping

" Steven. Are you all right? "

" No mom. I feel bad "

Pink touched Steven's forehead and noticed that he was burning

" Steven. You have a fever "

" No. I'm fine "

Steven's cell phone started ringing. Pink picked up the phone and answered the call.

" Hi Steven. Are you ready to go out? "

" Hi Connie. It's Pink. Steven has a fever. I'm taking him to the hospital. He has to stay home today. Call your mother and tell her I'm coming "

" Sure Pink. Say hello to Steven. Hello "

Connie closed the call while Pink was talking to Pearl.

" Pearl. Manage everything. Today I have the day off "

" I get it. I'm going right now "

Pink took a plaid and wrapped it on Steven. When he arrived in the living room he saw Greg.

" What's going on? "

" Steven has the flu "

" I'm coming with you "

Greg, Pink and Steven boarded Leone and after a few seconds they arrived at the hospital. When they entered they saw various Rose Quartz and other gems with humans walking in the emergency room. In front of the entrance was Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran who was waiting

" Dr. Priyanka "

" Pink. Great. Follow me. I've prepared a room. The group follows Priyanka. After a few seconds they arrived in a room and Pink put Steven on the bed. Dr. Priyanka began examining Steven while Pink and Greg were waiting for the results. After a few minutes Priyanka began to speak "

" Steven got the flu. Usually a human gets the flu and has to stay at home for two weeks or more. But Steven and a hybrid then means that the human part and the gem part must work in harmony. The human side has taken the influence making it weak its human part and its gem part is reflecting its emotions. So his healing powers aren't working properly. Now Steven has to take this medicine. You have to take it four times a day. Did you have breakfast? "

" No. I brought him here right away "

" All right. Have breakfast and get him to take this medicine "

Priyanka took a box of medicine in a drawer and gave it to Pink.

" You also have to take supplements and vitamins. Tomorrow call me to find out how he's doing. See you "

Priyanka gave Greg a sheet of medical information and medication he had to buy in addition to priyanka's phone number that he used while working.

Pink took Steven and wrapped him in plaid and they went to lion. They went up and after a few seconds they had arrived home.

" I'm going to get my meds "

" Sure. I'm taking him to bed "

Greg ran to the garage to quickly get his son's medicine. Meanwhile while she was taking Steven to her room she was stopped by the other diamonds

" Starlight. What are you doing? "

" I'm taking Steven to bed. He has the flu "

Steven looked at the diamonds and started talking

" Mom. Why is there a funny blue dolphin and a yellow pineapple watching me? "

" Oh no. He's hallucinating.

Pink ran into Steven's room and put him under the covers. All the other diamonds were confused and followed Pink.

" Why did Steven call me a blue dolphin? "

" or yellow pineapple?

" Steven got the flu. He's got a fever that generates visions. Its gem part is malfunctioning because the human part is hurting because of the flu "

" You mean Steven is an off-color? "

" No. He's just sick. He's got to take some medicine and he's going to be fine. This is what happens to humans. Can you control Steven while I'm making a quick breakfast? "

" Sure "

Pink ran into the kitchen to prepare a light breakfast. After a few minutes he arrived in Steven's room with his breakfast

" Steven. Here's breakfast "

Pink helps her son have breakfast. When he finished, he gave him the medicine that Dr. Priyanka had given him. While Steven was resting Pink watched him but White Diamond began to talk

" Pink. Me, Blue and Yellow decided to stay with you "

" We want to be with Steven and make him feel happy even if he's sick "

" Thank you "

All the diamonds were watching Steven while he was resting. In the room came Spinel

" Pink. How's Steven? "

" He's fine. You just have to recover and stay in bed "

" Can I be with him? "

" Sure Spinel "

Spinel stretched out and put himself under the covers to stay close. When Steven hugged her she felt her body warmer. Although it was a strange time, she felt happy because she was staying with her best friend even in her time of need. After a few minutes Greg had arrived with the vitamins. Pink took them and gave them to Steven with a glass of water. Meanwhile Pearl arrived

" Pink. Even if you have the day off, today there is a meeting with the other diamonds and a hessonite to perform the colonization of the planets of the Kepler system "

Pink looked at the other diamonds and they nodded and started talking to Pearl

" Pearl. Call the pearls of the other diamonds and informals who have to come here. Hijack the transmission in Steven's room "

" Sure Pink "

Pearl ran out of the room while Greg watched Steven thinking, but looked at the clock and noticed it was lunchtime.

" I'm going to make lunch. Do you want something? "

" Yes. Bring me a plate of pasta. I feel tired "

Pink returned to caress Steven while he was sleeping. Greg walked out of the room and meanwhile Pink took the thermometer to measure the fever. After a few minutes the thermometer rang. Steven's body temperature was 38.5 degrees Celsius

" Is he okay? "

" Not yet. Its temperature is 38.5 degrees Celsius. High by human standards. We have to wait "

White Diamond began stroking Steven while Blue and Yellow were hugging. After a few minutes Pearl arrived with Blue Pearl, White Pearl, Pink Pearl, and White Pearl. Pink Pearl and Pearl sat next to Pink while the other pearls sat next to their respective pearls. After a few minutes a pink screen was shown showing a Tanzanite and a Hessonite.

" Hello my diamonds. I'm Hessonite Facet-9T1G Cut-2BV of Pink Diamond Court and this is Tanzanite Facet-2K6V Cut-4SO of White Diamond Court. We've begun preliminary investigations of the Kepler system "

The discussion began and the diamonds were checking the expensive data. Meanwhile Greg was preparing lunch and while the pasta was cooking he decided to check the mail. He went to get the mail and started opening the various envelopes. Many of these letters were advertisements but one letter was from his parents. Greg has a grudge against his parents and decided not to open the letter but kept it in his night room bedside table. He wanted to open the letter with his wife. So he didn't think about it and kept preparing lunch. After ten minutes the lunch was ready and Greg took him to Steven's room. When he entered the room he saw the diamonds that were attentive to the words of two gems. Pink looked at White and she nodded and took lunch for Steven. Steven was helped by Spinel and Pink to eat. Meanwhile Greg was eating and watching the various images. After Steven finished eating and taking his medication he looked at the screen but felt too tired

" Mom. Why is there a banana you're talking about? "

Yellow Diamond started laughing 

" Steven. This is the most comical thing I've heard in the last 6000 years "

Hessonite and Tanzanite were baffled by what they were seeing but continued their presentation. The meeting ended during dinner time. Greg and Pink went to prepare lunch while the three diamonds with their pearls remained with Steven. He still felt weak but was recovering quickly from the flu. After dinner the three diamonds decided to stay in Steven's room for this night to allow Pink to rest. Greg and Pink were in bed watching television. Greg decided to read his parents' letter. After he read he started talking

" Pink. You know what this thing is? "

" A letter "

" Yes. A letter from my parents. They say they want to recover our lost relationship. I don't know if I can accept this "

" I know. We had the same problems more or less. But we managed to survive together. If Steven changed the Diamonds mentality, I think he could change your parents' mindset "

" I don't know. But I'm going to tell them their letter right away. Maybe we can invite them to an event "

" Tomorrow I'm going to have to check my schedule to see some holidays "

" I still have bad memories when I lived with them "

" I know. But we have to look to the future "

Greg observed that Pink was thoughtful

" Are you thinking about our son? "

" Yes "

" It's just a trivial influence. He's going to be able to recover. When I was young I took a lot of influences, but I healed "

" Thank you Greg "

Pink and Greg hugged each other and went to sleep. Everyone in the house was sleeping except White Diamond. She watched Blue and Yellow sleep together and Steven was sleeping with Spinel. She looked at the sky that was full of stars and returned to observe Steven. Even though she was falling asleep she knew the future would be bright thanks to Steven and eventually White Diamond also started to sleep and in the palace there was silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. With the arrival of the Easter holidays he finally brought publication of the next chapter of "Steven Diamond Universe: A View from the Future".  
>  I think Greg's parents will appear in the next chapter, but most likely they will appear in chapter 21, I have to see how I can structure the episodes.
> 
> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	20. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets Andy

Steven wakes up to see the diamonds sleeping in his room and Spinel who was embracing him was waking up.

" Spinel. Don't make noise the diamonds are sleeping "

" Received best friend. What are we going to do? "

" Now let's go silent in the kitchen "

Steven and Spinel moved silently to the door of the room and after a few minutes they went to the kitchen. Greg and Pink were having breakfast.

" Mom! "

" Steven. My little darling. How are you? "

" I'm fine today. I think the flu has passed "

" Perfect. The other diamonds? "

" They're sleeping in my room "

" I see they did the small hours. However breakfast is ready "

Steven and Spinel sat down and started eating. Steven was watching his father who was thoughtful.

" Dad. Is anything wrong? "

" Steven. I was just thinking "

" What? "

" Your grandparents. They sent me a letter "

" What do they want? "

" They want to meet you and meet my wife. The only problem my wife is the head of this planet "

Pink started laughing

" The solution is always found. My son. What do you want to do today? "

" I don't know. Connie isn't available this morning so maybe I'm with you or other "

" I go to the car wash so I can relax and not think about my parents "

Greg kissed Steven and Pink and went to the car wash. Meanwhile Pearl arrived

" Hi Steven. How are you today? "

" Hi Pearl. I'm fine. What are you doing today? "

" I don't know. Pink what is today? "

" There's no work for me. The colonies are moving fast. I think I have a day off. What do you want to do? "

Steven, Spinel and Pearl didn't respond, but they were staring at Pink. After a few minutes Pink had an idea

" We're going to the farm this morning. We do gardening. He also brought Jasper and Amethyst. Pearl calls Jasper and Amethyst "

Pearl ran away to call Jasper and Amethyst while Pink was watching Spinel and Steven eat. When Steven and Spinel finished eating they went to Pink and Greg's room

" Mom, why did we come here? "

" There are diamonds in your room that are sleeping and in my room I have some clothes for you. Go to the bathroom and wash. I'll make your clothes "

Steven ran to the bathroom to wash while Pink was preparing his clothes. When Steven finished washing he went out of the bathroom and went to his mother to get the clothes. After a few minutes Steven was ready

" Mom. Why don't I wear my classic star T-shirt? "

" Those T-shirts are in your room. I don't want to wake up White, Blue and Yellow. Anyway, that shirt is special. It has the symbols of the four diamonds. All gems carry compared to the gems that work in the four courts at once "

Pink ruffled Steven's hair and went to the living room where Pearl was with Ametist and Jasper

" Pink. Peridot and Lapis are not in the building "

" Who knows where they went "

Steven, Pink, Pearl, Jasper and Amethyst went to the warp pad and after a few seconds they had arrived at the farm. Steven saw Lapis reading a newspaper lying on a cot and with his powers controlled the water to irrigate the plants while Peridot without his Limb Enhancers who was driving a tractor.

" Stevennnn! "

" Peridot What are you doing? "

Peridot stopped the tractor and went towards Steven

" I'm studying gardening. It's the best thing after going to see kindergartens and technology "

" But this is nice Peridot. Will I help you? "

" Sure Steven. We're growing wheat "

Steven and Peridot went to grow the wheat. Pink watched Jasper and Amethyst as they were training while Pearl was taking gardening gear

" Lapis. You want a hand' "

" Sure Pink "

Pink was helping Lapis Lazuli when a plane noise was heard landing near the phenyl. The man ran towards the phenyl and started screaming.

" My barn! "

Peridot and Lapis approached the man when he started screaming.

" What did you do to my barn? "

" Your barn? This is our barn "

While Peridot and Jasper and Amethyst were discussing Pink and Pearl. Steven was calling his mother and after a few minutes Garnet arrived with Greg. He went towards the man

" Andy? What are you doing here? "

The man was not acknowledging Greg but after a few minutes he recognized his cousin Greg

" Greg DeMayo. How are you? "

" I'm fine. What are you doing here? "

Meanwhile, Steven arrived

" Dad, who is he? Who are the DeMayo? "

" Steven this is my cousin Andy. My original last name was DeMayo "

" So we're not the Universe family? "

" We are the Universe family. I changed my last name to Universe "

Meanwhile Andy took Steven to hug him

" So you're Greg's son? "

" Yes Uncle Andy "

" Who's your mother? "

" You should stay here "

Steven turned to see his mother and Pearl. Pink began to reflect but Pearl took her hands

" Let's go "

Pink took courage and eventually came out of her hiding place and went next to her husband Greg

" Andy. This is my wife. Pink Diamond "

" Hi Andy how are you? "

Andy didn't believe it, but he fainted. The group returned home with Andy unconscious and put him on the couch. Greg watched his cousin pass out while Pink was giving orders.

" Peridot, Lapis. Today you have the day off. Enjoy "

Perdiot and Lapis left watching Steven play with Jasper and Amethyst

" Jasper, Amethyst take Steven to your room. I recommend you don't get hurt "

" Sure my diamond "

"Thank you Jasper "

Amethyst took Steven and ran to his room followed by Japser. Pink, Greg and Andy remained in the living room. Andy was waking up

" Don't worry Andy. You're at my house "

" Greg. Why did I faint? "

" You saw me "

Andy watched Pink Diamond stand before him and could not believe what he saw

" Greg. Is this a joke? "

" No. Greg and I love each other and we have Steven our son. We met during one of his concerts and we realized that we love each other. We experienced the same emotions when we were young and we always loved each other "

" Wow. I didn't know these things. Do your parents know? "

" Yes and No. I sent letters to them to let them know they have a grandchild, but only yesterday they answered me "

At one point Andy started screaming

" My plane "

" Quiet Andy. We moved the plane into my car wash "

" Do you own a car wash? "

" Yes, but it's not my main source of income. I made some music that I liked and used for commercials. So I'm rich, but I like to have car wash as the primary source of income "

Greg laughed while Andy was trying to figure out what was going on.

" Do you want to stay and eat with us? "

" I think I'm staying "

" If you need our home is available for you. After all, we're a family "

Greg hugs his cousin Andy and for the first time they were happy. Pearl and Pink were making lunch while Greg and Andy were talking about their lives. Pearl went to call Steven who was playing in Jasper and Amethyst's room. Andy paused to observe three figures coming out of Steven's room.

" Who are these women? "

" It's the other diamonds. Yellow, Blue and White Diamond. They're here because I want to be with Steven "

The three diamonds stopped to observe the person standing next to Greg

" Starlight. Who is this person? "

" White. This is Andy. Greg's cousin. We met on the farm "

" Interesting. What do you do? "

Andy was uneasy but began to speak

" I'm an airplane pilot "

" But that's nice. I think we'll get to know each other well at lunch "

Meanwhile, Steven arrived wearing Jasper's helmet followed by Jasper and Pearl. Everyone sat down and started eating and talking. After lunch they all returned to their rooms to rest except Steven and Andy who sat on the sofa

" Uncle. Can you tell me some trips you've taken? "

" Sure Steven "

Andy began to tell Steven about his travels in the tropics and other exotic places. Time quickly I pass and when Andy saw the clock he knew he had to leave.

" Steven. I have to leave. You know where Greg and your mother are "

" Yes. They're right there "

Andy turned to see Greg and Pink as they were going towards him.

" Cousin. I'm going to leave. The sun's going to set and I want to go back to my house "

" Sure. But let's stay in touch. Take this diamond communicator. If you want to talk to me or Steven, use this communicator "

" Thank you Cousin and Pink "

Andy hugged Greg and Pink and then went to hug Steven and everyone walked out of the house. As Andy was getting on and preparing for the take-off phase of the plane came Connie's car and stopped in front of the entrance of the house. Connie and his mother got out of the car when Andy's plane took off. The group entered

" Mom. Connie and I are dating. Let's take a ride "

" Ok Steven. I recommend it. You have to stay here by 7:00 "

" Sure, mom "

Steven and Connie went for a walk while Priyanka stayed to talk to Pink.

" Priyanka. I have to thank you for healing Steven "

" I just did my job as a doctor "

" I've looked at your career and I've decided that you're going to be the new director of the Beach City Hospital "

Priyanka was shocked by this news

" I have no words "

" You don't have to say anything. You are a great doctor and you can help my court heal humans and gems "

" Thank you Pink. I've always wanted to run a hospital "

" Obviously you're going to have to inform me of the various advances and cooperate with my court, but besides that it's going to be a normal job "

" Thank you. When do I start? "

" Next week. Enjoy a week's holiday. Time to fix some practices and inform the gems of this change "

" I think I'm having a party for my promotion and you're invited "

" If I can, I can lend you my farm. It's nearby "

" We'll think about it. But now I have to shop. See you at 7 p.m "

Priyanka left the house and went shopping. The time was fast and it was 7 p.m. Pearl was preparing dinner while Pink was playing with Steven and Connie. Connie's cell phone began to ring and she understood that her mother was outside

" Hello Steven. Hello Pink See You Tomorrow "

" Hello Connie " 

Connie went out and went up to the bush to go to his house. Meanwhile Pink helped Pearl while Steven was drawing with Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl, but after a few minutes they sat down at the table to have dinner. After dinner Steven was playing with diamonds while Greg was writing a letter to his parents. When midnight came Steven went to his room to prepare to sleep. After a few minutes he went to sleep. Everyone was sleeping except Pink and Greg

" Pink. I wrote this letter to my parents. Can you ask the gems to send it urgently to my parents? "

" Sure Greg. Your parents will have a nice surprise tomorrow "

Both Greg and Pink started laughing and turning off the lights and went to sleep hugged together. In the palace everyone was sleeping and there was only silence and the noise of the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was done quickly just to introduce Andy. The next chapter is expected to include Greg's parents.
> 
> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	21. Ruined Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven knows Greg's parents for the first time.

Steven and Connie stood together and watched the various gems that were preparing the evening to celebrate Priyanka's promotion. Holly Blue Agate and Blue Lace Agate were ordering the various gems to finish the party's preparation.

" Is this your first time attending these parties? "

" Yes. They say they are nice parties but the parties that take place on Homeworld are beautiful. Have you ever seen Homeworld parties? "

" No. My mom calls them ball the parties that take place on homeworld. He says they're boring "

Steven and Connie stared at Pink Diamond and Priyanka who were checking the preparations.

" This party is going to be beautiful. It will be very different from the balls I organize on Homeworld. There will all be diamonds so the gems will behave strangely but otherwise there will be fun "

" Thank you Pink. Is the party over early? "

" Yes. I threw the party so I could stay home by midnight "

" Very good. Why is Greg nervous? "

Pink and Priyanka watched Greg get nervous and circling Jasper

" He invited his parents. They're not on good terms. A few days ago they responded to a letter Greg sent there "

" It sounds a little sad "

" Yes, but we love each other. We've had a lot of bad adventures but we're fine and we're raising a child. We're happy "

As Pink and Priyanka continued to talk, various noble gems were entering that were taking their place as Priyanka's colleagues and their families began to arrive. Pearl and Pink Pearl were pointing the places to the gems and the people that were coming. Pink went to Steven and Connie who were sitting on his throne.

" Steven, Connie. Go get your seats. We're about to start "

" Sure Mom "

Steven and Connie came down from the throne and went to their seats. The table consisted of Connie's family, Greg and Steven, and Greg's parents. Pink was sitting on her throne while the pearls of the other diamonds were coming to announce the diamonds. Meanwhile, Greg's parents arrived and Pink Pearl welcomed them.

" Who are you? "

" Edward DeMayo and Marie DeMayo "

" Greg's parents. They're sitting in that table "

Pink Pearl pointed to the table and Greg's parents went to that table. The gems that passed in front of the table saw Steven and saluted the diamonds. It was very strange for Doug and Priyanka when Connie and Steven got used to this. While the group was talking to each other Greg's parents arrived and they all stopped to observe those two people. Edward and Marie watched closely Greg

" Greg. Is it you? "

" Sure dad and mom. How are you? "

" All right. Who are these children? "

" You and Connie Maheswaran daughter of Doug and Priyanka Maheswaran, while he is my son. Steven Universe "

" Nice to meet you Steven. Where's your wife my son? "

" You are busy. She couldn't come "

" My son. What do you do? "

" I run a car wash, but before that I was a musician and I'm rich. Even though I'm rich I like to live a quiet life away from luxury "

" How's our granddaughter going to school? "

" My son is fine at school. He practices music and trains "

The tension between Greg and his parents was strong. Steven and Maheswaran could not understand what had happened between them but Priyanka had some ideas. While the humans were eating Blue, Yellow and White came in followed by their pearls and sat on their thrones and Pink began to talk

" Citizens of Beach City. Today is an important day for the court of Pink Diamond and the city of Beach City and Little Homeworld. I have decided that the two cities will come together to form the new Beach City. This beautiful seaside town will be the new capital of my court. I've decided that Beach City will have two mayors who will have to manage the two parts of the city. A gem will have to manage Little Homeworld and a human will have to manage Beach City. I also decided to include in my team that I recommend people who have been important. Priyanka Maheswaran will be my new human gem health adviser, and she will also run the Beach City Hospital "

Priyanka got up to go to Pink while the people who were there were applauding this news. Priyanka approached Pink and knelt.

" Priyanka Maheswaran. Do you swear loyalty to the great authority of diamonds and especially to your Pink Diamond diamond? "

" Yes my diamond "

Everyone applauded again as Blue, Yellow and White were subdued. Pink and Priyanka were happy. Priyanka went to the table while White watched her and then began to observe Steven and Connie.

" Now we can celebrate. Have fun at all "

A group of gems were performing dances to entertain the diamonds while the humans were eating and watching the show. Pink watched the table where Greg and his son stood. He knew that the tension between Greg and his parents was very high. Steven and Connie were eating while Marie was talking about Greg's time in college and embarking on a music career. Greg was annoyed that his parents were asking a lot of questions about his wife but he knew he couldn't tell the whole truth to his parents. He didn't have the words to say that he had married Pink Diamond and had had a child. The evening continued and by the time 11pm there were very few people who were leaving and the gems, diamonds, the Maheswaran family, Greg, Steven and Greg's parents were left. Pink came down from her throne to go to her husband. Steven and Connie went to Yellow Diamond but suddenly Greg started screaming

" Enough! I am from your criticisms of my life. Sometimes know what I've done so far? Well. I became a musician, I run a car wash, I married Pink Diamond and we had a son. Your grandson Steven. Is this your thank you? No wonder I ran away from home "

Pink ran to hug Greg while Edward and Marie were shocked by these words. For the first time they realized that Greg had made a living without following their advice. Steven and Connie were playing with Blue, Yellow and White while the pearls were preparing the room for a romantic dance. Many gems were congratulating Priyanka while Doug was talking to his fellow gems. Pink, Greg and his parents sat on the table talking to each other. Edward and Marie realized that they had hurt Greg from a pisological point of view and a fracture was created that needed to be healed. After an awkward few minutes of silence Marie began to speak

" My son. We misbehaved when you were young. We ordered you to follow our rules but we didn't know they were choking you until you ran away from home. We were sad about what had happened, but we knew we were wrong. I apologize for what we did. Even if you didn't become a doctor if you became the person you wanted to be and we're happy about it "

" Mom. I have forgiven you. I wrote several letters apologizing for what I put you through after I ran away from home and the reasons for what I did. Why didn't you read my letters? "

" We were sad about what we did. So we didn't do it until we opened the last letter and read about what you were doing. So we answered and we read the old letters above "

Greg got up and went to hug his parents. Even though the wound remained, they were seizing that relationship that had broken down. Pink was happy. At some point romantic music began. Priyanka and Doug started dancing while Pink picked up Greg to dance. Greg's parents also began to dance while Steven and Connie watched this scene from White Diamond's hand. Many gems were dancing in a romantic way. The dance lasted until 11:30 p.m. when Pearl turned off the stereo

" It's 11:30 p.m. I think Steven and Connie have to go to sleep "

" Yes, so do I. Good night everyone "

The gems began to go away while Priyanka and Doug were preparing to leave. White put Steven and Connie on the floor and began to say

" Pink. See you at home "

The three diamonds followed by their pearls went away while Steven was greeting Connie.

" Hello Connie "

" See you. Goodnight Steven "

After the Maheswaran family had only Greg, Steven, Pink, Pearl and The Pink Pearls

" My son. Why did you let us carry suitcases with clothes at night? "

" I thought you wanted to sleep in my house. Taking a trip an hour long to midnight I don't think it's good for you "

" Thank you my son. But we don't know where you live "

" Follow my van "

The group left the room and arrived in the parking lot. Greg's parents got inside their car as Greg got into his van. Steven and Pink Pearl and Pink Diamond sat behind him as Pearl sat in front. The van left and Greg's parents' car followed. After a few minutes they arrived in front of Steven's house. Greg parked his van in front of the car wash and Greg's parents' car parked next to the van. Edward and Marie took their suitcases and entered the house. When they entered they saw a large house with some luxurious furnishings even though it looked like a beach house.

" Pearl will take you to the guest room. See you tomorrow. Good night "

Greg hugs his parents and kisses Steven's good night and goes to his room. Pearl escorts Greg's parents to the guest room while Pink takes Steven to his room. When they came in they saw Spinel eating chips and playing video games Steven and Leone was sleeping.

" Spinell! "

" Steven! Are you ready to go to sleep? "

" Yes "

Spinel took Steven and with his hands stretching and took him to the bathroom

" Get ready and let's go together in the world of dreams "

Steven started getting ready to go to sleep. Pink was cleaning Steven's room by taking the bags of chips left by Spinel while she was fixing Steven's console and preparing the bed. Steven came out of the bathroom in his pajamas and went under the covers. Spinel got under the covers and they were both asleep. Pink kissed Steven and Spinel, turned off the lights, and left the room. She went to her room where Greg was.

" Greg. I see you as a little strange "

" It's nothing. I was thinking about my parents apologizing. I feel weird "

" I understand. A long time ago I received an apology from the other diamonds. It was strange and it will remain strange. But I feel happy "

" Me too. Finally my son met his paternal grandparents and I think they learned their lesson. I feel tired. Let's go to sleep. Goodnight wife "

" Husband night. Tomorrow will be a wonderful day "

Pink turned off the lights and they started to sleep. Despite the summer night heat everyone was sleeping and dreaming. There was silence in the palace. You could only hear the sound of the cricket singing and sometimes the snoring of Famethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	22. Pearl Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven spends a day with pearls

Steven was waking up when he saw the Pearls with the other pearls watching him. Steven started screaming

" Ahhh "

" Steven. Calm down "

" Why are you looking at me? "

" I like it when you sleep. I do that a lot. Anyway, today you're going to have to be with us "

" So does that mean I'm going to be with all of you? "

" Yes my diamond "

Steven was excited by this news and ran to the kitchen to have breakfast. The pearls followed him and they began to speak

" What do we want to do today? "

" It's very hot today. How about going to the seaside? "

" Sure. Where are the others? "

" Diamonds are occupied. Greg's at the car wash, but he's coming here to make breakfast. Garnet, Jasper and Amethyst are busy on a mission. Peridot and Lapis are fixing the farm. Spinel is playing with Lion and the pebbles "

" Today will be a day with pearls "

Pink Pearl hugged Steven followed by the other pearls. When Steven finished having breakfast he went to his room to wear the beach costume. When he was ready he went into the living room when he saw all the pearls wearing a beach dress.

" Steven come here. I have to put the protective cream on you "

Pearl put on the protective cream and when she finished the group went to the beach. They came out the front door and went down the stairs to go to the beach. When Steven arrived, Pink Pearl and White Pearl went to the beach while Pearl sat down to read a book and observe Steven. Blue Pearl was drawing while Yellow Pearl was resting. Meanwhile Greg arrived but he was worried

" Pearl. We have a problem. The refrigerator's broken "

" What? "

" Yes. Today we have to consume the meat that was in the refrigerator "

" What should we do? "

" Today we organize a Barbecue. Now I'm going to thaw the meat. You control Steven "

" Sure Greg "

Greg ran inside the house to save the meat. Meanwhile, Steven arrived.

" Blue. Do you want to come and play with me in the sea? "

" Sure my Steven "

Blue Pearl went into the sea to play with Steven and the other Pearls. After about ten minutes Steven and the other pearls came out and Steven was drying out.

" Pearl. Do you want to build sand castles? "

" Sure Steven. I think it will be nice that all the pearls help us build with sand "

All the pearls nodded and went to play with the sand. Meanwhile, Greg arrived and was preparing the barbecue. The pearls were using their sand-manipulation powers to build sand castles. Steven was happy to see what was going on and was using the bucket to build the sand castles. Suddenly Spinel arrives with Lion.

" What are you doing? "

" Sand castles. Do you want to join? "

" Sure Steven "

Lion sat down and began to sleep under the umbrella while Spinel was helping Steven build a fortress. After a few minutes Greg arrived

" Steven. We have to have lunch "

" Sure dad "

Steven ran inside the house to wash and after a few minutes went out to eat with his father. While he was eating he wondered why his father had prepared the roasted meat

" Dad. Why did you make the roasted meat? "

" The refrigerator broke. We consume the meat or we have to throw it away. Now eat. There's going to be a party tonight. If Peridot can't fix the refrigerator "

As he ate, he saw that Blue Pearl was drawing. After lunch he went to Ametist's room to get some paint tools and took him to the farm there. After a few seconds he had returned to his house.

" Pearls. Come with me. I want to show something "

" What does Steven have to show us? "

" A beautiful thing. But it's at the farm "

The group of pearls followed Steven on the warp pad and after a few seconds they had arrived in front of the farm.

" Blue Pearl. Since I saw you're good at drawing, I got a paint gear for you. You can draw anything "

Blue Pearl was shocked by this but at the same time she was happy.

" Thank you my Steven "

" You can draw anything. Why don't you draw with you too? "

" I try "

Blue Pearl began to draw and after a few minutes her painting was finished. Everyone admired the artistic work he had made.

" It's magnificent "

" Thank you my Steven "

" Why don't you draw a drawing with Steven and Lion? "

Everyone looked at Pink Pearl with confused eyes but Steven was happy about this thing

" I think you can do "

" Yes. Let's go to Spinel and Lion's room "

Yellow and Pink Pearl help Blue Pearl bring the equipment to Spinel's room. After a few minutes they had entered Spinel's room. She was watering the plants when she saw the group coming in.

" What are you doing? "

" I paint Steven with Lion "

" Can I join? " 

" Sure Spinel "

Spinel dressed as a gardener when he tended the plants in his room. Steven stood next to Lion while Spinel got over Lion. Blue Pearl began to draw and paint. After a few minutes the painting was ready.

" What do you think? "

" But that's nice "

" Thank you Spinel "

" I think we can put this painting in my room "

" It's a great best friend idea "

The group went to Steven's room to put the painting. While Spinel was putting the painting on the wall He entered Pink Diamond and watched the scene

" Spinel what's going on here? "

" Spinel is helping me put the Blue Pearl painting on the wall "

Pink Diamond looked at the painting and was amazed.

" Blue Pearl. Did you draw this painting? "

" Sure my diamond "

" But it's great "

Pink ran out of the room to show the painting but saw the three diamonds watching another Blue Pearl painting.

" Pink. Who made this painting? "

" Blue Pearl "

Blue Diamond was shocked by these words.

" Are you sure? "

" Yes. Your pearl painted this picture "

The three diamonds looked carefully at the painting in which Steven, Lion and Spinel was

" I think I'm going to have to give my pearl a promotion "

Greg suddenly arrived

" I think you can argue over dinner. Roasted meat "

" Why? "

" The freezer broke. We had to eat the meat or throw it away "

" Peridot what did he say? "

Meanwhile, Peridot arrived.

" The refrigerator is to throw my diamond. But don't worry we're solving the problem. We're building a new refrigerator "

Pink Diamond made a scared face

" When will the new refrigerator be ready? "

" Tomorrow morning "

" Very good. Now let's eat "

Everyone sat down on the table and started eating. Steven was recounting his day with the pearls and drawings he made with Blue Pearl. After dinner Steven brought Spinel and the pearls to his room and White Pearl asked Steven a question

" My Steven. Why did you take us to your room? "

" Do you want to play Monopoly with me? "

Spinel nodded his mind the pearls were observed and nodded. Steven settled the game and they started playing. Meanwhile Lion had looked out of the window and everyone looked at his funny face that stood in front of the window

" Lion. What are you doing here? "

Steven opened his window and Lion entered his room. He sat down and began to sleep.

" Pearl. See how cute he is "

Everyone looked at Lion sleeping but then they went back to play. Meanwhile Pink, Greg and Blue were talking

" Pink. I gave my court to renovate your old room "

" What did you do? "

" You heard right. We're fixing your room on Homeworld for Steven's arrival. We know he would like to have his own space "

" My son is still young "

" I think Blue is right. Imagine when Steven will be a teenager. He would like to know the world and the universe. Maybe before he becomes a diamond he would like to travel "

" Greg. You're right. We don't know what our son wants to do. He's a special being. Son of a diamond and a human. Only the future can tell us what it wants to do "

" We know you want to use your spaceship to transport your court and your family homeworld, but we want to know if you want to install a warp pad that connects your home with the Diamond Throne Room "

" Yes. Do it "

Pink looked at the clock and saw it was midnight and went to Steven's room. When she entered the room she saw that Steven was sleeping with Spinel and the pearls. She set up Steven, Spinel and the pearls in Steven's bed and gave goodnight kiss to Steven, Pearl and Lion

" Goodnight Steven. Goodnight Pearl and Goodnight Lion "

Pink turned off the lights and went to her room where Greg was under the covers and she did the same thing. After a few minutes in the building everyone was sleeping on a very hot summer night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	23. A White Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie spend time with White Diamond

Steven awoke and went into the kitchen to have breakfast. Pink and Greg were having breakfast when Steven arrived

" My son. How are you? Did you sleep well with the pearls? "

" Yes mom. Yesterday we had fun "

Steven started eating breakfast while Pink was talking.

" Steven what do you do today? "

" Today comes Connie. I think we stay home and have fun "

" Don't you remember you were supposed to be with Jasper this morning? "

" Yes. Connie Comes of Afternoon "

Pink caressed Steven when Jasper arrived

" Jasper come here "

Jasper approached Pink and watched Steven eat

" Jasper. You're going to have to check on Steven today. I recommend it "

" Of course my diamond. I will protect Steven from any danger "

" Have fun my son. I'm going to the car wash "

Greg hugged Steven and went to the car wash humming. Steven finished breakfast and was going to his room when Pink stopped him

" Steven. Go to my room to get dressed and you can go out with Jasper. I think the Pearls want to rest a little more "

Steven went to his mother's room to get dressed and after a few minutes returned to the kitchen. Pink was reading reports while Jasper was waiting.

" Mom. I'm ready "

" Okay. Have fun Steven "

Jasper took Steven and put him on his head and they went to the warp pad

" Where do you want Steven to go? "

" I don't know. Do you know any nice places? "

" I know some nice places. We can go there "

" Yess "

Jasper and Steven climbed the warp pad and after a few minutes had arrived at a tropical oasis.

" Jasper where are we? "

" We are in the oasis reserved for the gems of the blue court "

" Is Aunt Blue here? "

" I think but I don't know. His office is in our house "

While Jasper and Steven were walking many gems stopped and greeted Steven with the diamond salute. Jasper and Steven stopped when a purple gem approached them

" I'm Purple Agate Facet-1X2L Cut-5VQ. What have you come to do in this court-only oasis of the magnificent Blue Diamond "

" I'm taking a guided tour to Steven Diamond Universe "

Purple Agate observed the boy and recognized that he was the son of Pink Diamond and grandson of Blue Diamond.

" Excuse me my diamond. This is my lucky day. I have two diamonds in my oasis "

" Is there Blue Diamond? "

" Sure "

" Steven what do you want to do? "

" I want to visit this place and then we go to visit Blue Diamond "

" Let's go my Steven "

Steven and Jasper continued their visit to the oasis. Steven saw many lapis lazuli relaxing on the tropical beach and there were some aquamarines that were resting. Jasper observed the various Topazi who were observing the various doors. During the tour Steven wore Jasper's helmet to protect himself from the sun. As they were walking, voices could be heard coming into a room and they decided to check. When they entered they saw many arristocratic gems and Blue Diamond.

" Aunt Blue "

" Steven. What are you doing here? "

" I'm visiting this place with Jasper "

" Are you having fun? "

" yes. This place is nice "

Blue Diamond looked at the helmet Steven was wearing

" Where did you get this helmet? "

" Jasper gave me to protect me from the Sun. Why didn't you tell me you own this place? "

" It belongs to my court so I didn't think it was important. But if you like you are welcome in my oasis. My court will treat you and whoever you bring as if it were me. Blue Diamond. True? "

Blue Diamond watched the gems of his court in a menacing manner, and they said hello to the diamond. Meanwhile a thunderstorm broke out and many gems that were on the beach returned inside. Blue Diamond saw it was raining and started talking

" Steven. It's raining outside and I think you won't be able to finish the guided tour. Do you want to stay with me? "

" Sure Aunt Blue "

" Perfect. Jasper you can stand next to him with me "

" Sure my diamond "

Jasper and Steven sat next to Blue Diamond. Jasper pulled a drawing set from his gem and Steven began to draw. Jasper watched Steven's various drawings closely as Blue Diamond watched and listened to his gems. During an argument a hessonite was talking about a problem and Steven was listening while drawing

" My diamond. The Alphatrile colony A-23 is in a stalemate. On this planet there are many rivers that hinder colonization and we have energy problems "

" How do we solve this problem? "

" We were thinking about building.... "

Suddenly Steven started talking

" A dam. Aunt Blue. Build a dam "

" What is a dam? "

" A dam is a human structure in which the course of a river is barred to produce electricity "

" Sounds interesting "

" In fact I did this drawing of a dam "

Steven showed his drawing to Blue Diamond. She watched closely and was happy

" Steven. You know how to draw well. I think we need to build these dam to get electricity "

" Sure my diamond "

Blue Diamond was giving a hug and his eyes checked the hour. She noticed that lunch time had arrived.

" I'm taking you home. It's lunchtime soon "

Blue Diamond and Steven and Jasper got on the warp pad and after a few seconds they had arrived home. Steven ran to the couch followed by Jasper and Blue Diamond. Blue Pearl approached her diamond.

" Steven. Did you have fun with Jasper? "

" Yes mom. We went to the gem-reserved oasis of Aunt Blue's court. I suggested she build a dam "

" What? "

" Yes. Steven listened to a problem of my colony and suggested building a dam to solve an energy problem "

Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl were stroking Steven.

" Lunch is ready "

Steven ran to the table and began to eat. After lunch Steven sat down on the couch to rest and after a few minutes his friend Connie arrived.

" Hello Connie "

" Steven. What is this helmet? "

" This is the weapon Jasper is wearing "

" But it's nice "

" Thank you Connie "

Jasper was lying on the couch resting but answered Connie's compliment.

" It looks like he's sleeping "

" Gems don't sleep. I'm just resting "

Meanwhile, the diamonds arrived.

" Steven. Blue and Yellow go to a place. Stay with Jasper and White Diamond today. See you after my son "

" Ok mom "

Pink, Blue and Yellow Diamond got on the warp pad and disappeared. Eventually Steven and Connie were with Jasper, White Pearl and White Diamond

" What are you two doing? "

" Hello white grandmother. We're reading books "

" What books? "

" The Spirit Morph Saga. Connie just bought chapter 4 of the saga "

" Chapter 4 is the last in the saga "

" It has to be interesting. I read some reports quickly and when you're ready we can do anything you want "

" Sure Grandma White "

White Diamond sat down next to Jasper who was resting. Next to her was White Pearl who was helping her diamond read some reports. Steven and Connie read the book and after an hour they had finished reading the first two chapters and went to White Diamond

" Grandma White. We're done "

" Me too. How was the reading? "

" A little boring. It seems that this last chapter started badly "

" I see. What do you want to do? "

" We don't know "

" Let's go buy an ice cream "

While White Diamond was saying these words began to rain with thunder and lightning

" I think we have to stay her "

" Why don't we play? "

" Which game? We can't fight here. Last time we destroyed the dining room. My mother wasn't very happy "

" We can play some company games "

" I go to my room to take some company games and we can choose "

Steven ran into his room and after a few minutes returned with company games

" Here are some company games "

Connie watched some company games.

" I don't like playing monopoly. Risk and boring. This taxi game is not cute "

Connie's eyes rested on a game of society

" I think we can play the power plant game "

" That's cute. Jasper and I often play with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli "

Steven and Connie set up the table to play, while White Pearl and White Diamond read the instructions for the board game. After a few minutes everyone was ready.

"We can start playing "

Steven, Connie, Jasper, White Pearl and White Diamond began playing. The time I pass quickly and after two hours Steven went into the kitchen to get food and drinks. The game went on and after an hour the other diamonds arrived and they saw White Diamond playing with Steven and Connie

" Steven. What are you doing? "

" We're playing with Grandma White "

Suddenly Connie's cell phone started playing and she answered the call. After closing the call she began to speak

" My mom's out. See you tomorrow Steven "

" Hello Connie "

Connie took the use things and she went out to go in the car. Pink and Greg were preparing dinner while Jasper and Steven were setting up the table and keeping the board game. After a few minutes dinner was ready and everyone sat down to have dinner. Blue Diamond recounted how Steven's idea had increased the productivity of his colony. Steven told his mother and father what he had done in the afternoon. After dinner Steven brought White Diamond and White Pearl to his room

" Steven. Why did you bring us here? "

" Do you want to play video games with me? "

" Sure Steven "

Steven turned on the television and his console and began playing with White Diamond and White Pearl. After a few game sessions White Diamond was very amazed at the abilities of humans.

" So humans have developed these entertainment systems for fun "

" Sure grandma. I think this is strange to you, but humans don't have pearls or joints so they invented these systems to have fun "

" This is very curious. White Pearl "

" Yes my diamond "

" Take note that we need to design these technologies that humans use "

" Sure my diamond "

White Pearl wrote a note and inserted it into his gem and the group continued to play. When it got midnight Steven felt tired and went into the bathroom to get ready. After a few minutes Steven was ready to go to sleep. White Diamond and White Pearl were preparing the bed while Steven was turning off the television and his console and got into bed together with White Pearl and White Diamond and the lights went out. While they were sleeping, Steven asked White Diamond a question.

" Grandma White. But does Mom have the powers to get into other people's dreams? "

WD: Yes. But we don't know if you're going to develop these powers. We know that your powers are governed by your emotions. But don't think about it. Blue Diamond told me that your idea was useful in solving his colony's energy problems. You deserve a beautiful gift tomorrow.

" What gift is it? "

" You'll find out tomorrow. Now sleep "

" Good night Grandma White and White Pearl "

" Goodnight my favorite grandson "

In the house everyone was sleeping and Steven and dreamed of the gift that White Diamond made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	24. A day on the farm with Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie visit Greg's family farm

Steven woke up and went into the kitchen for breakfast. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw his mother with Grandma White who were talking

" Good morning Mom and Grandma White "

" Good morning my son "

Pink gave Steven breakfast and he started eating

" Mom. Can Connie and I go to the farm today? "

" Sure. But why do you want to go to the farm? "

" Peridot and Lapis stay there for a long time and we want to see what they do on the farm "

" I know that Bismuth is managing the construction of the farm with Iolite. They have yet to define the projects "

" Why are you building a house near here? "

" That place belongs to Greg. We decided to build a farm to live nearby without us having to use the other buildings. This town is beautiful. Greg and Steven have made many friends and even the gems of my court like to stay here "

Steven had finished breakfast while Pink and White were talking. When Pink took the plate to wash it Steven stared at White

" Grandma Bianca. Don't you forget something? "

" Of course not? But when do you have to go with Connie? "

" We decided this afternoon "

" So follow me to my room "

While Steven was following White Diamond the house phone rang and Steven went to answer

" Hello? This is Universe house "

" Steven. I'm Connie's mom. You can pass me Pink "

" Sure "

Steven started screaming

" Mom. Connie's mom wants to talk to you "

Pink came up and after a few minutes she closed the call.

" Mom. what did Connie's mom want? "

" Nothing. Connie's coming to eat with us for lunch. It seems that they have problems with work and Connie has to be alone during lunch time. They have to come around 12:00. They miss hard. Have fun with Grandma White "

Steven ran to White Diamond and went to his room. When they entered Steven saw a white room with a large white bed and a large window. There were plants in the room.

" Grandma. But this room is similar to your homeworld room? "

" More or less. My room on Hoemworld is almost empty. But this is beautiful. I like to experience things. I want my room to be perfect for me "

White Diamond took Steven and got on the bed

" Grandma. What's the gift? "

"Steven. Before I give you this gift I want you to see Homeworld "

" Let's go to Homeworld Grandma? "

" No. But I'm going to show you the beauties of Homeworld and tell you some gem stories "

Steven listened to the various stories of his grandmother White while she projected images using her gem. After an hour White had finished telling stories.

" Grandma. Will I be able to see your court one day? "

" Sure. My court is on Homeworld or in my colonies. But now that I think about it on earth there is no oasis for the gems of my court "

" If you want, we can build an oasis for your court together "

Steven quickly ran to his room to pick up a geography book and some sheets with colors to go back to his grandmother's room. Pink and Pearl were watching the scene and were intrigued. When Steven came in White Diamond saw Steven throwing his things on the ground and taking a book

" Steven you didn't have to take these things "

" Sure grandma. This is a book Pearl gave me. There are all gem structures on earth "

" What do you need? "

Steven was leafing through the book and finally showed White a page on the book

" Grandma. Your oasis can be built here. Near the oases of the Yellow Aunt and Aunt Blue "

" Steven. You didn't have to do this. We have a computer that we can use to choose location. But I appreciate your gesture. You're my favorite nephew "

White Diamond hugged Steven and she kept talking

" Now that we have decided the position of my osai we have to decide how we should build our oasis "

" Like you your oasis? "

" I usually call an Iolite and some other gems to discuss the construction. You draw on the computer while I open a communication with the gems of my court "

Steven nodded and began to draw the oasis for his grandmother's court. White Pearl helped White Diamond contact the most important gems of his court. After a few minutes, screens formed showing gems. Steven listened to the gems that made the diamond salute and saw that they were intrigued because White Diamond was with a human but they ignored this thing. Steven was drawing while White Diamond was talking to the gems. After a few minutes Steven had finished drawing.

" Grandma Bianca. I'm done drawing for your oasis "

Steven showed the drawing to White Diamond and after careful observation she began to speak.

" Iolite Facet-1B7A Cut-9TY. This is steven Diamond Universe's drawing. As you know, it is the latest addition to the Great Diamond Authority. Can you get a plan for the oasis? "

" Of course my diamond. I'm going to get a project right away "

Steven looked at the other gems and saw that among these gems was a white sapphire

" Grandma. But is that a sapphire? "

" Sure, Steven. A white sapphire. They are very rare "

" It's a cute sapphire. When I'm on homeworld, will I be able to see a white sapphire? "

" Of course Steven. There are only a few days to go. My court will be available for anything you want "

White Diamond looked at the gems of his court in a menacing manner. They nodded. Meanwhile Pink and Pearl entered the room

" Steven, White what's going on? "

" We're building an oasis for Grandma's court "

" It's going to be interesting "

" Yes mom. I'm learning things grandma is showing me "

" Pink. Will you give me permission for the oasis? "

" Sure. Steven have fun with Grandma. Pearl and I are making lunch. Your friend Connie is coming soon. Do you want to be notified? "

" Sure, mom "

" Have fun "

Pink Diamond and Pearl walked out of the room while Steven had fun with grandma White and saw several gems from his grandmother's court. After a few minutes Pearl arrived.

" Steven. Lunch is ready. Connie just arrived "

Before I go for lunch White Diamond I talk to Steven

" Steven. This is my present. Show my White court "

" But it's nice. But why this gift? "

" The most beautiful gifts there I will make on your birthday. But this gift is important. I spoke to Pink and Pearl and we decided it's time to show you my court. There are many legends about my court and I wanted to eliminate these rumors "

" Thank you Grandma White "

Steven and White Diamond hugged each other and with the two pearls they went into the dining room. Steven sat down next to Connie. They said goodbye and began to eat. Over lunch everyone talked about what they had done. Steven recounted the gems of the white court he had seen. Pink and White were happy for this family moment. After lunch Steven and Connie sat down on the sofa to rest but Pearl arrived

" Are you ready to go to the farm? "

" Sure Pearl "

" Follow me "

Steven and Connie followed Pearl to the warp pad and after a few seconds they had arrived at the barn. Steven and Connie saw Peridot and Lapis Lazuli growing corn while Bismuth and Iolite looked at the view. Steven and Connie ran to Peridot and Lapis while Pearl went to Bimsuth and Iolite

" Peridot! "

" Steven, Connie. Did you come gardening today with the amazing Peridot? "

" Yes. But I think Lapis Lazuli also wants to participate "

Lapis Lazuli laughed and went to hug Connie and Steven.

" If you want I can show you my water tricks "

" Yes. We have a long afternoon "

Steven and Connie began having fun with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. Meanwhile Pearl approached Bimsuth

" Pearl! How are you? "

Bismuth hugged Pearl while she was happy.

" I'm fine. What are you two doing? "

" Iolite and I are looking at the landscape to determine that we need to build a farm "

" I have some plans, but we have to look at the environment "

" Pink will be happy but especially for Steven. He's having a lot of fun here "

" We know that. Steven has a happy personality "

" What are the plans? "

" We thought about building a central building and maintaining the barn. We were looking at the place to decide the last details "

Iolite explained Pearl's designs while Connie helped Lapis Lazuli water the plants while Steven and Peridot were growing plants. The hours passed and they both had fun. Pearl called Connie and Steven for a snack. Peridot and Lapis Lazuli followed Steven and Connie and participated in the snack. The weather passed quickly and when the sun was starting to set the group returned home using the warp pad. Pink Diamond was waiting in front of the warp pad menttre Greg was cooking dinner

" Steven. Did you have fun? "

" Sure mom "

" Now say hello to Connie that your mother has arrived. Connie. Start packing. It's not long before the trip to Homeworld "

" Sure Pink. Hi Steven "

" Hello Connie "

Connie took her things and walked away while Pink took Steven and together with Pearl they went to Pink's personal bathroom to take a bath. After half an hour Steven, Pink and Pearl came out of the tub and dressed Steven in their pajamas. They went to eat and after dinner Steven went to play with Spinel.

" What do you want Steven to do? "

" Let's play video games "

Steven and Spinel played video games and when it got midnight they went to sleep shutting down the console, television and light and they started sleeping. Meanwhile Greg and Pink were listening to the words of Iolite and Bismuth

" This is a magnificent Iolite project "

" I agree with my wife. In addition, my family's barn is maintained. It's going to be a great place "

" Thank you Greg and Pink. We tried to maintain an organic structure with the environment and the farm. We also plan to build a greenhouse. We've seen that Peridot and Lapis Lazuli have become good at gardening "

" When do the work start? "

" We think the work will start when you leave for Homeworld and last for a month. Maximum 2 months. The bismutes are not working so they are free to discover life and more. We're using the foundry as a game "

" I see you're having fun "

" Yes Pink. Obviously Steven doesn't know about the foundry so we had some freedom "

" We know that. If Steven ever manages to get to the foundry, avoid creating dangerous situations for him "

" Sure Greg. We put a security system in place for Steven "

" Excellent. We know that one day this house will have to be renovated. With the construction of the farm will allow us to avoid using the lunar base. Now you can go to your rooms. Tomorrow we continue the talk "

Both Bismuth and Iolite said together

" Goodnight Pink and Greg "

Pink and Greg began to sleep while Bismuth and Iolite went to their rooms and began to sleep. At last he could only hear the singing of the cricket on a hot night while everyone was sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	25. Fusion Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Jasper have fused

Steven woke up and went into the kitchen to have breakfast. When he arrived there was his mother with Pearl, Jasper and Greg who were arguing. Pink remarked that Steven was coming.

" My son. Did you sleep well? "

" Yes mom. What do we do today? "

" It's raining outside. So stay home "

Pearl gave Steven breakfast and he started eating while Pink and Greg were talking. Jasper stood next to Steven

" With this rain, I can't open the car wash. I can dedicate myself with the guitar "

" The spaceship and machines can be washed in the rain "

Both Greg and Pink laughed as Steven was finishing his eating. When he finished he started talking to Jasper

" Jasper. What do you do today? "

" I'm here my Steven" 

" Do you want to play with me and Spinel? "

Jasper watched Steven as he was making sweet eyes and nodding him making Steven happy. Pink and Greg laughed.

" Sure my Steven "

Steven and Jasper went to Steven's room. When they arrived Steven went to greet Lion who was sleeping and then went towards Spinel who was fixing his garden

" Spinel! "

"Steven. What are you doing here? "

" Do you want to come and play with me and Jasper? "

" Yes! We can fix the garden together "

" Sure. Jasper and I can help. When we're done we can play another game "

Steven and Jasper helped Spinel fix his garden. Jasper was uncomfortable doing these things. He was considered the perfect soldier in the diamond courts and his job is to protect the diamonds not to garden, but to make Steven happy he was willing to do this thing. Time was running fast and after an hour they had finished fixing Spinel's garden.

" Now let's go to my room and play video games "

Spinel started screaming and Jasper followed Steven and Spinel who were going to Steven's room to play video games. Meanwhile Greg was rehearsing his guitar and Pink was singing together but they were interrupted when White Diamond and Blue Diamond arrived.

" Pink. Are we going to the Blue Diamond oasis? "

" Why? "

" That's where I'm showing how my oasis is structured "

" Have fun "

" What are you two doing? "

" We're singing and playing. We're relaxing with music "

" Have fun "

Blue Diamond and White Diamond left while Greg and Pink sang together. The hours passed and when noon Rose and Greg went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. When lunch was ready Pink went to Steven's room to warn that lunch was ready and Steven ran to the kitchen followed by Spinel and Jasper. After lunch Spinel went to his room to rest while only Jasper and Steven remained.

" Jasper. Can I go to your room? "

Steven made his eyes sweet while Jasper was staring at him

" Let's go "

Jasper holds Steven's hand and they went to Jasper's personal room. When they arrived, Steven saw Jasper's personal room. It was very empty a few furniture, a bed and some object. There was a door to the Famethyst room and a door leading to Amethyst's room.

" What do you want to do my Steven? "

Steven went to the bed and lay down

" Do you want to sleep with me? "

" Sure Steven "

Jasper lay down and they both began to sleep and hugged each other. While they were sleeping there was a flash of light and Jasper and Steven fused but did not notice and continued to sleep. When it was 4:30 p.m. the fusion of Jasper and Steven woke up but immediately realized that something was wrong

" It's not possible. I made a fusion with a Diamond "

" My first fusion with a gem. I'm happy "

" It's not good. Fusion are made to upgrade gems during battles. Not for fun "

" I think we can go to Pink to know what to do "

The fusion came out of Jasper's room and they went to the kitchen. When they arrived they saw Pink and Yellow Diamond sitting and drinking a cup of tea. The fusion came before them

" Hello mom "

Pink watched the melt amusedly as Yellow Diamond watched in disgust

" What happened to you? "

" Jasper and Steven fused while they were sleeping "

Pink Diamond watched the fusion closely as Yellow watched

" What do you call yourself? "

" Hmmmm. Sand Diamond "

" Hello Sand Diamond "

" But that's wonderful. The perfect soldier with a diamond"

" Aren't you angry about that? "

" No. Maybe in my colonies I would get angry and transfer the gems to Pink's court. But I'm glad Steven can fused with a gem "

Yellow Diamond embraces Sand Diamond With Pink

" I can't wait for White Diamond and Blue Diamond to find out this thing "

" Find out what? "

White Diamond and Blue Diamond watched in disbelief at the fusion.

" Who's that new gem? "

" The fusion of Steven and Jasper "

" A fusion of two different gems? "

" Yes. Aunt Blue "

Blue and White Diamond watched the new fusion closely.

" Fascinating. A hybrid that fused with a gem. This is interesting "

" But I consider this cute fusion. Sand Diamond is a beautiful name "

Suddenly there was a light and there was Steven with Jasper.

" I fused with Jasper. I fused with a gem "

" I know My Steven "

Jasper was scared while Steven was happy. Pink hug both Jasper and Steven

" My diamond do I get any punishment? "

" No my favorite Jasper. You made me happy, then Steven loves you. Why don't you tell Steven some stories? "

" Sure My Diamond "

" Let's go to my room. Then we can play video games "

Jasper and Steven went to Steven's room while Pink was talking to the diamonds

" Steven is growing. I am glad that his powers are manifesting themselves "

" I think Steven needs to be introduced into the great authority of diamonds "

" Agree. We can arrange a ball when you're on Homeworld "

" I'm in favor of this, but it has to happen after your birthday. Right now he's just a kid growing up "

" Sure Pink. We know that we must not make the mistakes of the past "

White, Blue and Yellow Diamond felt sorry for the actions they had done in the past, but they knew they could change the future.

" Now let's not think about the past. Let's think about the future "

The four diamonds were discussing what they should do while Steven and Jasper had fun. Time quickly pass and Pearl went to Steven's room to warn that dinner was ready. Steven and Jasper went to sit at the table and started eating. After dinner Steven went to play with his Father Greg along with Pink in their bedroom. When it got midnight Pink took Steven and put him on his bed

" Mom. Do I sleep with you today? "

" Sure, Steven. You deserved to sleep with us "

" Then we miss you when you sleep with us "

" I know "

Steven hugged his mother and father and began to sleep. Pink and Greg were happy and started sleeping. After a few minutes everyone was sleeping including Jasper who was having happy dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	26. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven discovers a Garnet secret

Pink was sleeping blissfully when she was woken up by Pearl

" Pearl, do you know what time I am? "

" It's 10 a.m. Pink "

" I want to sleep again "

" I would like to do it but something happened to Garnet "

Pink immediately opened her eyes wide and stared at Pearl

" What happened to Garnet "

" I think you should look "

Pink got out of bed but woke Steven up. When Pink came out of the room she went into the kitchen where there was Jasper and Holly Blue Agate who were arguing

" What's going on? "

" Garnet and I did a mission, but you had to dispel your shape "

Jasper showed off Ruby and Sapphire gems

" We put these gems on the pillow and put them on this table "

While Pink was laying the Ruby and Sapphire gems on the pillow Jasper was explaining what had happened but stopped when she saw Steven

" Mom what happened to Aunt Garnet? "

Pink watched Steven and after a few seconds decided to talk

" Garnet had to go back to his bud. It's a normal thing for gems but it can be a little different for humans "

" Will you return? " 

" Sure my son. We just have to wait. Do you want to have breakfast? "

" Yes "

Pink and Pearl were making breakfast while Steven and Jasper had fun. After breakfast, Steven sat on the couch looking at the gems of Ruby and Sapphire and watched the cartoons on television for an hour after an hour, the gems of Ruby and Sapphire lit up and formed their bodies. Steven ran to hug Ruby and Sapphire but the two gems merged quickly forming Granet

" Garnet but you're a fusion "

Garnet looked at Steven's sweet eyes

" Steven. This was supposed to be a gift for you "

" This is not important. I'm glad you're here now "

Steven hugged Garnet and she was happy for this affection. Meanwhile came Blue Diamond

" Steven. Do you want to come and play with me? "

" Yes Aunt Blue. Garnet. Do you want to go out with me this afternoon? "

" Sure Steven "

Garnet grounded Steven and he went to Blue Diamond. Steven saw that his Aunt Blue didn't like Garnet very much. As they were walking to Blue Diamond's room, Steven asked the question to his Aunt Blue

" Aunt Blue. Can I ask you a question? "

" Sure Steven? 2

" What happened between you and Garnet? "

Blue Diamond watched Steven and started talking

" Garnet and I don't get along very well, but this story will be discussed on your birthday. Now let's have fun together "

Steven entered his aunt's room and when he entered it was a blue room with a window and you could see the beach and the sea. There was Blue Pearl in the room, fixing relationships. Steven ran to Blue Pearl to hug her as Blue Diamond sat down and organized the work. Both Steven and Blue Pearl were drawing while Blue Diamond was finishing some relationships.

" Aunt Blue. Do you want to draw with us? "

Blue Diamond stared at Steven and his pearl.

" Sure Steven. I want to experiment with drawing "

Blue Diamond took Steven and they both started drawing and the time quickly went up and it was time to have lunch. Pink Diamond entered Blue Diamond's room

" Steven. Lunch is ready "

" Arrival mom "

Steven, Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl went into the dining room to have lunch with the other family members. After lunch Steven felt tired and went to his room to rest. When it was 4pm Garnet went into Steven's room to wake him

" Steven. Wake up "

" Garnet. What are you doing here? "

" Today we planned to take a walk together "

" You're right "

Steven went to the bathroom to settle down and after a few minutes he was ready to go out with Garnet. As they were going out he saw his mother and aunt Blue who were going out too

" Mom. Aunt Blue. Where are you going? "

" We're going out for a ride "

" Okay mom. See you around "

Steven and Garnet went out together and headed to Beach City Funland for fun. While Steven and Garnet were having fun Pink and Blue Diamond were arguing with each other as they walked through the streets of Beach City

" I see you thoughtful Blue "

" I'm thinking about Garnet "

" What did he do to you this time? "

" I feel weird that she interacts with Steven. I know it's part of your court, but I feel guilty about what happened in the past "

" Blue. The past was different. Now we have changed and we think in a positive way. Garnet will have mixed feelings about you, but I think he can now understand your apology "

" You're right "

Pink and Blue continued to argue as the gems they were walking made the diamond salute. Steven and Garnet finished their fun at Funland and were walking while eating ice cream, when they stopped to see a cat sifting through the trash from a trash can. The cat saw him and began to run away and Steven and Garnet followed the cat and went to the Beach City forest. Their chase was noticed by Pink and Blue Diamond and they decided to follow them from afar. The kitten with a missing eye hid behind a bush. Garnet and Steven opened the bush to see little kittens

" Garnet. Help me. There are helpless kittens "

Both Garnet and Steven watched the cute kittens

" Can you use your future fusion to see what these kittens will do? "

" Steven. My future merger isn't working well "

" Are you thinking about Blue Diamond? "

" Steven. Blue Diamond and I don't get along very well for an event from the past "

" But the past is the past. Now we are in the present. Diamonds have changed "

" I'm happy for these words Steven "

Garnet's sentence was interrupted by thunder and began to rain. Meanwhile, Pink and Blue Diamond arrived. Pink was surprised that Steven was using a similar copy of his shield

" Steven, Garnet. What are you doing here? "

" Mom. We're saving these stray cats. They are small and helpless. We can take them to our house "

" Sure. Greg knows someone who can help "

Pink and Blue Diamond took the kittens and rushed home. Steven and Garnet followed them. Garnet took a different path and they arrived at Beach Big Donut

" Why did we stop here? "

Suddenly Steven's stomach made a noise

" Your stomach is hungry. Dinner time is approaching "

Steven and Garnet joined the Big Donut.

" Hello Sadie "

" Hi Steven. I see you brought one of your friends "

" Yes. This is Aunt Garnet "

" What do you want Steven? "

" A donut "

" Get there now "

Sadie took the doughnut and gave it to Steven while Garnet was paying. When Steven finished eating they rushed to the house. When they came in they could see pink was putting the kittens in a box while Greg was talking on the phone. Garnet went to the box and picked up a kitten that lacked an eye.

" Do you like this kitten? "

" Yes Steven. Reminds me of someone. I think I'll call him Cat Steven "

" I think he's going to tie a lot with Lion "

" So mom, let's keep the cat? "

" Sure. Cat Steven is Garnet's cat so he's the new member of the family. Steven. Go to the bathroom and take your pajamas. Dinner's going to be over soon "

" Sure mom "

Steven ran to his room while Greg took the box to take it to his friend and Garnet looked after Cat Steven. After dinner Steven, White Diamond and Garnet were playing with Cat Steven while Leone and Spinel were on their way to Steven's room. When midnight came, Steven fell asleep in Garnet's arms. She took Steven and took him to his room and was followed by Cat Steven. Garnet put Steven in bed and she also got into bed and started sleeping. Spinel did the same thing while Cat Steven was sleeping on top of Leone. Steven wakes up for a few seconds just to say

" Good night Garnet and Spinel "

Steven returned to sleep hugged by both Garnet and Spinel and after a few minutes everyone was asleep and only heard the sound of the wind and sometimes rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	27. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven throws a sleepover with Connie

Steven woke up and went into the kitchen to have breakfast. When he arrived he saw the diamonds they were discussing and there were pearls and Spinel while Garnet was feeding Cat Steven and Lion was eating a lizard. Pink Diamond saw his son and was preparing breakfast for him

" Good morning my son. Did you sleep well? "

" Yes mom "

Pink put the plate on the table and Steven started eating but after a few minutes he came up with an idea for this evening

" Mom. Can I throw a sleepover? "

Yellow, Blue and White were intrigued by this while Pink was reflecting on this thing but then he started talking

" I think it's a great idea. Of course we have to organize the evening but it can be done. Why do you want to organize this? "

" Connie's a little tired, and I thought I'd have a sleepover to make her relax a little bit. Last night we spoke on the phone using the messages and decided to arrange a pajama part for this evening "

" I don't see any problems. We can do a lot of activities "

" I can't wait to participate in this thing "

" It will be the biggest sleepover ever "

Steven was happy as Pink saw the faces of the other diamonds who were happy to experience some human activity. Meanwhile Greg, Ametist and Jasper arrived and were called by Pink

" Greg. Can you go to the grocery store? Tonight we have a sleepover "

Amethyst hearing these words was already happy while Jasper remained motionless even though he showed some signs of happiness and Greg nodded.

" Amethyst, Jasper follow me let's go to the supermarket I need your help "

As Jasper, Ametist and Greg left the house to go to the supermarket, Spinel approached Steven

" So you're having a sleepover? "

" Sure Spinel. You're welcome in your pajamas. We'll do a lot of business even the company games "

Spinel hugged Steven and ran to his room.

" See you tonight Steven. We're going to have a lot of fun. I'm going to get ready for the tasks "

As Spinel ran to go to his room, Pearl approached Steven

" What other activities are planned? "

" Battle of pillows, kitchen, drawing and other activities "

Pearl's eyes lit up and Blue Pearl was happy to hear the word drawing.

" I think that I and the other pearls organize a lineup of various possible activities and prepare the material "

" That's a great idea. I think we're going to have a lot of fun tonight "

Steven after he finished eating ran to Peridot's room and when he entered he saw Lapis Lazuli and Peridot watching Camp Pining Hearts

" Peridot! "

" Ahhhhh! "

Lapis Lazuli laughed as Peridot saw that it was just Steven.

" Steven. What are you doing here? "

" I'm throwing a sleepover. You two thirsty invited. We do a lot of activities like watching television "

" Can we create Meep Morps? "

" Sure. We can do anything. The important thing and have fun "

Steven went out of the room to go to his room to fix it. As she walked she saw Holly Blue Agate

" Holly. Are you here tonight for the sleepover? "

" My Steven. What is a sleepover? "

" A night out with friends. There you are? "

" Sure my diamond "

Steven went to his room to fix it. All day long the gems were preparing the house for the sleepover party. When I arrived in the evening Connie went to Steven's house and when he entered he saw the house furnished for the pyjamas party.

" Hi Connie. Welcome to this sleepover party "

" Steven I see you've had a party "

Meanwhile Greg arrived

" Connie, Steven. Dinner's ready. I roasted meat. If all goes well tonight we see the shooting stars "

Suddenly Garnet arrived with Cat Steven

" Rest assured. Today we would see beautiful shooting stars "

Steven and Connie ran to sit and eat but stopped when they saw Yellow Pearl

" Say a big goodbye to the elegant Yellow Diamond "

Yellow Diamond arrived and everyone saw that Yellow Diamond was wearing pajamas

" Yellow Aunt. Are you wearing pyjamas? "

" Sure Steven. After all this is a sleepover "

Yellow Diamond and Yellow Pearl sat down when Blue Pearl started talking

" Get emotionally prepared for Blue Diamond elegance "

Blue Diamond stepped out dressed in slightly strange but beautiful pajamas and sat next to Yellow Diamond. Steven and Connie watched the diamonds and were trying to hide their laughter but White Pearl arrived

" Say hello to the most wonderful and powerful White Diamond "

White Diamond arrived in an elegant pajamas and went to sit down as Pearl arrived to communicate

" Say hello to the wonderful and compassionate Pink Diamond "

Pink Diamond came out in very simple pajamas and went to hug Greg, Steven and Connie and sat down and Steven started talking

" But what have you done? "

" We decided to make this pyjamas party special and decided to get into this party as we get into the balls on Homeowlrd "

Steven and Connie looked each other in the eye and began to laugh but stopped

" This is great, but can we eat now? "

" Sure "

Everyone started eating and talking. Pink Diamond was recounting the various balls he had thrown on Homeworld and his accidents. After eating Steven and Connie were ready to have fun and Pearl was making cookies

" What do we want to do? "

" I don't know. I see that you are many activities here "

Immediately Came Spinel with his company games.

" How about playing Twister? "

Steven and Connie nodded and prepared the game. Garnet managed the indicator while Steven, Connie, Spinel and Ametista were having fun. After a few minutes they all fell and laughed as the cupcakes were ready

" Steven Connie. Do you want to decorate the cupcakes? "

" Sure "

Steven and Connie went to the kitchen and started decorating. The diamonds and Greg were also having fun while Garnet, Jasper and Peridot were settling pillows for pillows. Yellow and White Diamond were very interested in pillow fight but were having fun decorating cupcakes. After they had finished decorating the cupcakes came Peridot who was wearing his pajamas

" Who wants to see Camp Pining Hearts? "

Steven and Connie ran onto the sofa to watch the first season of Camp Pining Hearts while the diamonds were drawing with their pearls. After three episodes came Lapis Lazuli with pearls with various materials.

" Are you ready for the Meep Morps? "

" Meep Morps? What are they? "

" Works of art that create them using various materials "

Steven and Connie began to create their own works of art. Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and the diamonds participated. The pearls also made their own small works of art while Jasper and Amethyst were eating. Amethyst to take a bag of chips overturned the water by soiling the floor

" Amethyst. What do you combine? "

" Nothing. I just dropped water "

" But so you look bad in front of Connie "

While Pearl and Amethyst were arguing with each other Came Garnet with pillows and threw pillows at Pearl and Amethyst

" Fewer words and more pillow fight "

Garnet threw the pillows at Steven and Connie and after a few minutes a big pillow fight began. The battle lasted for a long time until they all surrendered to exhaustion and began to laugh

" This pillow fight is fantastic "

" I agree White. I think we can throw a sleepover when you come on Homeworld "

" It will be nice to make a pajama parts in the throne room "

" You're right, but I think Steven and Connie want to do a better business now "

The group climbed on the warp pard and after a few seconds they had arrived on the roof of the building. On the roof there was a telescope and various cushions to sit on. Everyone started staring at the stars and Pearl started talking

" Connie do you want to use the telescope? "

" Of course "

Connie started seeing the stars from the telescope while Amethyst was talking to Steven

" See that star? "

" Sure "

" That star could be seen from my Kindergarten "

" That star is also seen in kindergarten beta. My Kindergarten "

As Connie watched the stars Pearl was talking

" Many of those stars I visited when I was a young gem. Me and Pink. Those were good times "

" What is that star? "

Connie pointed to the star while Ametista is talking

" That's my star you saw in my Kindergarten "

" That's not a star. That's a nearby galaxy "

" That's right Pearl. That's the Homeworld galaxy. I'm glad my grandson visits Homeworld. The only time you came to Homeworld was 4 years old. A beautiful experience "

" The stars haven't changed since the first time I saw them. It's been more than 5000 years "

Steven and Connie looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star

" Connie that's a shooting star. We make a wish "

The evening continued to star and when it was 1am Steven and Connie began to sleep

" Steven and Connie are asleep. I think it's time to finish the sleepover "

Garnet took Steven and Connie was taken to Steven's room where he had built a pillow fort.

" Goodnight Cute Pie and Connie "

Garnet went to the room to sleep. After a few minutes everyone was asleep and were happy with the experience they had had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	28. The Yellow Diamond Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie visit Yellow Diamond oasis

Steven and Connie woke up and saw that they had slept in the pillow fort. The two of them went to the kitchen and saw that Pearl and Pink Diamond were preparing breakfast

" Good morning Steven and Connie. Did you sleep well? "

" Of course Pearl "

Steven and Connie sat down and Pink gave them breakfast and started eating

" What do you want to do today? "

" I don't know mom. Today the weather doesn't look good "

Pink looked out the window and saw that there was a bad weather coming.

" You're right. The weather is bad. I don't like it. However you have a warp pad network and you can move anywhere "

Meanwhile, Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl arrived. They both looked tired

" What happened to you? "

" We want to go to sleep "

" What did you do last night? "

" Me and the other diamonds had fun but then we collapsed into our pillow forts "

" What do you need to do today? "

" Going to my court oasis for a meeting "

" Aunt Blue. Can we come? "

" Sure, but don't get in trouble "

" Finish breakfast and get dressed while I make coffee for Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl "

Steven and Connie ran out of breakfast and went to get dressed while Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl were drinking coffee to recover their energy. After a few minutes Steven and Connie were ready and went into the kitchen

" Aunt Blue we are ready "

" Follow me "

Steven and Connie followed Blue Diamond while Pink Diamond was talking aloud

" Have fun Steven and Connie. When it's lunchtime come here "

" Sure mom "

When they boarded the Warp Pad they disappeared to find themselves on a tropical island located in the Caribbean. Connie and Steven saw many gems that had the blue diamond sign that were resting or playing with each other. Steven and Connie walked next to Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl. All the gems stopped to say the diamonds. Connie felt uncomfortable but with Steven next to her she felt more confident. When they entered the building they saw that it was a building decorated with shades of light blue

" But this place is magnificent "

" Thank you Connie "

A gem approached the group. Steven knew this gem

" I'm Purple Agate Facet-1X2L Cut-5VQ my diamonds "

" Is the meeting room ready? "

" Sure my diamond "

" Very good. As you know, Steven and his friend Connie came to see us today. Warn all gems that the two of them must be treated with respect. Did you understand? "

Blue Diamond looked at the gem with a stern and menacing look

" Sure my diamond "

" You two go and have fun. If you want to take a bath there are costumes for you. I have to go to a meeting. If I need your help, I'll call you "

Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl went to the meeting room. As Steven and Connie looked at the palace and began and explored the oasis.

" Look at those architectures. They're magnificent "

" You're right "

As they were walking they saw several murals depicting the four diamonds and especially Blue Diamond and its colonies. As they walked, they saw various gems walking and greeting diamonds, though they looked curiously at Connie. Steven and Connie stopped in front of a semi-open door and saw that blue diamond was talking to other gems. Steven and Connie came in to observe the room but kept quiet so as not to disturb the meeting. Steven started talking

" Aunt Blue where are the swimsuits? "

" Pearl can you accompany Steven and Connie to get the costumes? "

" Sure my diamond "

Blue Pearl accompanied Steven and Connie to take the swimsuits. When Steven and Connie were ready for the sea they went to a beach while Blue Pearl went into the meeting room. Connie and Steven were amazed by the white beach and the crystal clear sea

" But this place is magnificent "

" Yes. There is also a coral reef here "

" But why is this place reserved? "

" Here come the elite gems of the Blue Diamond court to relax "

" I thought gems only think about work "

" This is true but sometimes they need rest and come here to relax waiting to receive other orders "

As Steven and Connie walked on the beach they observed the presence of a bridge

" What is this bridge? "

" I don't know. Let's go and see "

Steven and Connie went to the deck and saw that there were different gems that had the yellow, pink and white diamond sign in addition to Blue Diamond's. Steven went to see when Yellow Pearl was coming

" Yellow Pearl. What is this place? "

" Steven, Connie. This is a bridge that connects the other oases. This bridge is short but reminds me of Homeworld with a tropical climate "

" Is there also Yellow Diamond? "

" Sure. My radiant diamond is resting in its oasis "

" Can we go? "

" Sure. Let me call some guards who will take you to Yellow Diamond "

Yellow Pearl spoke with some topazes and greeted Steven and Connie to go to Blue Diamond. Steven and Connie looked at the bridge, which was full of gems that were walking and talking. After a few minutes they had arrived before Yellow Diamond who was resting

" Aunt Yellow "

" Steven, what are you doing here? "

" I was in the Blue Diamond oasis when I saw Yellow Pearl "

" Have fun. Take a bath. It's very hot today "

Steven and Connie dived in and started having fun. The yellow Diamond court gems looked strangely on but took a look away from Steven and Connie because Yellow Diamond was looking at them with angry eyes. While Steven and Connie were having fun they saw Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl

" Aunt Blue is the meeting over? "

" Sure Steven. It was a quick meeting but keep your fun. Yellow and I want to relax "

Steven and Connie continued to have fun while Yellow and Blue Diamond were relaxing seeing Steven and Connie play

" Steven and Connie are cute "

" I know "

" Sometimes I want to have a family "

" Like Pink's? "

" Yes. Having kids play and learn looks nice "

" You should talk to Pink. She knows how to develop children with gems "

" I wanted to see a diamond grow all my own. From when he was small until adulthood "

" I think it's going to be nice. But now let's enjoy the sight of Steven "

Yellow and Blue Diamond were together as they watched Steven have fun with Connie. The hours passed and when it was time for lunch Blue and Yellow Diamond accompanied Steven and Connie to have lunch. The group got on a warp pad and after a few seconds they had arrived home. Pink could see that Steven and Connie were wet

" Where have you two been? "

" We took a beach bath in the Yellow Diamond Oasis "

" Wash up because we have to have lunch soon and Connie's parents come to pick her up "

Steven and Connie went to wash and settle down and when they were ready they went into the dining room to have lunch together as a family. After lunch, Connie's parents arrived to pick her up. When Connie left, Steven went to play with Spinel and Leone. The afternoon passed quickly. Steven went out with his father and mother to do the shopping. When they returned they dined together and after lunch White Diamond went to talk to Steven

" Steven. Can you follow me? "

" Sure Grandma White "

Steven followed White Diamond and when they entered they saw Blue and Yellow Diamond dressed in pyjamas and even their pearls.

" We know the sleepover is over but we decided to have our little sleepover "

Steven was happy about this thing

" I'm happy about this. We can start the sleepover "

Steven began to have fun with diamonds and their pearls making company games. Time passed quickly and when midnight came Steven felt tired

" I feel tired. I'm going to sleep "

" Steven. If you want, you can sleep with us. We have prepared a large bed is can accommodate all "

Everyone died in bed and the lights went out

" Goodnight "

All the diamonds and their pearls said together

" Goodnight Steven "

Steven began to sleep while the three diamonds stood next to Steven even though Blue Diamond hugged Yellow Diamond. After a few minutes everyone was resting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	29. Oasis of White Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Diamond inaugurates its oasis

Steven woke up sweaty and knew it was very hot today in Beach City. Steven went to the kitchen to see his mom and dad having breakfast. Pink and Greg could see that Steven had arrived

" My son. Breakfast is ready "

" Thank you mom "

Steven sat down and began to eat while he was listening to his parents' speeches

" It's very hot today. I think a day at the beach doesn't take anyone away from us "

" You're right my husband. I think they're all going to be happy today "

Meanwhile Came White Diamond in his pajamas followed by his pearl

" Good morning Starlight. Today I bring you some good news "

White Diamond noticed that Greg and Steven were a little tired even though they were eating

" What's happening to you? "

" No White. We're just tired of the too hot it is. We're thinking of spending a day at the beach "

" We can go into my oasis. My bismuths have finished working on my oasis and now it is ready to host the gems of my short. I think some gems are already there "

" Can we go to Grandma's oasis? "

Steven made sweet eyes to his mother while Pink

" Steven. The court of White Diamond is particular compared to the court of Yellow and Blue Diamond. But I think it can be a good idea "

" It's going to be nice. I'm going to prepare the oasis for our arrival "

White Diamond ran to her room to prepare her oasis as White Pearl followed her. Suddenly the home phone rang and Pink went to answer. After a few minutes Pink closed the call and went to Greg and Steven.

" Connie's mother called me. He wants if they can come to us to have a day together at the sea "

" What did you say? "

" That may come "

Pink called Pearl to help her prepare the sea equipment while Greg called Amethyst and Jasper to help him bring the barbecue equipment. Steven went to Spinel to warn her that they were going to the Oasis of White Diamond and to help him bring the beach games. Everyone in the house was getting ready, and when 10 a.m., Connie's family came to Steven's house and rang the bell. When Pearl opened the door, Connie's family came inside and saw Steven's whole family ready.

" Doug, Priyanka and Connie. Welcome. Are you ready for the day at the beach? "

" Sure Pink, but don't we go to the beach? " 

" We're not going to our beach but we're going to the Oasis of White Diamond "

Priyanka and Doug were shocked while Connie was happy.

" Won't it be dangerous? "

" No. Gems are afraid when a diamond is angry and everyone is afraid when White gets angry "

Immediately Came White Diamond and his pearl

" Are you ready to visit my oasis? "

" White. I invited Connie's family "

" Very good. The more we are, the more fun we have. Now let's go to the warp pad and go to my dare "

The group climbed the warp pad and after a few seconds had arrived in the central hall of the Oasis of White Diamond. The group saw that there were gems from white Diamond's court standing in front of the warp pad and waving the diamond salute. Steven and Connie were delighted to see white Diamond court for the first time

" Grandma. But this is your court? "

" A small part. My court is made up of aristocratic gems found on Homeworld and in my colonies "

Steven saw that there were jades, lapis lazuli, watermarine, agate but there were some unknown gems. A gem approached the group as White Diamond began to talk

" My favorite Tanzanite is here "

" Sure my diamond. When I heard you were coming to visit your oasis I decided to come personally "

" Very good "

Tanzanite watched Steven, Greg and Connie's family with a very suspicious air

" Why are these humans with you my diamond? "

" Those humans don't have to touch. If something bad happens to them you're in trouble "

White Diamond made a menacing face that all the gems were frightened but remained motionless. Meanwhile, Steven and Connie approached Tanzanite. She observed that the two humans were watching her

" My diamond. Why are these two humans watching me? "

" You're talking about Steven Diamond Universe. He is a diamond and son of Pink Diamond and Greg Universe. She's Connie Maheswaran and she's her family. He brings respect to them as you respect me. This applies to all the gems of my court. Tanzanite can take us to the beach so we can settle down and start our fun "

" Sure my diamond. Follow "

Tanzanite took the group to the beach. When they arrived at the beach except White Diamond, his pearl and Tanzanite were shocked by the beauty of the beach

" Grandma. But this is a tropical paradise. There's white sand like you "

" I know. I tried to keep this place as natural as possible. But now let's have fun "

Steven and Connie helped their mothers fix the umbrella while Doug and Greg were preparing the table for lunch and barbecue. Steven and Connie dived into the sea to have fun followed by Lapis Lazuli, Spinel, Jasper and Amethyst. The Pearls were playing volleyball while the Diamonds were relaxing. Pink and Priyanka were talking to each other and Greg and Doug relaxed. The gems of White Diamond's court could not understand what Steven was doing with the human and those gems. Tanzanite watched Steven and Connie closely but stood next to White Diamond. She watched her favorite gem watching Steven closely

" If you want to ask a few questions you can do it "

" What are those gems doing with Steven and the human one named Connie? "

" They're playing. When you're at the seaside, you think more about having fun or resting. If you want you can go with them to try the fun "

" Thank you my diamond, but I prefer to be next to you "

Tanzanite stood down to his diamond as he looked at the various people and looked curiously at what Greg was doing. The hours passed quickly and when lunchtime arrived Steven and Connie came out of the sea to dry out while Pink, Priyanka and Blue set up the table. When the table was ready Steven and Connie went to sit while the other gems were taking their seats. The pearls sat next to the diamonds while Jasper and Amethyst were together. Tanzanite sat next to White Peral but stood in front of Steven. He and Connie were waiting for food and decided to talk to Tanzanite

" What task do you have Tanzanite? "

Tanzanite panicked and decided to look at her diamond. White nodded and she began to speak.

" I'm Tanzanite. One of White Diamond's favorite gems. I managed several colonies and colonization on behalf of my great White Diamond "

" What are you doing here? "

" I was transferred here to take a few days off. Obviously when I finish my days off I return to Homeworld and wait for the next orders of the diamond "

" There will be no orders at this time. My favorite Tanzanite will go on Homeworld will help me prepare for your visit "

" It will be nice but now you eat "

The food arrived and everyone started eating except Tanzanite even though she was trying to eat. Several gems of White Diamond's court were curiously observing what they were doing. After lunch the Pearls were helping Pink and Priyanka fix the trash even though Amethyst was eating some plastic plates. Steven and Connie went under the umbrella to put on sunscreen and went to build sand castles. White Diamond along with his Pearl and Tanzanite went to Steven and Connie to play with them. When they arrived at 4 p.m., Steven and Connie dived into the sea with White Diamond and Tanzanite. Immediately came the pearls that wanted to have fun with them while Pink, Greg, Priyanka and Doug stood in the water. After the bath, Steven and Connie went to play volleyball with the other gems while White Pearl accompanied Pink, Greg, Priyanka and Doug on a guided tour of the White Diamond oasis. Yellow, Blue and White watched the volleyball game while Pearl was the match judge. Steven and Connie merged to form Stevonnie. All the gems of White Diamond's court were shocked by what they had seen. A diamond that fused with a human.

" My Diamond. But isn't this forbidden? "

" Not exactly. Steven and a Diamond and Connie and her friend. Mergers between different gems are allowed and mergers between gems and humans are also allowed. Don't think about it. Now have fun "

The volleyball game continued and when they arrived at 7 p.m. the volleyball game ended with Stevonnie's victory and she disappeared with a flash of light showing Steven and Connie that they were happy. Pink, Greg, Priyanka and Doug and White Pearl arrived as they celebrated

" Steven take your things because there's it we have to go home "

" Same for you Connie "

Everyone went to get their things and went to the warp pad. After a few seconds they had arrived at Steven's house. Connie's family said goodbye and left to return to their home.

" I prepare dinner you go to wash "

Steven ran to the bathroom to wash and settle down for the night while Pink was preparing dinner. Many gems went to their rooms to sleep including diamonds because they felt tired. After dinner Steven felt too tired and went to sleep. Pink and Greg went to their room to watch television but felt too tired and went to sleep. Everyone was asleep after a long, hard day at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	30. A New Agate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new gem arrives in Pink Diamond's court

Greg Universe was washing his van while Steven was having fun with some nephrites who were washing a spaceship. When Greg finished cleaning his van he decided to relax and eat a slice of watermelon. While he was resting, Doug arrived with Connie

" Greg. Can you wash my car? "

" Sure Doug. Connie. Steven is playing with some nephrites with water. If you want, I can call him "

" No need. I'm going "

While Greg and Doug were talking Connie went to a landing base for the spaceship and saw Steven having fun splashing the water.

" Steven! "

Steven turned to see Connie

" Connie. What are you doing here? "

" I went out with my dad and we had to wash our car and we stopped here "

Steven and Connie returned to Greg and Doug and took a slice of melon and started eating it. Meanwhile Pearl and Yellow Pearl arrived

" Steven. We were looking for you. Diamonds and your mother wants to see you "

" Sure. Can Connie come, too? "

" I think so. It may be interesting for you to see the palace where diamonds gather on earth "

" Connie sees you here at 7 p.m. Enjoy "

" Ok dad"

Steven and Connie followed Pearl and Yellow Pearl on the warp pad and after a few seconds arrived at the throne room. Connie recognized the place where they had celebrated her mother's promotion as she watched the diamonds arguing animatedly and some gems they observed. Pink Diamond saw that Steven and Connie had arrived

" Mom. Why did you call me? "

" Steven. We wanted your opinion, but I see you brought Connie too. The more we are, the better "

Steven and Connie went to the Pink Diamond throne while the other diamonds looked at the screen and Yellow Diamond started talking

" Steven and Connie. This is a private meeting. Anything that's said doesn't have to come out of this room. Do you understand? "

Both Connie and Steven nodded as Yellow returned to watch the screens

" Mom what's going on? "

" Steven, Connie. We were making important decisions for some colonies and wanted to have your opinion. What do you recommend? This oceanic planet or an Earth-like planet to form a new colony? "

Both Steven and Connie looked closely at the images of the two planets and eventually Steven began to talk

" I think Connie and I choose the ocean planet. It looks nice and you can build dams to get electricity "

The diamonds observed the choice and nodded

" I think we can start the colonization phase of the planet "

The gems nodded and went away as the diamonds rose from their thrones.

S: Where should we go?

" Let's all go to court together. We have to judge some gems of yellow and Blue Diamond's court "

White Diamond brought up a white bubble that enveloped everyone and after a few seconds they had arrived in the courthouse. The diamonds took their seats and pearls in their seats. Steven and Connie sat down with Pink Diamond and two gems entered.

" We're gathered here to judge this gem of the Yellow Diamond court "

Steven and Connie saw that it was an agate

" Laguna Agate. After several deliberations, we have decided that you will no longer be part of my court "

" We felt that you're also a clumsy agatha you deserve the chance to continue your work "

" So you're going to be in my court and you're going to be in my building and under the control of Holly Blue Agate "

" Thank you my diamonds "

" Since we have finished our work we can return to our home "

White Diamond brought up a white bubble and after a few seconds they had arrived home. The pearls went to their room while the Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond went to their rooms. Only Pink Diamond, Steven and Connie remained.

" Laguna Agate. Welcome to my court. Here you can be what you want even if you have to abide by some rules. This is my son Steven and his friend Connie. There you have to treat with respect "

" Hello Laguna Agate. It's Steven. I'm also a diamond "

Steven lifted up his shirt to show off his gem which was a diamond identical to Pink Diamond's.

" It all seems strange to me my diamond "

" You're going to get used to it "

Meanwhile Came Garnet with Ametist who was floating in the air

" What happened? "

" A cloud hit me "

" Now it can float until it clears the cloud "

Garnet and Amethyst left while Pink, Steven, Connie and Laguna Agate were baffled by what had happened.

" I think we can go to the car wash so you can experience life on Earth "

The group left the house and went to the car wash. Pink saw that some nephrites were washing Doug's car while Greg and Doug were resting next to Leone.

" How did Leo get here "

Pink turned to see Spinel watching her.

" Spinel. What happened? "

" I was fixing my garden and then lion was gone "

Laguna Agate ran towards Leo but stumbled upon a stone and fell on Greg. Greg started screaming but calmed down seeing Pink Diamond

" Did you get hurt? "

" No thanks but are you a human? "

" Yes. I'm a man who was resting "

" Greg. She's Laguna agate. A new gem that will be part of my court. She's going to be with us for a few days because she has to be taught by Holly Blue Agate. Why are the nephrites washing Doug's car? "

" After playing with Steven to clean their spaceship they wanted to continue the fun by washing Doug's car. For a few minutes we were relaxing "

" We were resting. Today it's very hot and I felt tired "

Meanwhile Jasper and Amethyst arrived along with Holly Blue Agate and Garnet as the sun was setting

" I think we need to go home to Connie. Say hello to everyone that there's we're leaving while I'm going to pay "

Doug and Greg entered the car wash office and after a few seconds got out and Doug got into the car while Connie waved to everyone and got in the car to go to their house. Amethyst took a water pipe and splashed water at Steven, Jasper, Spinel and nephrites. They went to play with Amethyst while Pink and Greg were laughing for happiness.

" These things are very nice to see. I want to go play with them. Anyway. Holly Blue Agate. Come here now "

" Immediately my diamond "

" This is Laguna Agate. Yellow Diamond gave me this gem. Take a guided tour of our house and explain to her everything she needs to know. She's going to be on probation here before I decide where I can send her. Garnet. Go with them "

" Sure my diamond. Agate lagoon if you want we can start now "

" Of course "

Holly Blue Agate, Garnet and Laguna Agate entered the house while Pink Diamond and Greg watched Steven

" How about going to play? "

" I think it's a great idea "

Pink and Greg joined in the fun by splashing the water at all. After a few hours Steven, Greg, Pink Diamond, Amethyst and Jasper entered the house.

" Steven, go wash up. We're having dinner soon "

Steven went to his bathroom to wash himself carrying Amethyst and Jasper. When he had finished he went at once to dine and saw that there were diamonds

" Steven. After dinner we decided to watch a movie together "

" A family moment. This is beautiful "

After dinner Steven watched a movie with his family and when it ended he went to his room to sleep. After a few minutes Steven was resting with Spinel while Leo slept next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	31. Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven discovers a new power of Lion

Steven was having fun with Spinel and Leone when Peridot arrived along with Pink Diamond

" Mom. Do you want to play with us? "

" Steven. Do you want to come with us on the lunar base? "

Steven's eyes lit up at these words, and he nodded. The group went to the warp pad and after a few minutes they had arrived at the lunar base. When Steven came in he saw several gems working at the palace. When they arrived they entered the main hall Steven saw the diamond murals

" Mom. You think one day I'm going to have a mural? "

" Of course my son. Come with me. I'm taking you to my lunar office "

Pink took Steven and took him to his office. When they arrived, Pink placed Steven in her chair as she watched planet Earth from the window.

" Peridot I want you to bring this computer to our Beach City home. When the farm is complete you can bring this computer to earth "

" My diamond. This computer is from the 1st era. Now we're in the 2 era and computers are much more powerful than this "

Pink watched as Steven activated his computer 

" Steven. Have you activated my computer? "

" Sure, mom "

" Peridot. If you can convert this computer for my son Steven. At the farm we install a new computer "

" I think we can do that. In addition we can create a computer is capable of managing both a computer of gems and the human one "

" So I'm going to have a new computer? "

" Sure, Steven. You will have your own computer. Perdiot. You know what you have to do. Now you can go to the farm to farm. I have to stay here because I have to fix some things "

" Mom. Can Spinel and Leo go to the farm? "

" Of course "

Steven began running with Spinel and Leone. Peridot followed them as Pink watched with happiness as her son Steven enjoyed himself. The group arrived on the warp pad and after a few seconds they had arrived at the farm. Steven saw that Lapis was resting in a small pool

" Lapis. Did you make this pool? "

" Sure, Steven. I'm a lapis lazuli. I can manipulate the water "

Lapis Lazuli created shapes with water as Steven laughed. Spinel helped Peridot prepare the seeds while Leo was resting.

" Steven. Sit here and rest. Now Peridot and I need to argue "

" Of course Lapis lazuli. I felt a little tired right now "

Steven sat down in the deckchair and began to sleep. While he was dreaming he saw a strong light and found himself in a pink world. He felt suffocated and woke up seeing Leo standing on top of him.

" Lion what does you know you're doing? "

Leo looked at Steven with sweet eyes.

" Lion. My body is not a pillow "

Steven went to sit down and fell asleep and after a few seconds he found himself back in the pink world and woke up to see again Leo standing on top of him

" Lion. Now you're acting like a bad lion "

Steven watched Lion behaving like a cute puppy

" I can't resist. I have to give you a cuddle "

Steven began cuddling Leone but when his hand put her on the light pink mane he lit up and his hand entered the mane. Steven entered his head inside his mane and saw that he was in that place and came out of that place

" Lion because you didn't tell me you had this place. I have to show it to Mom "

While Steven was on his way to the warp pad he saw that the Diamonds had arrived at the farm.

" Steven. What are you doing here? "

" I was going to see Mom to show a beautiful thing "

" I think you can say that later. Do you want to teach us gardening? "

" Sure Aunt Yellow "

Steven had fun with diamonds and Spinel. Time passed quickly and Greg arrived with the van to fix some things in the phenyl. As the sun set, Pink came from the warp pad and Steven ran towards her along with Leone.

" Mom. Look what I can do "

Pink and the other diamonds watched Steven come in and out of Lion's mane. Everyone was shocked by this thing except Pink who was happy 

" My son. But this is beautiful. Do you want to visit that place with me? "

" Sure mom "

Steven and Pink entered Leone's mane. Pink showed Steven some things he had hidden, including the T-shirt that Mr Universe said. Pink saw that T-shirt a little bit of nostalgia and decided to wear it. After a few minutes they came out of the mane and Greg noticed that he was wearing his old T-shirt which was his gift.

" I think it's time to go home "

" Let's wait for Greg. Let's observe this sunset together as a family "

Everyone watched the sunset and when the sun had disappeared the group headed towards the house. The diamonds along with Spinel, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot used the warp pad. Greg was back home in his van while Steven and Pink shared a mother son moment

" I think we can do a ride on Lion. What do you say my son? "

" Sure, mom "

Pink and Steven got on Leone and he started running and taking them to the house. When they arrived, they saw Pearl and Garnet preparing the table while the diamonds were relaxing watching television.

" I'm going to go make dinner. You go to the bathroom and wash "

" Sure, mom "

Steven ran to his room while Pink began to prepare. Meanwhile, Greg arrived and washed up to help his wife. After dinner Steven went to play with diamonds while Pink and Greg watched their son have fun

" We have a nice family "

" You're right. Steven's powers are manifesting themselves. I'm glad that when we go on Homeworld it will be a nice holiday "

" Yes, but now we think "

" You're right "

Greg and Pink cuddled up as Sapphire and Ruby arrived in front of them

" Pink. I can ask you something "

" Sure Sapphire and Ruby "

" After a discussion we decided to get married. Before we leave for Homeworld can we arrange our wedding? "

" Of course "

Pink and Greg embraced Sapphire and Ruby. The evening passed quickly and when they had midnight Steven went to his room to sleep and brought Leo. After he put on his pajamas Steven noticed that there was Blue Diamond and his pearl in his room

" Aunt Blue. What are you doing here? "

" Steven. Can I sleep with you? "

" But of course Aunt Blue "

Steven hugs Blue Pearl and Blue Diamond. Steven turned off the lights and started sleeping together and Blue Pearl and Blue Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	32. Lake Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven knows a new place in Beach City

Steven and Amethyst were walking on the wharf. As they walked, Steven saw that there were few people walking. The gems when they saw Steven made the diamond salute but Steven kept walking

" What do you want to do big sister? "

" I don't know Steven. I'd like to stay away from that house. Pearl and Garnet got into a fight yesterday "

" I know how you feel. But we can have fun. If you want, we can go to the oases of Yellow, Blue and White Diamond "

" I thought we can have fun here in Beach City "

As they were walking in front of his father's car wash, they saw a small green gem easily recognizable

" Peridot! "

The green gem turned to see Peridot

" Peridot. What are you doing here? "

" I'm going for a little walk "

" Without your limb enhancers? "

" Those there I use at work. I don't need those things to take a walk "

" Why don't we have fun together? "

Peridot nodded and continued with the walk. The group was walking when they met with Onion

" Onion. What are you doing? "

Onion I pointed a house with one hand and went to this house. They followed Onion and entered a garage full of Amethyst paintings

" But what place is this? "

" I don't know Steven. Sounds like a trap to me "

A lady with a rifle entered the garage

" What are you doing here? Amethyst? What are you doing here? "

" Vidalia? We haven't spoken in a long time "

Amethyst and Vidalia embraced while Steven and Peridot felt uncomfortable

" This must be Steven. You're a copy of Greg. It reminds me of when Greg and I were young "

" Thank you Vidalia "

" It's very hot outside. Let's go to the kitchen and offer you an ice cream and some drinks "

The group entered the house and arrived in the kitchen and took off. Onion was eating ice cream while Sour Cream was listening to music. Amethyst was talking to Vidalia while Peridot and Steven listened to their speeches and ate ice cream and had a few drinks. After a very long discussion. The group greeted Vidalia and Onion on their way to Funland

" I missed that person. Talking to her made me feel good. He promised us he'd make paintings for us "

" You are good at creating paintings "

" Even though I'm in agriculture and technology, I can recognize that you're creative "

" Now I understand why Onion performs criminal acts. But we can live with it "

The group arrived in Funland and began to have fun. After a few merry-go-rounds the group had enjoyed they stopped to talk

" Why don't we go to Rosewoods? "

" The forest around Beach City? "

" Sure. Rosewoods is a great place for quartzes. We rest and have fun. There will also be activities for you Peridot "

" For any place I go there's always activities I can do "

As Peridot screamed from a flight basket an aluminum can and stopped in front of Peridot. Steven and Amethyst were amazed as Peridot moved his hands and saw that the can was moving following the movements of his hand

" Peridot. You have magnetic powers "

" I'm a peridot of Era 2. I shouldn't have the powers "

" It's not important now. Let's have fun "

The group went to the warp pad to find themselves in the woods near Beach City. Steven saw that there were many gems that were amethyst, jaspers, carnelians and Rose Quartzes having fun with each other and some were resting under the trees

" But this place is great "

" I know but follow me I'll take you to another beautiful place in the woods "

The group followed Amethyst and after a few minutes of walking they had arrived at a lake where some gems were having fun.

" This is Pink's favorite place. She came here and played with us when there was no work. But now it's changed. Now you're here and we're having fun with each other. You're my brother I've never had "

" Thank your big sister "

Steven and Amethyst embraced as Peridot watched the scene.

" What should we do here? "

" How about having fun "

The group began to have fun and time flew quickly. Many gems went away to resume their activities while some remained.

" Amethyst "

" Tell me Steven "

" Why are we staying here? "

" During the evening this place transforms. Here we are on the outskirts of Beach City and many gems control the perimeter of the city to protect the inhabitants and Pink. After many years we wanted a place to relax and asked Pink if we could turn the Beach City Forest into a resting place where gems can live together with nature. She said yes and we decided to create this place. We have light bulbs to illuminate this resting air and it's a small oasis for us. We have built a path that takes you to a high mountain and you can see the whole city "

" But this is magnificent "

" Thank you Steven. I collaborated to make the lighting system "

Steven watched the place as his cell phone was playing. Steven responded while Peridot and Amethyst were playing with each other. After the call Steven went to Amethyst and Peridot

" Amethyst. Can Connie come here tonight? "

" Sure Steven. Why don't we have an evening here? "

" That sounds like a good idea. Let's go home "

The group climbed onto a warp pad that was near the lake and after a few seconds they had arrived home. Steven saw that Pink was arguing with the other diamonds while Pearl and Garnet were talking to each other and covered in seaweed. Amethyst began to vent Pearl as Steven ran towards his mother

" Mom. Connie and I can plan an evening at Lake Rosewoods? "

" Of course, I'm a son "

Suddenly Greg came in with shopping bags starting to scream

" Who wants roasted meat today? "

Jasper came in behind Greg with ice bags and drinks.

" Change of program. We're all going to the lake. Take some things and we go to the lake. Pearl and Garnet go to the lake and prepare the tables. Jasper takes that bag of ice and drinks to the lake and helps Greg get the barbecue "

The gems followed Pink's orders as the diamonds watched the scene.

" Starlight. What are you going to do tonight? "

" A relaxing evening. We deserve a family night out in a different place. Then I created that place with my own hands "

The door rang and Steven went to open and it was Connie

" Hi Connie "

" Hello Steven. I'm seeing that the gems are moving "

" We're throwing out of the house dinner. If you want, you can come with us. Let's go to a nice place "

" There are. Let's go have fun "

Meanwhile, Peridot used his metallic powers and carried Greg's barbecue into the air. Yellow Diamond had seen the scene and also the other diamonds and Steven and Connie

" Mom. We found out that Peridot has the powers to lift the metal "

" But that's a wonderful thing. We thought the gems of the Era 2 didn't have much power, but I was wrong "

" That's nice. Steven and Connie help Peridot transport Greg's barbecue and have fun at the lake "

Steven and Connie boarded the warp pad with Peridot and after a few seconds they had arrived at the lake. Pearl and Garnet had finished fixing the table while Greg was fixing the barbecue. Connie had been fascinated by this place. The evening continued and the diamonds were also relaxing. After dinner, Blue and White Diamond relaxed at the edge of the lake. Peridot was talking to Yellow Diamond while Pink was with Greg along with Garnet and Pearl. Amethyst was playing with the other gems along with Connie and Steven. The evening continued until midnight and everyone came home and went to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	33. The Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie gets a new sword

Steven was relaxing when he heard the noise of the warp pad that was activating. He ran of the warp pad showing Garnet, Amethyst, Jasper and Pearl

“ Steven. Look what we've taken in the great north “

“ But what is this thing? “

“ Steven. This is a Wailing Stone. It's a means of communication used by gems. 5000 years ago they were very used but now they are obsolete. We have more efficient means of communication “

Amethyst pressed the Wailing Stone button and there was a loud noise. Pearl quickly pressed the button to stop the noise. Pearl looked ill at Amethyst as she laughed. The noise had made the other diamonds come

“ What's going on? “

“ Grandma. We're trying the Wailing Stone “

Yellow Diamond started laughing

“ I haven't seen that thing since more than 6000 years ago. They remind me of the old days of The Era 1 “

“ Me too. They were very different times now. Steven have fun. We're going to work “

The diamonds returned to their rooms while Garnet took Wailing Stone to Peridot's room.

“ Steven. What do you want to do now? “

“ I don't know Pearl. I was resting, but now I'd like to go to Big Donuts and buy some doughnuts. Do you want to go with me? “

Amethyst and Jasper nodded as Pearl looked at them with an air of resignation. The group and left the house to go to Big Donuts. When they came in they saw Sadie standing at the counter

“ Hi Steven. I see you've brought your gem friends “

“ More than friends are members of my family. Jasper and Amethyst are my brothers and sisters while Pearl is my second mom. Can you give me four doughnuts? “

“ They arrive now “

Sadie took a bag and put four doughnuts. Steven gave him the money and took the bag and they got out of Big Donuts. While they were walking, Steven gave the doughnut to Jasper and Amethyst. Steven gave The Donut to Pearl but she began to eat but with small bites. After he finished eating Steven started talking

“ What do we want to do? “

“ I don't know my Diamond “

Suddenly Steven's phone rang. He answered the call and after a few minutes closed the call and began to speak

“ It was Connie. He said he's coming to my house to have fun. We can have fun together “

The group returned home and when they entered they saw Pink Diamond talking to Connie

“ Steven. Your friend Connie is here “

“ Connie. Are you ready for the fun? “

“ Sure Steven “

“ Mom. Can I take Jasper, Amethyst and Pearl with me? “

“ Sure, Steven “

The group climbed onto the warp pad and after a few seconds had disappeared from the sight of Pink Diamond. She returned to her room to be with Spinel. When she entered her room she saw Spinel playing with Greg.

“ I see you're having fun without me “

“ Exactly my diamond “

“ Well you know what happens when you have fun without me “

Pink ran to Greg and Spinel to play and they both had fun. Meanwhile, Steven and Connie, Amethyst, Jasper and Pearl arrive in a place unknown to them. Steven could see that In front of them was Garnet.

“ What are you doing here? “

“ I'm going out with you “

Connie looked at the place and saw that it was full of peridots and bismuths

“ Pearl, what place is this? “

“ Connie. Steven, I introduce you to one of Pink Diamond's court forges. We are on the outskirts of the Gem City which is located near Beach City “

Here it is full of peridots and Bismuths who take orders and go to build buildings or other things. I think there will be our friend bismuths. The group began to move as the gems seeing Steven made the diamond salute. As they entered the building they saw a familiar gem. Pearl ran towards her and began to scream

“ Bisumth! “

The gem watched Pearl as she was running and she took her laughing as the group approached her

“ Pearl how I missed you. I see you're taking the little diamond with her friend for a ride around this place “

“ Yes more or less “

“ Follow me as I take you to my personal forge. I have things I need to give you “

The group began to follow Bismuth and entered the building. Connie and Steven were amazed by the beauty of the interior. The runners were decorated with several sculptures made of iron while the runners were illuminated by an orange coloration. The group after walking entered a room and was a forge with a cascade of lava

“ Welcome to my personal forge “

“ But this place is great “

“ Thank you Connie “

Bisumut went to rummage through a trunk and took things that put them on a table

“ I've upgraded your weapons. Jasper. I made sharp horns for your helmet. I've already upgraded Garnet's weapon, and So have Pearl's. Amethyst take this whip “

Jasper and Amethyst took their upgraded weapons and were happy as Bismuth took a sword.

“ Connie. I made this sword for you. Pearl told me you're very good at the sword and until now you used Pink's sword. This is your personal sword “

Connie was happy with this thing and was watching her new sword. The new sword had a diamond sign and a star

“ Thank you Bisumth “

“ If you need more gems you can always come and see me. Now I have to go visit Pink. We need to discuss some plans for the farm. I'll take you to the warp pad “

The group went to the warp pad and they all went up except Bisumth. After a few seconds they had arrived at the Cloud Arena.

“ This arena is usually reserved for Blue Diamond courts. But today she should be free. We can do some training so we can try the new sword “

The group walked to the arena and many gems of Blue Diamond's court greeted Steven with the diamond salute. When they entered the arena they saw that there was a fight going on and there was Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl along with some gems of his court. Steven first saw his aunt Blue Diamond with a hood. She noticed that Steven was there with his friend Connie

“ Steven. What are you doing here? “

“ Hi Aunt Blue. We came to train in this arena “

“ I understand. It will be very nice to see you during a workout “

Jasper observed that the two fighters were two agates of blue diamond court, while Garnet sat down to watch the fight as Pearl and Amethyst prepared the fight with Steven and Connie. Jasper approached Blue Diamond

“ My diamond. Can I fight with yourgates? “

“ Sure Jasper. You can do it. The important thing is not to disturb Steven and Connie's training “

“ Sure my diamond “

Jasper went to the two gates and began fighting while Steven began the fight with Amethyst and Connie with Pearl. Connie was very good with the sword and was able to parry All of Pearl's moves. Suddenly Ametista's whip was accidentally hitting Connie and Steven ran towards her to protect her. When Steven touched Connie they both merged to form Stevonnie. The gems of Blue Diamond's court were surprised by what they had seen while Blue Diamond was happy to see Stevonnie again

“ Amethyst. Check your frustration “

“ Excuse me Pearl, but we can fix it “

Pearl and Amethyst merged to form Opal and began fighting Stevonnie. After an hour of training Stevonnie decided to take a break and Opal bulked up to show Amethyst and Pearl that they were happy with the workout. Amethyst decided to continue his training with Jasper while Blue Diamond took Stevonnie and put it in his palm.

“ Stevonnie you were so good today that I want to pet you. It's “

“ Thank you Aunt Blue but we want to come down to eat “

Blue Diamond grounded Stevonnie and broke in to show Steven and Connie running to Pearl to eat and watching Jasper's workout. During training Jasper and Ametist merged into a fusion of Quartz that easily defeated the agates of the Blue Diamond court and went to Steven and Connie who observed the merger

“ You are the fusion of Jasper and Amethyst “

“ That's Steven. Titanium Quartz is the fusion of Jasper and Amethyst. They're one of Pink Diamond's strongest court mergers “

Suddenly the merger disappeared and showed Jasper and Amethyst approaching Steven and Connie. After they saw a meeting between citrines. Steven and Connie they decided to return home while Blue Diamond stayed to wait for Yellow Diamond. After a few minutes they had arrived home and Steven greeted Connie and went to the bathroom to wash while Pink Diamond and Pink Pearl were preparing dinner. After he washed up, he went into the kitchen to be with his mother and told what he had done and turned to the warp pad to see Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond in smaller sizes but taller than Garnet. After dinner he spent a moment playing with his father and then went to sleep with Leo thinking about the beautiful day he spent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


	34. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire and Ruby marry

A lot has happened in Beach City over the last few days. Mayor Bill Dewey lost the election to Pizza Nanefua who became the new mayor. Blue Diamond began playing Tennis with Greg while Pink Diamond arranged Garnet's wedding. For a few days until the wedding day Ruby and Sapphire decided not to merge but to be together to prepare for the wedding. On the wedding day Steven's house was in turmoil for the wedding. Steven was in the bathroom preparing for the wedding and when he came out he saw sapphire that he was ready but he was excited by the event

“ Sapphire. Are you ready for this amazing day? “

Sapphire approached Steven and gave a hug and began to talk

“ Thank you Steven. I'm happy for this day. We have waited more than 6000 years to celebrate our wedding. “

“ Let's go outside. Ruby is still dressing and bad door see the bride before the wedding “

Steven and Sapphire went out to the beach to see that Jasper and Amethyst were planting the flowers. As he was going down the stairs Peridot came to stop Steven

“ Steven! I need your help “

“ I'm coming to Peridot “

Steven ran to Peridot as sapphire took a stand. When Steven came in Peridot with a basket full of flowers.

“ Steven. What should I do with flowers? “

“ Peri. We have to throw these flowers on the road that takes you to the reception area “

“ Ok Steven “

Meanwhile Came Pink Diamond with Greg

“ My son are you ready? “

“ Sure, mom. Peridot and I are going to throw flowers. I think the guests are coming “

“ Great son. Greg and I are coming soon “

Steven took Peridot and they went outside. As they descended the stairs they saw the guests sitting down and Leo was sitting. Above him was Cat Steven who was sleeping. While Steven was walking Peridot he was throwing flowers and many ended up at people. A flower had ended up on Yellow Diamond's face and Blue Diamond laughed while White Diamond was historic. Steven sat next to Greg and Pearl as Pink took a position at the center waiting for Ruby. When Ruby left the house she saw Sapphire quickly ran towards her and the ceremony began. After a long speech by Pink about the love Sapphire and Ruby exchanged rings and hugged each other and merged into Garnet while everyone applauded. The evening continued on the beach for the celebration. Sour Cream was the DJ of the party and the humans danced. Garnet danced with herself while Pink and Greg were talking to Connie's parents. Steven and Connie were dancing but were careful not to train Stevonnie in front of their parents while Blue Diamond stood next to Yellow Diamond.

“ Yellow do you want to dance? “

“ I don't know Blue “

“ Come with me and have fun. You're too serious. Everyone's having fun except you “

“ Let's go dancing “

Blue and Yellow started dancing and after a few minutes Blue and Yellow were happy and after a few seconds they were fused to form Green Diamond. Steven saw the fusion and started shouting

“ Giant Woman “

Pink and Garnet watched the meltdown and enjoyed it as White Diamond watched the scene.

“ Steven. This isn't pretty. We fused “

“ Connie and I can fuse. I don't see anything wrong “

“ Steven let me have a discussion with Green Diamond “

Garnet and Green Diamond went to a secluded place to discuss the love and harmony of the merger while Pink was staying with White

“ I can't believe Yellow and Blue have fusion “

“ Neither do I, but I find it beautiful. They are two soul mates “

“ I know. Blue and Yellow are made for each other “

“ What do you want to do with them? “

“ I will accept any decision I want to make. We are a family and we must support each other “

Pink was happy with these words as she watched Steven and Connie having fun. Steven and Connie saw that Pink Diamond and White Diamond there were staring and decided to go to them

“ Mom. Did something happen? “

“ No son of mine. We were just thinking “

“ Do you know where Garnet and Green Diamond went? “

“ I think they went into Lake Rosewoods “

Steven and Connie ran to the warp pad and after a few seconds they had arrived at the lake and saw Green Diamond with Garnet. Both Steven and Connie merged to form Stevonnie and went towards them.

“ Hello Green Diamond “

“ Stevonnie. What are you doing here? “

“ How are you? “

“ I feel good but weird “

“ You're going to pass Green Diamond. This is the first time you've done the fusion and I predict you'll make even more beautiful fusions “

Both Yellow and Blue Diamond broke up and Steven and Connie also broke up and went to embrace the two diamonds.

“ Let's go to the party. I think the other guests are worrying about our absence “

Yellow Diamond picked up Steven while Blue Diamond picked up Connie and got on the warp pad and after a few seconds they arrived at the party and went to Pink Diamond who was staying with White Diamond while Connie and Steven went for fun.

“ How was your fusion? “

“ It was good. You should do the fusion. Makes you feel good White “

“ You're right. I almost merged with all the gems I know. These are incredible experiences. Especially when you had to look after Steven when he was little. I miss that time “

Pink began to reflect as the other diamonds were talking and ran towards Pearl and were whispering. Pearl nodded her happy face and went to the other pearls to have fun as she watched Jasper, Bismuto and Peridot set off the fireworks. When it was midnight the party was almost over and Peridot began to scream

“ Before we conclude tonight here is a show to celebrate Garnet's wedding “

Lapsi Lazuli began to form water as fireworks were fired. After the show, the guests returned home. When the gems with Steven and Greg enter the house Peridot and Lapis Lazuli return to their rooms. Amethyst and Jasper quickly ran to their room for fun while Garnet went to his room to sleep. Steven was going to his room but was stopped by Spinel

“ Spinel. What happened? “

“ Steven. Pink told me you have to go to sleep in her room. There's a surprise “

“ I'm coming. Let me put on my pajamas and go to my mother's room “

Steven went to his room to put on his pajamas and ran quickly to his mother and father's room. When he entered the room, he saw Greg lying in bed with Spinel and saw that Rainbow Quartz was there.

“ My son I missed you “

“ Rainbow Quartz. My favorite fusion “

Steven ran to Rainbow Quartz to hug her

“ Do you think I'm going to be able to merge with Pearl? “

“ I think so. After all, you will form Rainbow Quartz 2.0 “

Steven laughed

“ Now let's go to sleep. Tomorrow is a difficult day ahead of us “

“ So does that mean I'm going to sleep with you? “

“ Sure, Steven. With me, Spinel and Greg. After all, we're a family “

Steven went to sleep and began to hug Rainbow Quartz and Spinel. Meanwhile White, Blue and Yellow before bedtime were arguing with each other

“ Tomorrow will be a heavy day. Will everything be ready on Homeworld? “

“ I spoke to my court. All are ready and the projects have been completed. White “

“ I think it will be nice to have Steven on our planet “

“ You're right. Steven is our sunlight. His powers are ripe and he is ready to be announced to the gems. We are finally entering a new era of harmony and peace. Guided tours are ready “

“ Sure White. You just need to relax. Everything is ready and the gems of our court have been very good at their work. Now we just have to sleep because it's going to be a long day “

The three diamonds greeted each other and went to sleep and after a few minutes everyone was asleep and you could only hear the sound of crickets singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the month of August this series will go to hiatus until September. In the meantime there will be a new series that will only be published in August
> 
> I hope this new chapter has been to your liking. If there are errors and/or suggestions on this chapter post your comment


End file.
